Envy vs Jealousy
by Ainokomiel
Summary: La semaine de répit que nos héros s'octroient dans la maison d'Edmund finit par tourner au vinaigre quand Al découvre son grand frère dans les bras d'Envy. Le temps des vérités a sonné, et pas seulement en ce qui concerne les Elrics...
1. Chapter 1

Note: cette histoire, dans la chronologie de Fullmetal Alchemist, se place après le Film, Conqueror of the Shambala. Edward et Alphonse se sont donc rerouvés de l'Autre Côté de la porte, où il leur est impossible d'utiliser l'alchmie.

Sur ce, Enjoy !

**Envy vs Jealousy**

Edward et Alphonse se tenaient debout, au milieu d'un trottoir, et regardaient avec grand intérêt la boutique ambulante de l'autre côté de la rue. Leurs bras croisés ne cessaient de se contracter pour lutter contre le froid, tandis qu'ils avaient enfoui leurs mains à un endroit stratégiquement chaud, c'est-à-dire leurs aines. Alphonse claquait des dents. Son grand frère grognait discrètement, alléché par le délicieux fumet de quelques tranches de jambons. Dans la devanture de l'échoppe ambulante, de nombreux pains apetissant, et des ribambelles de saucisses pendant à des crochets, leur faisaient terriblement envie.

- Ed, gémit le cadet. J'ai faim.

- Et moi, alors! renchérit le jeune homme en serrant les dents. Je pourrais manger un buffle entier si j'en avais un sous la main!

Le soir tombait sur la ville de Berlin. Depuis qu'ils étaient passés de « l'Autre Côté », les deux frères avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se loger et à se nourrir. Alfons Heidrich, qui avait précédemment accueilli Ed dans une demeure qu'il louait, avait hélas péri dans un ultime combat, et sa maison avait été revendue par le propriétaire des lieux.

Quant à Noah et sa troupe de bohémiens, ils avaient repris leur route, laissant les frères Elric's à leur propre quête.

Mais de quelle quête s'agissait-il, déjà ? Retrouver une dangereuse bombe d'uranium tombée aux mains de l'armée, ou découvrir un moyen pour passer une nouvelle fois la porte, et retrouver leur terre maternelle ?

Les frères Elric's ne savaient plus trop. D'autres soucis plus bassement humains préoccupaient pour l'instant leur esprit.

Une flamme de décision brilla subitement dans les yeux d'Edward. Il s'exclama comme à lui-même, en tapant sa main dans la paume de son auto-mail :

- Merde à la fin! J'en peux plus, j'ai trop faim! Y'a qu'à piquer un bout de pain et disparaître!

Alphonse tourna doucement ses yeux vers la figure enflammée de son frère dont les mèches blondes rebelles s'imbibaient doucement de pluie. Doucement, il tenta de calmer les ardeurs de son aîné:

- Ed… Ce n'est pas correct de voler…

- Ouai, mais c'est pas de notre faute si ce monde est pourri! Il ne connaisse pas la charité, ici! C'est correct, ça, peut-être?

- On a connu pire… la traversée du désert sans boire… des jours sans manger… Enfin! Moi, bien sur, j'étais dans mon armure, alors, je ne souffrais pas, mais j…

- Trêve de bavardage! le coupa Edward en s'élançant de l'autre côté de la rue. À la soupe, mon p'tit gars!

En trois enjambées, il atteignit l'échoppe, sauta pour attraper une ribambelle de saucisses, piqua un gros pain, et se tailla aussi sec en courant comme un malade. Alphonse, au début pétrifié, réalisa soudain qu'il était temps de sauver sa peau, et se mit à courir à la suite de son grand frère, sous les hurlements de l'épicier qui criait au vol. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage, à la fois interloqués et inquiets. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop occupés à tenir leur parapluie, ou le col de leur veste, pour réussir à arrêter les deux frères.

Ceux-ci finir par se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre, où ils s'écroulèrent à côté de caisses en bois empilées. Edward posa fièrement son butin devant lui, tandis qu'Alphonse, plié en deux contre le mur, reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Huuh haa … Huuh haa… Ed… ne… me fait… plus jamais ça! Huuh haa

- On va pouvoir manger, au moins, se félicita l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas coupé tes cheveux pour les vendre, comme on a fait avec les miens? Hein? C'est vraiment pas juste!

Edward fit un regard de côté vers son frère et se défendit avec un argument aussi étrange que convaincant:

- Parce que mes cheveux, ce sont mes cheveux. Personne n'y touche.

Un maigre toit protégeait les deux frères de la pluie. L'eau qui coulait dans la gouttière faisait un bruit infernal. Les gargouillements d'estomac d'Alphonse réussissaient néanmoins à couvrir le bruit de la tuyauterie.

Edward rompit le pain en deux, y fourra à chaque fois un bout de viande, et proposa une tartine à son petit frère qui, malgré sa moralité malmenée, accepta cet apetissant sandwich. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient chacun à mordre dans leur dîner, deux mains blanches, aussi vives que l'éclair, vinrent du ciel et leur arrachèrent sans peine leur repas. Alphonse et Edward, assis sur leur caisse de bois, levèrent aussitôt les yeux sans comprendre, et tombèrent nez à nez avec…

- ENVY! Hurla Ed en bondissant.

- Lui-même, Fullmetal Shorty! T'a toujours pas grandi, on dirait… hé hé hé…

Comme à son habitude, la voix de l'homonculus résonnait de manière profonde, envoûtante et mesquine. La tête à l'envers, les deux jambes accrochés à une vielle gouttière, le jeune homme aux longues mèches noires les narguait depuis son perchoir, ses yeux brillant de malice. Il fourra dans sa bouche à la mâchoire carnassière le premier sandwich, alors qu'Edward empilait déjà des caisses pour l'atteindre.

- ORDURE! SALE HOMONCULUS DE MES DEUX…! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas bouffer après ça…!

- Ed…! s'exclama Al, en faisant trois pas vers l'arrière, éberlué par l'apparition de leur ancien ennemi. Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Ben alors, tas de ferraille! fit Envy au cadet. T'as retrouvé ton beau petit corps, à ce que je vois! Et t'es plutôt pas mal foutu, pour un avorton de ton âge. Tu dépasses presque Shorty!

Le dit "Shorty" bondit sur son empilement de caisses et attrapa par surprise l'homonculus. Sous leur poids, la gouttière céda, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol mouillé. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt. Le fullmetal envoya sa jambe vers le visage de l'homonculus, mais ce dernier l'esquiva et fila une bonne droite à son ennemi. Ed, encaissant difficilement le coup, tournoya avant que son pied ne reprenne prise sur le pavé glissant. Alphonse intervint en saisissant Envy par derrière, retenant ses bras. Edward en profita pour foncer vers l'homonculus, et lui envoya vivement son automail surpuissant dans le creux du ventre. Envy se renfrogna en retenant en cri de douleur, puis s'écroula. Le cadet Elric, qui n'avait pas relâché la prise de ses mains, retint leur ennemi pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la flaque en face d'eux. Au lieu de cela, il le porta contre le mur, et le plaça sur une des caisses en bois. Le visage d'Envy n'exprimait plus rien. Il semblait dormir, comme un enfant vulnérable, la peau ruisselante de pluie. Son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes dénudés tremblaient sous le froid.

- Ed… gémit Alphonse en le dévisageant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

- Quelle question! On l'attache, on le tue, on le vend, j'en sais rien!

- Et d'abord, pourquoi Envy n'a plus sa forme de dragon? Je… Je croyais qu'il avait fondu dans la porte après avoir dévoré notre père.

- Je n'ai pas tout vu, moi! se défendit Edward avec un regard affolé. Peut-être qu'il est revenu après! En tout cas, si l'alchimie ne fonctionne pas ici, il ne devrait pas non plus pouvoir changer d'apparence.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tenta de se rassurer le cadet. Après tout, y'a pas de raison que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent dans ce monde, et pas les nôtres…

A ce moment, Envy tourna doucement la tête. Il commençait à reprendre pied. Alphonse se crispa et saisit l'automail de son frère:

- Ed! Ed! Il se réveille! Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Merde! On le bute! décida t'il en s'approchant de l'homonculus affaibli, l'air déterminé.

Mais Envy semblait endormi, inoffensif… Et lui asséné le coup fatal alors qu'il était inconscient, après temps de chassé-croisé, n'aurait pas été loyal.

Ed, le bras tremblant, se tenait face à on pire ennemi sans pouvoir agir. Alphonse se tenait derrière lui. Il murmura à son grand frère:

- S'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, on devrait peut-être lui laissez la vie sauve… Non…?

- Al, n'oublie pas que cet enfoiré m'a déjà tué une fois! Si tu n'avais pas transmuté mon âme, je serais de la viande-à-verres, aujourd'hui! On ne peut pas laisser ce fumier tenter son coup à nouveau!

- C'est… C'est quand m­ême notre demi-frère, fit timidement remarquer Alphonse.

- Non! Envy est une erreur de la nature, rien de plus! Il faut en finir avec lui, et l'envoyer en Enfer une bonne fois pour toute!

Mais il avait beau lancer de belles paroles, Edward n'en agissait pas pour autant, et Alphonse n'osait plus dire un mot. Les deux frères Elric semblaient être retournés à l'époque de leur enfance, sur cette île déserte, là où leur Professeur les avaient mis à l'épreuve de survivre pendant un mois, seul à seul, avec une énigme à résoudre. Lors de leur chasse, leur première prise vivante avait été un lapin, et ils n'avaient pas osé le tuer… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait eu le courage...

Les yeux de l'homonculus s'ouvrirent doucement. Il sembla surpris de trouver les deux frères face à lui, immobiles.

En essayant de se relever, sans doute pour fuir, il fut pris d'un malaise et cracha du sang. Alphonse crispa ses lèvres et eut un mouvement de compassion pour Envy. Mais Edward l'empêcha d'approcher l'homonculus pour lui venir en aide en interposant son bras.

Après avoir craché son sang, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol, Envy releva ses yeux ténébreux vers l'aîné des Elric et lui dit:

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Fullmetal? Un prêté pour un rendu, c'est la loi. Tu n'as qu'à m'achever.

Edward plia ses jambes de côté pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa victime et, sans ciller, lui répondit:

- Non… Je ne vais pas te tuer, Envy. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Alphonse, de son côté, sourit discrètement, contenté par la décision finale de son grand frère.

- Tu le regretteras, dit Envy en tremblant de froid et de douleur.

- Évidemment, enflure ! lança le jeune Alchimiste en affichant une grimace étrange. Mais quitte à choisir entre les regrets ou te ressembler, je choisis les regrets.

Alphonse sembla s'apaiser. Il s'approcha d'Envy et le remit sur ses pieds en disant :

- On va t'emmener chez nous.

- Pas question! intervint Edward en se relevant à son tour. On lui épargne la vie, c'est déjà bien assez! On va pas, en plus, se le coltiner !

- Mais, Edward; regarde le! Il va mourir si on le laisse ici, dans ce froid. Et puis, il pourrait nous aider à retrouver la porte!

Edward sembla décontenancé. D'un côté, il était vrai que son petit frère avait raison, mais, d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que l'unique but d'Envy, durant toute sa pauvre vie d'homonculus, avait été de le mettre en pièce. Héberger chez soi une personne qui vous a joyeusement transpercé le cœur avec un bras d'acier, n'avait rien de très rassurant !

- Je ne sais plus utiliser ma force, expliqua alors Envy. J'ai perdu ma capacité à changer de corps. Je ne vaux plus rien. Ma mort ne serait pas une grande perte.

- N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, demanda Alphonse. Devenir humain ?

- Avant, oui… Avant que je ne sache ce que l'on ressent quand on a faim. Le froid qui vous mord la peau. La douleur des pieds qui saignent. La fièvre… La solitude. Je préférais être un homonculus, et je ferai tout pour retourner de l'Autre Côté de la porte.

- Nous aussi, dit Alphonse. Mais il semble ne pas avoir de solution.

Edward s'énerva :

- Ouai, bon ! On va pas glander ici à parler !

Puis il tourna brusquement ses talons.

Alphonse prit le bras d'Envy et le passa par-dessus son épaule, l'aidant ainsi à marcher à petits pas. L'homonculus, qui s'était d'abord laissé faire, eut soudain un regain de fierté et repoussa l'aide son sauveur. Seul, cette fois, il tituba misérablement à la suite d'Edward.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous trempés jusqu'au os, les frères Elric ouvrirent leur porte (pourrie et branlante) à Envy. Ils squattaient pour l'instant le troisième étage d'un immeuble à l'abandon dont les murs fissurés adoptaient tous la même sombre teinte grise. Le plancher miteux du salon craquait sous les pas des jeunes hommes, tandis que le carrelage blanc et noir de la vielle salle de bain avaient légèrement déteint.

Edward et Alphonse conduisirent le blessé dans leur unique chambre, où un lit double occupait toute la place. L'homonculus s'y écroula littéralement, épuisé par la courte marche.

- Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau, prévint Alphonse.

Deux jours plus tôt, Edward avait par chance découvert deux bombonnes de gaz, cachées sous des bâches, à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Il ne s'était pas privé pour en rapporté une à la maison en prétextant l'avoir acheté. Depuis, ils pouvaient faire bouillir des pâtes, réchauffer de la viande, prendre des bains d'eau chaude, et tout cela gratuitement !

Edward ne quittait pas Envy des yeux. Voir son pire ennemi tranquillement endormi dans son lit avait de quoi l'irriter. Néanmoins, il se sentait fier de faire preuve de tant d'humanité, et satisfait de rendre son petit frère heureux.

Alphonse alluma le réchaud dans la cuisine et posa dessus une immense casserole métallique remplie d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci se mit à bouillir. Le jeune homme prit donc un essuie-main, s'en protégea avec les mains, puis saisit la casserole et la porta jusque dans la chambre. Là, il posa son récipient à côté du lit, puis demanda à son frère :

- Ed, il me semble avoir vu une bouteille de désinfectant dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Pourrais- tu me l'apporter, s'il te plait ?

Sans quitter son air désappointé et méfiant, le jeune alchimiste sortit de la chambre et alla chercher le matériel requis. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse trempa son essuie-main dans l'eau frémissante et alla nettoyer délicatement la plaie ventrale de l'Homonculus. Edward avait frappé si fort qu'une partie métallique de son auto-mail avait tailladé la peau d'Envy. Le blessé frémit en percevant la douce sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

Au-dehors, des gouttes de pluies tombaient encore du ciel, et s'écrasaient parfois contre les carreaux de la chambre. Alphonse se rappela soudain que lui-même avait froid et se sentait fiévreux. À ce moment très précis, Edward revint de la chambre ; et posa sur les cheveux de son frère une serviette cotonneuse :

- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'alcool. Et n'oublie pas de te sécher après. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec deux infirmes sous les bras.

- Merci, répondit Alphonse en souriant.

Il s'ébouriffa la chevelure en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne. Edward se débarrassa de son manteau trempé, en profita pour prendre celui de son petit frère, et aller les accrocher dans le vestibule.

Alphonse imbiba d'alcool un coton, puis tamponna la plaie d'Envy. Aussitôt, celui-ci hurla :

- HAAAAA !!

- Désolé, fit Alphonse en retirant son coton.

- TU POUVAIS PAS ME PREVENIR, CRETIN ??!

Edward frappa violemment Envy au visage en y prenant un certain plaisir.

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à MON petit frère ! cria-t-il pour justifier son geste.

- Non, Ed, fit le cadet en le repoussant vers l'arrière. Ne le blesse pas plus, il est déjà mal-en-point !

L'homonculus frotta sa joue douloureuse et crispa son visage.

- Tu vas me payer ça, Fullmetal Shorty... Un jour ou l'autre, tu me le paieras.

- Ouh, ouh, ouh ! se moqua l'alchimiste en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite. J'en tremble déjà... !

Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Alphonse ramassa le bout de coton qu'il avait laissé tomber au moment où Envy avait violemment réagi. Calmement, et avec grand soin, il recommença son travail d'infirmier. Envy grimaçait, mais contenait désormais ses cris de douleur. Il jetait des petits regards suspicieux à son jeune sauveur, comme si sa gentillesse ne lui semblait pas naturelle. Cette bonté cachait sûrement quelque chose… Pourquoi Alphonse se montrait-il si gentil envers lui, un ennemi ? Pour l'homonculus, ce genre d'attitude n'avait pas de sens et, dans son esprit, cela n'allait pas durer. Comme il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de délicates attentions dans sa vie, il ne pouvait tout simplement croire qu'on puisse être doux et gentil de nature.

Pourtant, jamais Alphonse ne changea d'attitude : il resta poli et prévenant envers le jeune homonculus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Envy se faisait soigner, comme par une maman, comme ça, gratuitement. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Un sentiment de chaleur, de bien-être et de confiance.

- Dans un ou deux jours, cette méchante entaille sera guérie, le rassura Alphonse.

Avec un long bandage, il finit par panser la plaie. Alors qu'il nouait les deux bouts du tissus pharmaceutique, Envy ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

- Pourquoi tu m'as défendu, tout à l'heure ?

Alphonse, étonné de soudain se voir adresser la parole, releva les yeux, et mit un petit moment avant de répondre :

- Je… Hé bien… Edward réagit parfois un peu trop vite ; sans vraiment réfléchir. J'ai juste tenté de calmer le jeu.

- Il avait pourtant raison ; cela aurait été plus juste que je meurs.

- Mais non, voyons ! Personne ne mérite de mourir !

Envy dévisagea son sauveur avec de grands yeux interdits. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi innocent que cela ? Comment pouvait-on montrer tant d'humanité ?

Les doigts d'Alphonse terminèrent de joliment nouer le bandage. À peine eut-il enlever ses mains qu'Envy regretta déjà leur douce chaleur près de son ventre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il désirait désormais rendre un service au jeune homme. Ainsi, peut-être arriverait-il à offrir à Alphonse cette même sensation de confiance et de bien-être qu'il avait lui-même ressenti. Ces sentiments méritaient d'être partagé.

- Tu veux que je te soigne ? demanda-t-il sans détour, avec un air très sérieux collé au visage.

Alphonse parut étonné.

- Mais, fit-il en levant les mains… Je ne suis pas blessé.

Envy fronça les sourcils.

Il ne pouvait pas le soigner. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareil.

…

C'était très frustrant.

- Tu es sur ? insista-t-il. Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Alphonse trouvait le comportement de son ancien ennemi un peu étrange, mais finit quand même par lui répondre :

- Hé bien, je… Mh. Oui, j'ai un peu mal aux jambes. Mais, rien de grave.

Envy, tout content de pouvoir se rendre utile, sourit étrangement au cadet Elric, ce qui eut pour effet d'encore plus l'apeurer.

-Montre ! dit Envy sur un ton qui relevait plus de l'ordre que de la proposition.

- Mais, mais, mais, … balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant. Il n'y a vraiment rien à voir. Ce sont mes muscles qui s… Hééééé !

Envy avait tracté avec force Alphonse sur le lit, et relevait maintenant le bout de son pantalon vers ses genoux. Le jeune Alchimiste se débattit, complètement décontenancé par leur proximité.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Edward se jeta sur le lit pour venir en aide à son petit frère. Leurs trois corps se mirent à rouler d'un côté à l'autre du matelas. Edward tapait Envy en criant « tu vas le lâcher, oui ? Tu vas le lâcher ! », tandis que le jeune homonculus s'acharnait à remonter le pantalon d'Alphonse en répliquant « laisse moi, idiot, je veux le soigner ! je veux le soigner ! », et que le cadet gémissait sans savoir se dépêtrer des draps. Pour finir, ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le sol et purent enfin se séparer. Edward releva aussitôt son petit frère et le protégea en l'intercalant entre lui et le mur. Envy se remit sur ses pieds en maugréant.

- Tu vois ; on aurait mieux fait de le tuer ! cria Edward.

- Non, non, non, c'est un malentendu, répliqua aussitôt Alphonse d'une petite voix encore chamboulée. Il… Il est juste très maladroit dans… dans l'expression de ses sentiments et... euh...

Envy croisa ses bras et leva son menton d'un air très digne. Après quoi il balaya la pièce du regard et alla se recoucher dans son lit, comme s'il eut s'agi d'un trône quelconque.

- Cette enflure voulait te tuer ! cria Edward.

- Non, Ed, non, jura Alphonse. Il essayait juste de me soigner.

- Te soigner ? LUI ?! ha, ha ! Laisse-moi rire !

- Ecoute, il est tard, fit Alphonse en tentant de masquer ses rougeurs aux joues. Allons dormir et reparlons-en demain, d'accord ? Je t'assure qu'Envy ne représente aucune menace.

L'aîné Elric lança un regard suspicieux vers le jeune Homonculus. Celui-ci avait baissé ses paupières et ne parlait plus, les jambes sous le drap de lit. Sa tentative infructueuse à l'égard d'Alphonse l'avait quelque peu refroidi.

- Grrrmmmlll, grommela Ed. Et pourquoi je dormirais parterre et lui dans un lit?

Alphonse proposa aussitôt une alternative :

- Hé bien, va dormir sur le canapé du salon à ma place. Je t'offre ma couche.

- Et toi ?

- Je dormirai parterre dans le salon. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain, dit calmement Alphonse en souriant.

Edward finit par souffler bruyamment. Puis, en fermant les yeux, il dit :

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'accepte que l'enflure à tête de palmier reste ici. Mais juste pour cette nuit ! C'est clair ?

Alphonse n'acquiesça pas, sans marquer un refus pour autant, et se contenta de sourire gentiment à son frère. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, la voix d'Envy se leva soudain, les stoppant aussi sec:

- Tu peux dormir dans le lit, si tu veux.

Edward n'en revenait pas. La bouche grande ouverte, il se retourna par petit accoups nerveux, puis balbutia en pointant l'homonculus du doigt:

- Q.. QU… QUOI ?!?

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, crevette, fit Envy en quittant le lit pour se mettre debout face aux deux frères.

Alphonse, extrêmement gêné, déclina poliment l'offre :

- C'est gentil, Envy, mais tu es blessé. Ce ne serait pas correct de te faire dormir sur le sol.

- Mais qui a dit que je dormirai parterre ? On partage le matelas, c'est tout.

La mâchoire d'Ed descendit encore de quelques centimètres vers le bas.

- Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria t'il sans y croire.

Depuis quand Envy faisait-il des propositions aussi absurdes ?

- Je donne mon lit à Alphonse, on n' va pas en débattre pendant trois heures! maugréa Envy, en posant ses mains dans le creux de ses hanches, comme il savait si bien le faire quand il jaugeait ses adversaires avec mépris.

- Non ! contra alors Edward. **JE** cède le canapé à Alphonse, et toi, tu reste dans ton putain de lit, compris ?!

- Tu cèdes rien du tout, nabot; Alphonse va dormir dans ce lit, parce que j'ai été le premier à le lui proposer.

- Et moi je te dis qu'il dormira dans mon canapé ! hurla Ed en avançant d'un pas, les poings serrés.

- Mon lit ! répliqua Envy en contractant férocement ses mâchoires carnassières.

- Mon canapé !

- Mon lit !

Alphonse intervint avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se jettent dessus :

- Stop ! Cette situation est ridicule ! Ed, tu peux dormir dans le canapé. Le lit est bien assez grand pour deux ; je n'aurai qu'à à prendre le côté droit, et Envy gardera le côté gauche.

- Je t'interdis de dormir avec lui !

- Et pourquoi pas, shorty ? répliqua l'homonculus, largement satisfait par le choix du cadet.

- Parce que, tu es un assassin, voilà pourquoi ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

- Espèce de nain !

- Assassin !

- NAIN !

- ASSASSIN !

- Ha non, ça ne vas pas recommencer ! intervint à nouveau Alphonse. Maintenant vous allez m'écouter ! Je prends le canapé, et vous, vous vous débrouillez entre vous !

- Parfait, je prends le lit, répliqua Edward en s'asseyant dessus.

- Moi aussi ! dit Envy en reprenant sa place entre les draps.

Alphonse regarda son frère et l'homonculus qui se tournaient le dos, couchés dans le même lit, et sourit avec amusement.

- Hé bien, voilà. Il suffisait d'y penser.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Edward tira rageusement le drap vers lui, ce à quoi Envy ne se gêna pas de répondre par un coup de pied dans le bassin.

Edward serra les dents, fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti, puis se concentra sur la couleur du plafond.

Envy commença à rire mesquinement face à la situation.

Ed soupira. La nuit allait être longue…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, premier chapitre empaqueté !

J'espère que ce début vous a plu… qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci d'avance pour vos critiques

Ciao,

Ainokomiel


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** merci à tous les reviewers, et bonne lecture à tous !

Si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés par le film de Fullmetal Alchemist, sachez qu'il est possible de le regarder en entier (sans téléchargement actif) sur Daily Motion (un genre de Youtube). Il vous suffit pour cela de rentrer « conqueror of shambala » dans la barre de recherche du site, et vous tomberez sur plusieurs vidéos.

Vila, Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2**

Edward se réveilla à nouveau, et s'apprêta, pour la dixième fois de la nuit, à tirer vivement sur le drap. Cependant, il s'aperçut que celui-ci le couvrait complètement, ce qui supposait qu'Envy avait arrêté son petit jeu de voleur. Se demandant alors ce qui avait bien pu le tirer hors des bras de Morphée, il tourna sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il occupait à lui seul le lit. Complètement seul… Sa première réaction fut d'afficher un sourire contenté : le timbré de palmier-assassin avait foutu le camp, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix ! Mais, bien vite, l'inquiétude s'empara de son esprit : où l'Homonculus s'en était-il allé ? Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Edward imagina dans sa petit tête, à la vitesse de l'éclair, le pire scénario-catastrophe possible, ce qui le fit à aussitôt sauter hors de son lit et courir jusque dans le salon, où son petit frère dormait tranquillement. Pas de touffe noire à l'horizon : on avait échappé au pire.

Le jeune homme, soudain calmé, s'assit en soufflant de soulagement, et frôla du bout des doigts les quelques mèches de cheveux d'Alphonse qui couvrait son paisible visage endormi. Ce dernier frémit dans son sommeil, puis se tourna, bien calfeutré contre les coussins du canapé.

Une brise froide parcourut la pièce. Le regard d'Edward fut aussitôt porté vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était grande ouverte, et donnait vue sur le balcon, apparemment désert. Doucement, Edward s'approcha. Il sortit au-dehors, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur les pavés humides de la terrasse. Là, sur la droite, appuyé contre la rambarde, Envy scrutait le ciel nocturne. Le jeune Alchimiste voulut aussitôt s'éclipser en silence, mais il était trop tard ; sa présence avait été remarquée.

Envy se tourna vers lui et, l'apercevant, afficha un sourire mesquin, avant de lâcher avec arrogance, brisant le silence opaque de la nuit étoilée:

- Alors, Shorty ? Je te manque tellement que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Ta gueule.

- Hé bien, quoi, fit l'Homonclus sans perdre son sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ?

- Tu la fermes, répondit Edward, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Ouh… Est-ce là une manière de traiter un blessé, Monsieur Elric ?

- Je ne suis pas Alphonse. Je ne pardonne pas si facilement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à toi, je serais déjà mort à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce pas...?

- J'en doute, hélas : les crasses comme toi ont la vie dure. Tu aurais sûrement réussi à soigner tes blessures.

- Pas avec la même délicatesse que ton cher petit frère. Il est si… comment dire ? mmmh… si… …tendre.

L'homonculus avait murmuré ce dernier mot plein de désir dans les prunelles, une folie passagère lui traversant les yeux.

Edward serra les dents. Sa plus chère envie était alors de balancer son ennemi par-dessus les rambardes du balcon, et le voir mort, écrasé au sol, enfin sans danger.

- Tu le touches, je te tue.

- Voilà un avertissement qui mérite d'être clair, convint l'homonculus. Mais que me vaux toute cette haine, dis-moi ?

- Oh, attends, laisse moi réfléchir! se moqua bruyamment Edward en se frottant le menton. Mais oui ! Biens sur, ça me revient à présent : c'est parce que tu as déjà essayé de me TUER !

- Un privilège auquel beaucoup d'autres ont eu droit.

- En effet. Et c'est pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Al peut encore te faire confiance, après toutes les horreurs qu'il sait sur toi !

- Sa gentillesse, c'est sa faiblesse. Il pardonnerait à n'importe qui.

Edward rassembla ses doigts et les craqua de manière menaçante.

- Heureusement, dit-il, je le rattrape de ce côté-là. Ne t'attends jamais à être considéré comme un frère de ma part. Ta place est en Enfer, aux côtés de Lust, Glutonny, Greed et tous ces autres fous !

Cette fois-ci, Envy ne rigola plus.

Plus du tout. Il troqua son sourire arrogant contre une mine blessée, et cracha ces mots, les mâchoires crispées et les sourcils froncés :

- Qui es-tu pour nous juger ? Tu ne sais rien des homonculus !

- Au contraire, j'en sais bien assez, rétorqua Edward. Vous avez été fabriqués dans des accès de folie qui ont aussitôt été regrettés. Vos créateurs étaient tous désespérés au moment où ils vous ont donné naissance, et ils n'ont réussi qu'à engendrer la forme la plus immonde de ce désespoir ! Voilà ce que vous êtes, vous, les homonculus : des pantins, sans âme et sans coeur ! Des erreurs de la nature ! Des assassins !

- Tais-toi ! hurla Envy. Si tu avais été ne fut-ce qu'une seconde à ma place, tu aurais peut-être compris !

- Ce n'est pas en tuant des gens que tu allais acquérir une âme ! Ta quête de la pierre philosophale a fait plus de morts qu'une vie humaine n'aurait jamais pu en racheter !

Et Edward, enflammé par ses propres paroles, fut alors pris à la gorge par de tas de souvenirs atroces, où les visages d'Hugues, Elysia, Alphonse, son père, sa mère, et bien d'autres innocents s'entremêlaient furieusement. L'homonculus avait causé des rivières de larmes intarissables. Il devait payer pour ses meurtres.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, l'ancien alchimiste se jeta sur Envy dans le vain espoir de l'étrangler, de le mettre en pièce.

A ce moment, Alphonse surgit par la porte vitrée du balcon, et hurla en direction des son frère :

- Ed, NON ! Lâche-le !

Le jeune homme obéit instantanément, soudain terrorisée par ses propres actes. Alphonse se plaça à ses côtés et lui saisit l'épaule, comme pour l'empêcher de céder une nouvelle fois à un excès de rage.

Envy, appuyé contre les barreaux, reprenait difficilement sa respiration, une main toujours plaquée sur sa gorge douloureuse. Sa plaie au ventre s'était rouverte à cause du choc, et du sang imbibait son bandage. Il leva ses yeux plein de colère vers Edward et lui cria :

- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?! Je ne savais même pas ce que le mot « remord » signifiait à cette époque! Et puis, laisse tomber, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre !

Envy poussa violement Edward contre le mur. Il quitta ensuite le balcon en refermant avec rage le battant de la fenêtre derrière lui.

Edward baissa la tête. Sa mèche rebelle cachait ses yeux. Pour Alphonse, il était impossible de lire l'expression du visage de son frère, mais il la devinait maussade. D'une petite voix douce, il se contenta de dire :

- On a tous tué des gens, Ed.

Edward redressa son visage et répondit :

- N'essaye pas de le défendre, Al. Ne t'abaisse pas à protéger cette ordure…

- Je dis juste la vérité, Edward. N'avons-nous pas tuer des gens, nous aussi, quand nous cherchions la Pierre Philosophale, et cela pour arriver à nos fins ?

- Quand cela se produisait, c'était des accidents, Al ! On a jamais assassiné des gens de sang-froid !

- Le résultat est le même : une personne morte reste une personne morte. Mais je ne comprends pas, Ed. Le colonel Mustang, par exemple, n'a-t-il pas assassiné des centaines d'innocents, dont les parents de Winry, et cela de sang-froid ? … A lui, pourtant, tu sembles avoir tout pardonné.

- Il… Il agissait sous des ordres, dit Edward d'une voix tremblante. Et il a toujours regretté les meurtres qu'il a commis pendant la guerre d'Ishbal… Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas d'Envy.

- Moi, je crois qu'il regrette, au contraire.

Alphonse se posta face à son frère. Au plus profond de lui, il désirait ardemment le consoler. Car il savait qu'Edward avait agi sous l'effet de la tristesse. Le chagrin le rongeait depuis trop longtemps, et se muait en rage dans son coeur. Rage qui éclatait, sans entraves, pour se libérer. Il fallait l'apaiser, et non le rendre coupable.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ed, dit Alphonse d'une voix calme. Envy a commis des choses atroces. Mais le tuer ne reviendrait-il pas à se baisser au même niveau que lui?

Edward resta muet, mais ce silence semblait contenir une forme d'approbation.

Le cadet continua alors :

- Aussi vrai que pour chaque chose créée, il faut qu'une autre de valeur équivalente soit détruite, je te prie de croire que les anciens actes d'Envy peuvent être remplacés par un comportement bien meilleur. S'il change, cela sera une belle victoire… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Edward mit un certain temps à répondre. Il finit enfin par lâcher :

- Oui… Tu as sans doute raison.

- Et puis, fit remarquer le cadet, n'oublie pas qu'Envy est notre seul rempart pour rentrer chez nous…

- Tu sembles vraiment y tenir.

Alphonse afficha un air surpris :

- P… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'a pas hâte de revoir les autres, toi aussi ? Winry, tante Pinako, le colonel Mustang ou l…

- Je ne parlais pas du fait de rentrer ! le coupa Edward. Ensuite, il fit volte-face, sa tresse volant au passage, et rentra à son tour dans l'appartement.

Alphonse resta quelques secondes interdit, réfléchissant à ce que son aîné avait voulu souligner par ces mots. Quand il eut enfin compris l'allusion de son frère, il baissa les yeux, soupira, puis, tremblant sous l'effet du froid, décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de quitter le balcon…

§

Edward, dans l'obscurité matinale de la chambre, tremblait d'effroi. Dans sa main, une paire de ciseaux aiguisés pointait dangereusement le torse d'Envy.

Il ne fallait plus hésiter. Le sommeil de son ennemi n'allait pas durer éternellement; il devait agir sans tarder, profiter de ce moment opportun, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais soudain, quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Edward se saisit et dirigea son regard vers le nouveau venu. Il ne laissa pourtant pas tomber sa paire de ciseaux, son poing les maintenant toujours aussi fermement.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? dit Alphonse en entrant dans la pièce. Pas comme ça ! Pas dans son sommeil !

- E tu crois quoi !? rétorqua durement l'aîné Elric. Qu'il va gentiment se laisser faire si je le réveille?

Edward regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler aussi fort. Les paupières de l'homonculus s'ouvrirent brusquement, et deux pupilles noires le fixèrent étrangement.

- Hé voilà ! cria l'ancien alchimiste d'un air déçu. Tout est fichu, maintenant.

Alphonse soupira avant de dire:

- De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

Envy, pour sauver sa peau, bondit de l'autre côté du lit, le plus loin possible d'Edward, et regarda avec dégoût l'arme métallique. Apparemment fort décontenancé, il s'exclama en direction de son ennemi :

- Tu… ! Tu voulais me… me… !

- Te couper les cheveux, oui ! conclut Edward sur un ton désinvolte.

Cassage d'ambiance intégrale.

Alphonse rit doucement, comprenant soudain le malentendu. Il expliqua ensuite à l'homonculus :

- Nous n'avons plus d'argent, et le seul moyen pour en gagner rapidement, c'est de vendre nos cheveux.

Envy, après avoir deux fois cligner des yeux, tapa violemment son pied contre le plancher avant de hurler:

- C'est une BLAGUE ! Comme si j'allais permettre qu'on touche à MES cheveux !

- Hé, s'énerva Edward, t'a intérêt à accepter…! Je te rappelle qu'on t'a recueilli chez nous, et qu'on t'a soigné à nos frais ! En plus, regarde-toi : t'as des cheveux verts ! Dans ce monde, ça n'a rien de normal !

Alphonse grimaça face à la situation ; le ton autoritaire de son frère n'allait sûrement pas jouer en leur faveur. Comme il l'avait prévu, Envy croisa les bras et tira la langue à Ed :

- Débrouilles toi autrement, Shorty !

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! rétorqua violemment Edward, les yeux noirs de colère.

Envy bondit de tous les côtés de la pièce pour éviter les coups que tentait de lui assener son ennemi en chantonnant narquoisement :

- Shorty, shorty, shorty,… !

Alphonse baissa les yeux en sol d'un air dépité. « Oh, non, pensa-t-il intérieurement, c'est toujours pareil avec eux deux. »

- Bon, ça suffit ! dit-il soudain.

Curieusement, Envy obéit, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Edward. Ce dernier profita de cet arrêt impromptu pour enfin atteindre sa cible, lui frappant violement la tête.

- Edward ! se plaignit Alphonse. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Il l'a mérité, rétorqua ce dernier en boudant de côté.

- Et moi je trouve que tu as tout aussi mal agi que lui ; ce n'était pas correct de tenter de lui couper ses cheveux pendant son sommeil… ! Je suis sure qu'en lui demandant gentiment, il acceptera… N'est-ce-pas, Envy ?

Le cadet se tourna vers l'homonculus, plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Ce dernier resta interdit quelques secondes, fixant Alphonse d'un visage sans expressions. Edward, quant à lui, sourit alors moqueusement à son petit frère, comme pour lui signifier que cela ne servait à rien de rêver. Et pourtant… :

- D'accord, finit par accepter Envy en s'asseyant docilement sur le lit, offrant sa nuque aux mains du cadet.

Edward faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Quoi ?! Comment !?

Envy ! … !?

Pas possible ! »

Alphonse afficha un petit sourire contenté. Il prit les ciseaux des mains de son frère, resté tétanisé par le choc, et s'accroupit sur le matelas. Il commença à doucement couper la chevelure d'Envy.

- Pas trop court, indiqua l'homonculus en jugeant les mèches qui tombaient sur le matelas, autour de lui.

- Je coupe jusqu'aux épaules, précisa le cadet. Pas plus, c'est promis…

Edward fixa la scène d'un œil dégoûté, puis quitta la pièce d'un pas blessé, en maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles à propos de noyades, d'assassin, et de bassines de lait bouillantes.

§

C'était comme la goutte qui faisait débordée le vase, pour la quatrième fois en deux jours. Oui… Plus de doute là-dessus : Edward détestait Envy.

Il détestait son corps, pourtant si semblable au sien.

Sa manière de sourire avec ironie.

Ses yeux pervers qui reluquaient sans gêne les détails qui lui plaisaient.

Son impudeur, ses sarcasmes.

Et au-dessus de tout cela, il détestait sa manière de jouer un horrible double-jeu : face à Alphonse, pour une raison qui souvent faisait tressaillir l'aîné Elric, l'homonculus se montrait tout chaud tout miel. Il acceptait chaque directive sortie de la bouche du cadet, tandis qu'il rabaissait sans cesse Edward par des propos blessants.

Mais, cette fois-ci, l'aîné Elric ne se laisserait plus faire par l'homonculus !... Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui allait gagner la partie !... Lui qui aurait le dernier mot !... Et c'est donc le regard déterminé ainsi que la voix pleine de fougue qu'Edward hurla :

- ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE JE PORTERAI CETTE STUPIDE VALISE !

Envy resserra le manche de la malle en cuir, la pressa d'un air possessif contre lui, et tira la langue à Edward avant de dire :

- Nan, pas question.

Alphonse, debout sur le palier du troisième étage, assistait à la scène avec désolation. Il leva les yeux au plafond d'un air ennuyé : il commençait _vraiment_ à en avoir la claque des disputes entre son frère et l'homonculus. Sans cesse, entre ces deux-là, la compétition continuait. Le moindre petit service devenait à leurs yeux une quête d'une importance incommensurable, et ils s'en disputaient donc sans arrêt la tâche. Ce matin encore, alors qu'Alphonse s'apprêtait à descendre les poubelles, Envy avait proposé de l'aider, ce qui avait évidemment piqué à vif la jalousie maladive d'Edward. Quand Alphonse y songeait, il avait presque envie de rire : car oui ! aussi inimaginable et absurde cela puisse paraître, son grand frère s'était bel et bien battu pour descendre les poubelles !

Cette compétiation alarmante devait prendre fin, immédiatement.

- Stop ! stop ! stop ! répéta lentement Al faisant « non » de la tête. Aucun de vous deux ne portera ma valise, puisque c'est comme ça !

Edward se tourna vers son cadet et lui dit :

- J'en ai assez de ce palmier faux-cul ! Je refuse qu'il voyage avec nous !

- Hé, shorty… N'oublie pas que mes cheveux ont servi à payer les billets de train.

- Et alors ? fit Edward sur un ton indifférent. Tu ressembles toujours autant à un sale palmier ragoûtant, ça ne change rien.

- Mouai, n'empêche, sourit mesquinement l'homonculus, je préfère ressembler à un sale palmier qu'à un nabot tressé.

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs de rage. Il brandit son poing et hurla :

- REPÈTE !?

- Nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot, nabot,… !

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse avait sagement saisi la valise abandonnée, et descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble. Arrivé en bas, il entendait toujours Envy et Edward se battre au troisième étage. De sympathiques « bouffe ça, espèce de taré vert ! », et autres « la ferme, nain de jardin ! » résonnaient dans la cage d'escaliers.

Alphonse poussa la porte principale et sortit dans les rues de Berlin, fuyant les cris et les injures. L'air froid le fit un bref instant tressaillir. Il remercia les Cieux d'être vêtu d'une bonne veste et d'une écharpe en laine tiède. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche de son manteau cotonneux, afin de vérifier que leur trois billets de train pour Dusseldörf ne s'étaient pas envolés. Ils sentit sous ses doigts le papier glacé, aussi lisse que la couche de verglas qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Deux heures de trajet dans une cabine de 2 mètre carré à trois, se murmura t'il à lui même. Pfff… Je me demande combien de survivants atteindront la gare de Dussëldorf.

Alors qu'il entamait ses premiers pas vers la station ferovière de la ville de Berlin, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit brutalement derrière lui, attirant les regards des quelques passants matinaux. Envy et Edward tentaient vainement de courir, se retenant l'un l'autre, chacun visiblement déterminé à rejoindre Alphonse avant l'autre. Ils se criaient toujours dessus :

- Lâche-moi, nabot !

- C'est toi qui me retiens, crétin !

Alphonse se mit à courir dans l'espoir de tenir la distance entre lui et les eux hurluberlus qui le suivaient. Mais avec le poids de sa valise dans une main, et le verglas à ses pieds, il eut tôt fait de perdre son équilibre, et commença à dangereusement glisser sur les pavés.

- Wooooh… hooo…hooo !

Aussitôt, Envy et Edward arrêtèrent de se battre et portèrent leur attention sur le cadet. Alphonse, agitant ses bras dans les airs, continuait à joyeusement valdinguer d'un côté à l'autre du trottoir, ses semelles glissant sur les pavés comme des patins à glace. Ses « frères » se précipitèrent tous les deux pour lui venir en secours.

In extremis, Alphonse se rattrapa à un lampadaire et s'y accrocha, tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, et vit le corps d'Edward affalé sur celui d'Envy. Apparemment, ils avaient chuté ensemble en tentant de le sauver.

- Foutu verglas ! dit l'aîné Elric en se relevant.

Il ramassa ensuite son képi brun et le remit négligemment sur son crâne.

Envy se remit à son tour sur ses pieds. Ce matin, Alphonse lui avait offert des vêtements plus accordés à la saison. Le jeune homme revêtait désormais une chemise blanche, et une salopette brune aux bretelles en cuir. Il se mit à épousseter son écharpe de laine noire en maugréant :

- Putain, il a beau être petit, il pèse lourd.

- Que du muscle, se défendit Edward.

- Dans un petit corps comme le tien, ça doit être facile à préserver, se moqua Envy.

Edward devint rouge. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait déraciné le lampadaire pour assommer l'homonculus avec. Ça aurait au moins prouvé qu'il avait vraiment une masse musculaire importante.

- AL ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Le cadet soupira avant d'une fois de plus reprendre la situation en main :

- Bien, Envy… J'aimerais que tu ne compliques plus la situation. Cesse une bonne fois pour toute de prétendre qu'Edward est petit.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il cesse de me traiter de palmier psychopathe, imposa l'homonculus.

- Je suis certain qu'Edward est en mesure de répondre à cette demande… N'est-ce-pas Edward ?

Le jeune homme blond afficha une moue boudeuse avant de décréter :

- Soit… S'il arrête, j'arrête.

Alphonse sourit :

- À la bonne heure ! Allons, ne traînons plus, à présent. Notre train quitte la gare de Berlin à 9h15. Il s'agit de ne pas le rater !

§

Edward, assis à côté de la vitre, regardait le paysage défilé d'un air absent. Il se questionnait sur sa façon d'agir par rapport à sa sois-disante supériorité en tant qu'aîné. Le visage qui se reflétait dans la vitre le laissait encore parfois perplexe…

Oui, il avait grandi. Son corps avait changé. Son visage lui semblait plus doux. Et même si sa taille laissait à désirer, les gens qu'il rencontrait le considéraient aujourd'hui comme un jeune homme mûr, et non plus comme un enfant.

Soudain, Edward sentit une légère pression contre son épaule. Il tourna son visage et remarqua avec étonnement qu'Alphonse somnolait tout contre lui, endormi par le son soporifique des rails. Son visage d'ange avait trouvé un point d'encrage plus que confortable contre le bras tiède de son grand frère. Sa bouche rose, légèrement entrouverte, et ses paupières laiteuses traduisaient un sentiment de sérénité touchant.

Alphonse n'avait que 16 ans, et restait aux yeux d'Edward un être fragile, qu'il devait absolument protéger. Tel était son rôle d'aîné, puisque leurs parents avaient péri en un temps avancé. Il comprenait que leur lien fraternel, rendu si puissant grâce aux épreuves traversées ensemble, les souderait sans doute à jamais l'un à l'autre, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui, enfin réunies, prenaient un sens. Edward se rendait bien compte que son affection débordante envers son cadet pouvait apparaître un peu étrange aux yeux des autres gens. Mais il savait aussi que cet amour fusionnel s'expliquait au vue de leur passé si chaotique. Et le passé, en rien on ne pouvait le changer…

Tout s'accordait désormais parfaitement dans son esprit cartésien: lui, Alphonse, leur passé, leur avenir,... Tout cela ne faisait plus qu'un. L'image du puzzle lui semblait parfaitement claire.

Ou du moins, presque claire…

- J'ai FAIM ! beugla soudain Envy sans retenue.

Alphonse se réveilla aussitôt, tandis qu'Edward fronça les sourcils.

Il fallait toujours que l'homonculus gâche leur beau tableau familial ! Aux yeux d'Edward, Envy s'était odieusement imposé dans leur partie, sans préavis, telle une troisième pièce du puzzle importune qui viciait toute l'image.

Et l'aîné Elric pouvait bien se l'avouer, désormais : il était jaloux… Jaloux d'Envy qui lui ravissait l'exclusivité d'Alphonse. Et ça, pour une raison étrange, il ne le supportait pas.

- J'ai faim ! répéta subitement l'homonculus en se jetant sur ses pieds.

Alphonse se frotta les yeux et proposa :

- Bien… On pourrait aller manger au wagon-restaurant. T'en penses quoi, Ed ?

- Trop cher.

L'homonculs afficha un air frustré. Il se défendit par ces mots :

- L'argent de MES cheveux peut bien payer MON dîner, non ?

- Non, répondit simplement Edward en reportant son attention sur le paysage des campagnes allemandes, une main soutenant son menton.

- Ce voyage dure deux heures ! je n'attendrai pas qu'on soit arrivé à … à.. Du-truc-machin pour me payer un gueuleton !

Alphonse précisa gentiment le nom de leur réelle destination :

- Dusseldörf, en faite. Et je crois que nous n'en avons plus que pour une heure, à présent.

- Rappel-moi pourquoi on va se terrer dans ce bled, déjà ? fit Envy en replaçant ses bretelles en cuir le long de son torse.

- Car il y a de fortes chances que la bombe d'Uranium y soit. Selon les dernières nouvelles nationales, le nombre de soldats dans ce petit bourg aurait subitement triplé. Une telle augmentation de la présence militaire nous a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Envy en baissant négligemment les yeux. J'avais presque oublié que Fullmetal tenait une fois de plus à jouer les héros chevaleresques pour… comment déjà… ? sauver le monde, c'est ça…?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, trop plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Mais voilà-t-il pas _(allez, dis, fieu ! XD)_ que le ventre d'Alphonse se mit soudain à gargouiller bruyamment. Envy n'était pas le seul à avoir faim, apparemment. Le cadet se sentit soudain gêné et une jolie teinte rose apparut sur ses joues alors que l'homonculus déclara sur un ton vainqueur :

- Bien ! Je crois que face à cette tonitruante vérité, Fullmetal daignera enfin à nous nourrir.

Edward arracha ses yeux du paysage qui défilait au-dehors, et plongea sa main dans la poche de son veston. Il en retira quelques billets froissés.

- Tenez ! fit-il en lançant l'argent sur la banquette en face de lui. Allez manger ensemble, moi je préfère rester seul.

L'homonculs afficha un sourire plus que satisfait, ses grands yeux noirs brillant de contentement.

- Parfait, parfait, parfait, murmura-t-il en s'emparant avidement de la monnaie. Tu viens, Al ?

- Euh…, fit le cadet en lançant un bref regard à son frère. Oui, je… je te rejoins tout de suite, Envy… Pars devant, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Il fit ensuite coulisser la porte de leur compartiment et sortit dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Alphonse, dès qu'il fut seul avec son frère, se tourna vers lui et demanda sans détour:

- Ed, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles complètement déprimé.

Ce-dernier, la main toujours placée sous le menton, se contenta de soupirer en fermant et rouvrant doucement ses paupières. Son mutisme cachait des tas de vérités inavouables : la jalousie qui le tourmentait, son besoin de possessivité envers Alphonse, et la blessure de son orgueil personnel.

Alphonse se pencha tout près de son frère et insista, la détermination pouvant se lire dans ses yeux :

- Je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aies répondu, Ed. Je vois bien que la présence d'Envy te déplaît… Je croyais pourtant que tu ferais un effort. Regarde-moi ; je m'en sors bien.

C'en fut trop pour l'ancien Alchimiste. Cette fois-ci, il regarda Alphonse droit dans les yeux, et lui dit subitement, sans vraiment y réfléchir :

- Je… ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche !

Alphonse se raidit un instant sur la banquette, ses épaules se levant de quelques centimètres. Une fois la surprise passée, il répéta sans comprendre :

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas qu'il me touche ?

Et le fait de redire ces mots l'aida soudain à en déchiffrer le sens… Sans pouvoir le contrôler, Alphonse rougit brusquement, ce qui augmenta d'ailleurs encore plus sa gêne. Le roulement régulier du train et le son des rails résonnaient désormais dans ses oreilles de manière lointaine. Il se mit soudain à craindre le regard perçant de son grand frère, et détourna ses yeux nébuleux. Fixant ses fines mains blanches, il balbutia avec une timidité touchante :

- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi, Ed. Envy et moi, on n'a rien en commun. Et puis, jamais je ne… je…

- Toi, non; mais lui, si ! le coupa brusquement Edward. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué la façon dont il te regardait ?! A chaque fois que je le vois poser ses yeux sur toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il… ! qu'il… ! Raah ! J'aimerais lui arracher sa sale petite tête ! Son sourire vicieux, sa langue de reptile, tout !... Je le hais !

- On dirait que tu es jaloux, fit timidement remarquer Alphonse.

- Ouai, ben, c'est peut-être bien ça ! osa enfin avouer Edward en détournant ses yeux à son tour, fixant le paysage à la fenêtre.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Alphonse n'osait plus bouger, plus parler, à peine respirer. Il fixait le plancher de leur compartiment d'un air absent, en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées. Edward avait commencé à presser d'un air mal à l'aise son képi brun. Il le tortillait avec ses mains comme une éponge humide, sans vraiment y faire attention.

Soudain, Alphonse se leva sous l'effet d'une impulsion, et se dirigea promptement vers la porte. Il la fit glisser, la franchit, et dit précipitamment avant de disparaître dans le couloir:

- Tu sais bien que tu comptes plus que lui, Ed. T'as toujours compté plus.

Et le panneau de bois coulissa à nouveau, laissant Edward seul dans le compartiment.

Les derniers mots de son cadet avaient totalement allégé son esprit. Une bouffée de bonheur le prit à la gorge, et il sourit, extrêmement soulagé de voir que même en temps troubles, il ne perdait rien de l'exclusivité qu'il avait sur son petit frère.

Son cher petit frère.

Alphonse…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Et plus important encore : comment voyez-vous la suite ? Je tiens à suivre l'envie de la majorité

Le prochain chapitre fera peut-être monter le rating d'un chouya de plus !

En attendant, vous pouvez vous exprimer ! Si, si, les reviews sont là pour ça… Et l'auteur pour les lire avec intérêt.

A plus, la compagnie ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: un grand super giga grand MERCI à tous les reviewers. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que je suis lue !

Sachez aussi que je désapprouve TOTALEMENT la conduite d'Envy dans ce chapitre. Pas bien, pas bien, ce qu'il fait. Mais bon, on ne change pas les persos d'un coup de baguette magique, ne ? '  
La chanson auquelle notre homonculus préféré fait référence dans ce dernier paragraphe s'appelle « toc, toc, toc », et elle est chantée par la très talentueuse Zazie.

Voili, voilà !  
Bonne lecture à tous, et ENJOY !

------------------------------------------------$$--------------------------------------------------$$--------------------------------$$

**Chapitre 4 :**

Envy dévisagea les différents couples du wagon-restaurant avec mépris. Tous étaient attablés devant leur repas et babillaient joyeusement. Seul le barman se la jouait solo.

L'homonculus grinça des dents…  
Pourquoi ces humains se promenaient-ils toujours par paire ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se déplacer SEUL, comme lui le faisait ?

Autrement dit, pourquoi devait-il se sentir si misérable face à tous ces couples débordant de joie ?

Envy s'avança promptement vers le comptoir en effaçant vite de son esprit tout sursaut de honte. Il fixa narquoisement les différentes tables en pensant au fond de lui : « ouai, je sais : je suis pas accompagné. Et alors, connards ?!? »

Une fois le fond de la pièce atteint, il tapa son bras droit sur le comptoir et demanda sans détour :

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut commander à manger?

Le vieil employé chauve qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du grand meuble en acajou arrêta d'essuyer ses verres à vin et répondit poliment à Envy, d'une lente voix chevrotante :

- Désolé, mon garçon, mais on ne sert plus de petit-déjeuner après 11H00.

L'homonculus sentit la colère monter en lui pour trois raisons :

1) le vieux chnoque l'avait appelé « mon garçon » !  
2) le vieux chnoque ne voulait pas le servir !  
3) le vieux chnoque portait les mêmes bretelles en cuir noir que lui !

- Hé, écoute- moi bien, papy, fit Envy d'une voix basse mais menaçante, en s'accoudant au-dessus du bar à outrance. J'ai faim, et je ne décamperai pas d'ici avant que tu n'aies vidé ton frigo, c'est clair ? Et par la même occasion, tu peux faire sauter les bretelles… J'ai horreur qu'on soit habillé de la même façon que moi.

- Mais… fit l'employé en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

L'homonculus approcha encore plus son visage et le coupa direct :

- Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je commande, tu sers !

- Impossible, soutint bravement le vieil homme. Je ne peux pas servir le dîner avant 12h30. Il vous faudra patienter.

- Tu sais que j'en ai tué pour moins que ça ? maugréa Envy.

- Hélas… commança l'employé.

- J'ai faim ! le coupa l'autre sur un ton plus fort, en se couchant littéralement par-dessus le comptoir.

Le vieil homme recula d'un pas, près à s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'une troisième personne surgit soudain à leurs côtés, et se permit de gentiment intervenir:

- Tenez, fit le nouveau venu. Si cela peut vous aider, j'ai ici deux croissants dont je n'ai pas envie…

Envy détourna ses yeux menaçant du vieux serveur chauve, se remit convenablement debout face au comptoir et dévisagea l'arrivant béni.  
Il n'en revint pas en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Ce dernier tendait devant lui un panier d'osier clair, dans lequel reposaient deux appétissant croissants dorés, un petit pot de beurre et un autre de confiture à la fraise.

Envy, sans y croire, cligna deux fois des paupières avant de vivement réagir :

- Putain, Ed ! Comment t'as déniché ça ?

Mais le jeune homme sembla surpris de se faire adresser la parole sur un ton si familier :

- Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

L'homonculus, qui se croyait la cible d'une blague idiote, s'apprêtait à traiter Edward de nabot pathétique, quand il remarqua soudain que le nouveau venu n'avait RIEN d'un « nabot ». Il mesurait sûrement dix centimètres de plus que l'aîné Elric, et portait des vêtements différents : un costume beige, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire mal nouée.  
Pourtant, le visage s'avérait parfaitement identique, ainsi que la voix, la coupe de cheveux, ou encore la stature.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Envy, sur un ton mi-surpris, mi-curieux.

- Hé bien, vous le savez, non ? Je suis Edmund. Edmund Heidrich...

- Désolé, y'a eu erreur ! J'vous ai pris pour un autre. Un nabot qui s'appelle Edward Elric.

- Vr… Vraiment ? C'est étrange, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Ouai, ben, en tout cas, vous vous ressemblez vraiment trop, c'est grave !

Profitant de cette interruption, le barman s'éloigna le plus possible d'Envy, et alla essuyer d'autres verres, gardant tout de même un œil méfiant sur le jeune homme… mais de loin !

- C'est bien la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive, continua Edmund avec un sourire franc au visage. Je n'ai pourtant pas un physique banal, il me semble… ?

- Et sinon, ça tient toujours pour les croissants ? ramena soudain Envy sur un ton envieux.

Les prunelles d'Edmund sursautèrent soudain sur le panier d'osier qu'il avait en main ; suite à cette brève discussion, il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue près du comptoir.  
Un peu confus, il répondit aussitôt :

- Ha, oui, bien sûr ! Tenez : ils sont à vous. Je n'ai aucun appétit, pour le moment.

Envy se saisit du panier, à la fois comblé et méfiant :

- Z'étes sûr ? J'dois pas vous rembourser, ni rien ?

- C'est aimable à vous de le proposer, mais ce petit-déjeuner était compris dans le prix de mon ticket de train. Je voyage en première classe. D'ailleurs, si cela vous tente, je vous invite à partager mon compartiment ; je m'y sens horriblement seul.

Envy se retint d'afficher une grimace à l'entente cette proposition, car la ressemblance entre cet homme et Edward était si troublante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prendre pour la même et unique personne. À ce moment très précis, Alphonse surgit dans le dos des deux jeunes hommes et s'annonça comme une fleur sur un champ de bataille:

- Me voilà, Envy. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Quand Edmund se tourna vers le cadet Elric, deux interrogations se peignèrent sur leur visage :

- E… Ed ? balbutia Alphonse, sans comprendre comment son frère aîné pouvait se trouver dans le wagon-restaurant, alors qu'il venait à l'instant de le quitter, à l'autre bout du train.

- Al… Alfons ? répondit l'autre sans y croire.

La voix traînante d'Envy s'ajouta avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse dans ce duo de timbres étonnés:

- Putain… J'pige plus rien !

§

Après maintes et moult questions confuses, et autant de réponses troublantes, Edward, Alphonse, Envy et Edmund s'étaient retrouvés dans un des compartiments des wagons de première classe afin de discuter plus posément entre eux.

Alphonse, comme dans un soucis de ralliement, avait pris place à côté de son grand frère, tandis que le sosie de celui-ci lui faisait face. Assis à côté d'Edmund, Envy avait entamé son premier croissant barbouillé de beurre et de confiture, et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à leur conversation.

Edward s'était vu dans l'obligation de raconter l'histoire de leur passé, ce qui impliquait des révélations à propos de leur vrai lieu d'origine (Shambala, comme l'appelaient les humains de la Terre), mais aussi la manière par laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés hors de leur monde, et le but qu'ils poursuivaient à présent.

Edmund ne put qu'agréer à ces révélations, aussi incroyables lui paraissaient-elles, étant donné qu'une preuve vivante lui en parlait, et qu'une autre répondant au doux nom d'Alphonse se tenait en face de lui. Mais, plus que le monde parallèle des frères Elric et de l'homonculus, un autre sujet attirait toute son attention:

- Ainsi, vous avez été témoin de la mort de mon petit frère ? demanda Edmund, le visage fermé.

- Oui, répondit sombrement Edward, en évitant de trop regardé le jeune homme.

Ce physique si semblable au sien le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir faussé. Il se demandait, par moments, si cette rencontre ne se passait pas dans un de ses rêves. À trop détailler le visage d'Emund, un sentiment sordide le prenait à la gorge : son corps n'appartenait pas qu'à lui. Mais une question le tourmentait plus encore :

- Comment se fait-il qu'Alfons ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous ? J'ai vécu pendant deux ans avec lui... Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je lui avais moi-même confié sur sa ressemblance avec mon propre petit frère, jamais il n'a mentionné votre existence…

- Nous… nous étions en dispute, expliqua évasivement Edmund en détournant soudain son regard. Nous n'avions plus de contact. Il ne me considérait d'ailleurs plus comme son frère…

Alphonse émit un petit murmure horrifié en s'imaginant en arriver à ce point là avec son grand propre frère ; cette idée lui semblait insupportable.

- La nouvelle de sa mort ne m'est arrivée que deux semaines plus tard, continua tristement Edmund. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… J'aurais tant voulu le voir une dernière fois. Lui parler… avant qu'il ne meurt … Et lui demander pardon. Lui dire que je l'aimais, malgré tout. … Mais…. Au lieu de cela, j'ai même manqué son enterrement… Un caprice du sort… Peut-être l'ais-je mérité.

En entendant une aussi triste confession, la main d'Alphonse s'approcha instinctivement de celle de son grand frère, comme s'il se projetait dans la même histoire, et désirait attester de sa présence. Edward sourit discrètement à son cadet pour le rassurer. Son sourire semblait transmettre des mots tels que: « je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ; Jamais cela ne nous arrivera ».

Envy se frotta la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise et demanda sur un ton parfaitement à l'aise :

- Vous revenez tout droit du cimetière de Berlin, j'imagine ? C'était le but de votre voyage ?

Edmund acquiesça discrètement, les paupières toujours à demi closes, comme si le fait de regarder la vérité en face lui faisait peur. Il ajouta ensuite poliment :

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez mis en place pour mon petit frère…

- Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial, répondit modestement Edward.

- L'épitaphe m'a semblé très soignée. J'ai aussi appris qu'une cérémonie avait été organisée pour sa mise en terre. Sachez que j'ai été très content d'apprendre qu'il avait été enseveli avec tout le respect nécessaire…

- C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire, murmura Alphonse.

Edmund leva ses yeux vers le cadet Elric. Ses yeux tremblaient d'émotion quand il avoua, la gorge serrée:

- Votre ressemblance est vraiment troublante. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi. Vous avez son visage de 16 ans. La même expression…

- Je peux en dire autant de vous et d'Edward, répondit l'intéressé en rougissant légèrement.

Un bref silence s'en suivit. Chacun observait l'autre dans un mutisme troublé. Puis, soudain, la voix d'Alphonse se leva à nouveau.

- Edmund…, dit-il, avant de marquer une courte pause.

Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers le cadet, et les oreilles se tenaient aux aguets. L'impatience et la curiosité se lisaient sur les visages des trois autres. Il semblait évident que la question suivante allait relever de la plus grande importance. Enfin, Alphonse finit sa phrase :

- Aimez-vous le lait…?

Edward tomba à la renverse.

Alors, c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, une fois de plus ?!? De sa taille ?!?  
Envy rit mesquinement.

Edmund, une fois la surprise passée, décrispa son visage, sourit gentiment à Alphonse, puis répondit sans vraiment comprendre:

- Euh… Oui, j'adore le lait. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en bois deux grand verres chaque matin. … P…. Pourquoi ? Est-ce mal ?

- Oh, non, au contraire, le rassura Alphonse. Cela explique juste la différence de taille entre vous et mon grand frère!

- C'EST CA ! fit l'aîné sur un ton blessé.

- Frangin… le prend pas mal… c'est juste … euh… j'essayais de trouver une explication, tu comprends ? Et quand je pense à Winry qui te disais à chaque fois de boire ton lait et que t…

- C'est bon, Al ! J'ai compris ! Traite-moi de nabot, rien à foutre ! J'commençais à en avoir l'habitude, de toute façon, avec ce crétin de palmier psychopathe !

- HEY ! répliqua le 'palmier' en question, les yeux noirs de colère. Je t'avais dit de ne plus JAMAIS m'appeler comme ça, nain de jardin !

- Ta gueule, homonculus de mes deux !

- ho nooooooooonnnn…. souffla tristement Alphonse en plaçant une main peinée sur son front. Ca va pas recommencer…

§

Edmund avait invité ses compagnons de voyage à loger chez lui. Il habitait une maison à proximité de Dussëldorf, et se voyait ravi de pouvoir leur venir en aide. De plus, même si aucun des trois garçons ne l'avaient encore remarqué, la présence physique d'Alphonse l'apaisait énormément. Il ne voulait plus quitter cette copie conforme de son petit frère avant d'avoir fait son deuil ; il s'agissait pour lui d'une sorte de chimère salvatrice.

A la gare, Edward et Alphonse remarquèrent un chauffeur au garde-à-vous devant une voiture luxuriante. Ils n'en revinrent pas quand ce dernier s'adressa à Edmund par ces mots, en effectuant une petite courbette respectueuse :

- Monsieur Heidrich, bienvenu. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Oui, merci Rodolf. Nous avons trois invités. J'espère que le coffre sera assez grand.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, monsieur Heidrich. Je me charge de tout…

Le dit 'Rodolf' saisit aussitôt les bagages de son maître, puis ceux de la nouvelle petite troupe, et alla les ranger à l'arrière de la voiture. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse, Edward et Envy prirent place sur la banquette des passagers recouverte d'un cuire beige délicieusement mou.

- Edmund, puis-je te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, Alphonse, répondit l'autre en le regardant via le rétro-viseur avec un sourire amusé.

- Quel est ton métier ?

- Je suis le gérant de plusieurs usines de vêtements qui appartenaient jadis à mon père. Ces derniers temps, elles tournent à plein régime pour le compte de l'armée. Les soldats ont besoin d'uniformes…

- Je vois. Ceci expliquant cela, j'imagine que tu n'as pas de souci financier.

- Tu imagines bien... Mais les affaires m'ennuient, ces derniers temps. J'espère pouvoir reléguer mon poste à un associé compétent, et ainsi pleinement pouvoir profiter de t… votre présence.

Edward, plaqué entre Envy et la fenêtre de la Volkswagen, se renfrogna contre son siège. Il avait clairement saisi le lapsus d'Edmund qui s'était rattrapé au dernier moment pour ne pas dire « ta » présence. Le jeune homme cachait mal son jeu, et on lisait déjà dans son regard le désir de faire d'Alphonse son nouveau petit frère ; une seconde chance de réussite avec la famille.  
Mais ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui dérangeait l'aîné Elric : le simple fait de voir les yeux incrédules de son petit frère briller d'admiration face au luxe de cette voiture l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Lui aussi, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu passer sa vie à travailler dans les affaires, devenir riche, et inviter Alphonse à monter dans une magnifique auto avec chauffeur intégré!

Seulement, voilà : il n'en avait pas eu le temps, trop occupé à courir derrière leur corps transmutés, dans un monde parallèle aux milles dangers alchimiques, où la marque Volkswagen n'avait encore jamais été déposée !

Envy, qui observait mesquinement Edward depuis un moment, lui souffla soudain à l'oreille :

- Hé bien, chibi… On dirait que, ton sosie et toi, vous partagez le même objet de convoitise… Pas vrai?

Au lieu de nier cette incitation à la violence verbale, comme l'aurait fait tout être humain doté d'un peu de subtilité, Edward préféra répondre à cette provocation, et murmura à son tour :

- Alphonse n'a rien d'un objet, crétin feuillu !... et je ne le « convoite » pas !

- Tss, tss. Un palmier, ça n'a pas de feuilles.

- Et ça n'a pas de langue non plus, grinça Edward entre ses dents. Alors je te conseille de la fermer…

La voiture démarra une fois que Rodolf eut pris place, et ils quittèrent la gare.

Dix minutes plus tard, non loin de là, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une magnifique maison-de-maître, au cœur de la ville de Wuppertal.  
Selon les dires d'Edmund, Dusseldörf se trouvait à dix minutes en voiture de là. Alphonse ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façade romano-gothique de l'imposante demeure avec de grands yeux ébahis, tandis que Rodolf s'afférait à porter les valises.

- Montez, je vous en prie, les invita Edmund en leur désignant le perron.

Envy fut le premier à gravir les marches de pierre grises jusqu'à la grosse porte en chaîne laquée. L'entrée, s'ouvrant alors, dévoila l'harmonieuse figure juvénile d'un majordome distingué. L'homonculus tiqua : comment se faisait-il qu'aucune soubrette n'avait été engagée comme employée de maison ? Selon lui, un jeune garçon comme Edmund Heidrich, fortuné et dans la fleur de l'âge, aurait normalement dû donné sa préférence à la gente féminine, et non masculine…  
Cela ne lui paraissait pas normal, à juste titre.

- Voici Karl, mon intendant, présenta Edmund avec un sourire presque fier. Il vous conduira jusqu'à vos chambres.

Le dit « Karl » baissa respectueusement les yeux en ouvrant plus largement la porte afin de permettre aux quatre nouvel arrivants de pénétrer dans le hall.  
Envy, aux aguets des moindres détails, décela sur la figure du majordome une once de regret. Comme si le fait de voir débarquer des invités le contrariait.  
Que cela signifiait-il ?

- Karl, veuillez préparer la chambre Bleue pour ce jeune homme, dit Edmund en désignant Envy de la main.

Puis, se tournant vers les frères Elric, il leur expliqua :

- Je n'ai hélas que deux chambres d'invités. Mais j'imagine qu'en tant que frère, cela ne vous gêne pas outre mesure de dormir dans un même lit… ?

- Aucun problème, le rassura Alphonse. C'est déjà très gentil à vous de nous accueillir.

- Le plaisir me revient…

Karl, qui venait pour la première d'inspecter les nouveaux arrivants, sembla fort surpris de constater la ressemblance troublante entre son maître et l'aîné Elric.  
Comprenant son indécision, Edmund lui dit :

- Etonnant, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je… J'ignorais que monsieur avait un frère jumeau, dit poliment le jeune valet.

- Moi aussi, sourit Edmund en enlevant sa veste.

Aussitôt Karl s'en saisit et alla la pendre au portemanteau, ce après quoi il guida Envy, Edward et Alphonse jusque dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, accompagné par Edmund.

Les frères Elric furent les premiers à se voir attribuer leur chambre. Karl leur présenta les commodités, et leur remit leur valise, pendant qu'Edmund s'occupait de placer Envy dans ses nouveaux appartements.

L'homonculus avançait derrière le jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur le mouvement continu de ses épaules qui entraînait celui de sa natte. Un petit sourire curieux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand une hypothétique explication concernant le choix des domestiques lui vint à l'esprit : « et si l'aîné Heidrich offrait ses faveurs aux garçons ? ».  
Cette vérité toute simple pouvait expliquer de nombreuses choses, dont la dispute qui avait éclaté, deux ans plus tôt, entre Alfons et Edmund.

Envy respira une bouffée d'air exquise. Son odorat si développé arrivait encore à deviner si la chair qui se trouvait devant lui était vierge ou non. Il s'avéra qu'Edmund portait ce délicieux parfum de pêché, dont Envy raffolait tant… Oh, oui, il l'aimait, ce doux arôme de perdition… !

- Nous voici arrivé à la chambre Bleue, annonça le jeune homme en s'arrêtant face à une porte, sa tresse glissant sur son épaule.

Il l'ouvrit, entra dans la pièce sombre, et se dirigea aussitôt vers les fenêtres pour en tirer les épais rideaux bleu nuit. La lumière inonda la salle, dévoilant une chambre joliment meublée, dont le lit à baldaquin ainsi que les fauteuils étaient recouverts d'un même tissu azur.

Envy y entra à son tour, un air vicieux au visage, et referma la porte derrière lui. Les bras le long du corps, ses fins doigts blancs frôlaient le bois de la porte. Dans sa tête, il chantonna perversement : « Toc, toc, toc, mais qui est là, -ah ? Le loup qui te mangeras, -ah… »  
Edmund, n'ayant encore rien remarqué au visage sournois de l'homonculus, lui demanda sur un ton léger :

- Cette chambre vous convient-elle ?

Envy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire à cette copie conforme d'Edward Elric. Il s'avança vers son hôte d'une démarche assurée et prédatrice, en répondant mesquinement :

- _Tout_ me convient. En faite, en matière de préférence, j'ai un panel… plutôt large.

Edmund prit conscience de la tension soudaine qui s'était installée entre lui et son invité, ainsi que de leur alarmante proximité.

Envy, arrivé face à lui, le fit reculer de quelque pas, puis le plaqua contre un rideau et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Le loup est rentrée dans la bergerie…

- Q… Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous remercie… à ma façon.

Il fit glisser ses mains froides jusqu'aux hanches du garçon qui ne put refreiner un soupir surpris.

Envy prenait un plaisir tout particulier à réaliser l'un de ses grands fantasmes ; obtenir le contrôle complet du corps d'Edward Elric, et cela de la manière la plus exquise qu'il soit. Après tout, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir le vrai, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la copie ?

- Co… Comment avez-vous su que… ? murmura Edmund en rougissant honteusement.

- Mh, je me suis toujours douté que, dans ce monde ou dans un autre, _vous_ deviez aimer _ça_.

Et c'est précisément en prononçant le _ça_ qu'Envy appuya délicieusement son bassin contre celui d'Heidrich. Ed en ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir.  
C'était pour l'homonculus un vrai régal que d'insuffler ce genre de sensations interdites dans un corps qu'il avait à la fois tant haï, et tant désiré. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Edmund et les saisit brièvement, avant d'aussitôt les libérer, puis de les happer encore une fois, comme un chat qui s'amusait avec une pelote de laine.

La bouche d'Edmund se gorgea d'une couleur carmine désireuse, alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient de passion. Il hésita à placer ses mains sur le torse d'Envy. Cette timidité touchante incita l'homonculus à lui venir en aide.

Un à un, Envy déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant un torse finement musclé, pâle, et imberbe… Edmund rougit de plus belle quand ses mains y furent déposées l'une après l'autre, sous le sourire insidieux d'Envy. A ce contact, un frisson délicieux ébranla son corps, alors qu'une chaleur enivrante envahit son bas-ventre.

Envy savait qu'il avait gagné, et sentait dans son propre corps l'envie pressante d'obtenir d'avantage de contact avec Ed. Ne quittant pas sa jolie proie des yeux, il l'entraîna à reculons vers le lit d'un pas assuré, et l'y assis comme un enfant obéissant…  
Quand leur bassins se quittèrent, une vague de frustration les toucha. Pour y remédier, Envy embrassa Edmund sur le front, les lèvres, le cou, délassa sa cravate noire, lui la retira, lui baisa le torse, lui arracha un soupir, et se dirigea, toujours plus bas, vers le vertige, vers l'interdit… Ed crispa ses fins doigts sur les draps blancs, et soupira, la voix gorgée d'ivresse ;

- ahh…hh.. Envy !

L'homonculus sourit. Le loup avait déniché l'agneau. Et l'agneau avait la voix d'Edward Elric.

------------------------------§§-----------------------------

Suite… dans le prochain chapitre XD ! (quand je vous disais que je désapprouvais sa conduite).

Ha, la, la, la ! Sacré Envy ; toujours à créer des problèmes avec ses manies perverses, hein !  
Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre palmier psychopathe, pas vrai ?  
Faudrait quand même qu'Alphonse remédie un jour au comportement de son demi-frerot.

Et sinon… Une review pour me donner vos impressions?

Merci d'avance !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: youhouuu ! merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis contente de voir que la tournure de l'histoire vous plaît ! Merci pour tous vos gentils compliments. Ecrire c'est ma grande passion. Alors ça fait du bien de voir que c'est utile, et que ça plait à certain

Sur ce, ENJOY !

$$--------------------------------$$------------------------------------------$$-------------------------------$$

**Chapitre IV**

Edward regardait son petit frère déballer leur valise et ranger méthodiquement leurs vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre. Il réalisa soudain combien les cheveux de son frère avaient cette délicieuse couleur mielleuse, combien les doux gestes de ses bras élancés pouvaient traduire sa tendresse, et comment un simple regard venant de sa part pouvait faire fondre son cœur de métal.

Ed continua à l'observer, debout au milieu de la pièce, les lèvres légèrement pincées, et le regard morose.  
Il fallait maintenant être honnête avec soi-même: il aimait son petit frère plus que tout au monde, et même un peu trop.  
Il l'avait déjà dans le sang, et l'avait maintenant dans la peau.  
oui, il était fou d'Alphonse…

Mais fou de lui à sa manière.  
Fou de lui à sa façon.

Un bref sentiment de gêne envahit Edward à l'idée que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de son frère était immoral. Mais aussitôt cette désagréable sensation de culpabilité s'évanouit, car le jeune homme se fit la promesse de ne jamais, jamais, se sentir honteux de l'affection qu'il portait à son cadet. Si d'autres le jugeaient d'un mauvais œil, c'était leur problème. Alors, au Diable les codes de conduite et le sens moral ! Au Diable les qu'en-dira-t-on ! Il s'appelait Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, et se moquait bien du regard des autres. Il aimerait Alphonse comme un fou s'il en avait l'envie.  
Point barre. No comment. Passez, y'a rien à voir. 

Le cadet acheva de ranger leurs livres d'Alchimie sur le rebord de la cheminée.  
La valise semblait désormais vide.

Ainsi, songea tristement Edward, ils allaient rester dans cette étrange demeure.

Alphonse se sentit soudain observé. Il demanda alors, quelque peu intrigué:

- Hé, Ed, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- …

- Je croyais que tu allais être plus optimiste à l'idée de te faire loger dans une si belle maison. … Je veux dire : on a eu de la chance, non ?

Edward aurait voulu répondre en criant « non ! », mais il s'en abstint. En réalité, l'idée de devoir partager le même toit que son sosie lui déplaisait beaucoup, mais comment l'avouer à Alphonse ?

Cela impliquerait de tout devoir lui révéler. Absolument tout.

Il décida donc de répondre:

- Je ne sais pas. Cet Edmund ne me semble pas très net. Alfons, lui par contre, était quelqu'un de bien. S'il a préféré s'éloigner de son frère, cela devait être pour une bonne raison…

Edward se surprit lui-même d'avoir trouver un aussi si bon mensonge comme justification à son scepticisme.

Alphonse referma les portes de la garde-robe avec un regard triste. S'imaginer perdre son grand frère le fit une nouvelle fois tressaillir. Edward s'en rendit compte. Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, et lui dit :

- On en n'arrivera jamais là, t'en fait pas, Al.

- Je… Ed, je…

Les mots semblaient lui manquer. Ou était-ce la peur qui les lui enlevait ?

Il était clair qu'Alphonse portait lui aussi sur le cœur un secret bien trop lourd, et il n'osait pas le révéler à la personne en qui pourtant, il avait le plus confiance.

Cela ne pouvait qu'exprimer une chose ; ce secret concernait Edward lui-même.

- Ed… Si je te disais, qu'un jour, on allait se quitter, ça… Ça te fait quoi ?

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pesant. Enfin, reprenant ses esprits, l'aîné répondit :

- De la peine.

Alphonse alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Tordant ses mains comme il en avait eu la manie dans le train, il continua à poser ses étranges questions:

- Pourtant, cela devra bien arriver un jour, n'est-ce-pas… ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'affola Edward. On a le temps, te prends pas la tête !

- Le temps… ? Mais le temps de quoi ? Je… Je vis avec la peur perpétuelle de m'imaginer un jour sans toi…

Edward se tint debout face à son cadet et lui dit durement, dans l'espoir de le rassurer avec force :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes? C'est bon, Al ! Je suis encore avec toi pour l'instant. Et ça changera pas de si tôt ! Alors, quoi…? Qu'est-ce que tu te fends la tête à penser n'importe quoi?

- C'est… C'est que… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Edward, je ne voudrais jamais te quitter. Non, jamais. Mais… Mais ça n'est pas une chose normale, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais arrête de te casser la tête, j'te dis! s'emporta Edward en s'asseyant à côté d'Alphonse sur le lit. C'est bon : on n'a pas 35 ans, non plus ! On peut encore vivre ensemble !

- Je sais, mais… Hn… Je voudrais ne jamais, _jamais_ te quitter.

Alphonse baissa les yeux et rougit. Edward passa un bras derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- C'est rien, Al. Moi aussi je me sens paumé parfois. Essaye d'oublier l'avenir. Ce qui importe, c'est le présent. On est à deux, et c'est ça qui compte.

Alphonse répondit à l'étreinte de son frère en se serrant fortement contre son torse, la respiration étrangement sonore. Son souffle se perdit dans le cou d'Edward.  
Ce dernier fut alors parcouru d'un étrange frisson de bien-être, et il ne put refreiner l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans la chevelure de son cadet.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, assis sur ce grand matelas, dans l'intimité d'une chambre froide, en se foutant de l'Enfer comme du Paradis.  
Et l'embrasser encore et encore.  
Et lui promettre de le suivre jusqu'à la fin.  
Et lui avouer tout ce qu'il lui pesait sur la conscience.  
Puis l'emmener loin de ce monde, ailleurs.  
S'enfermer dans leur cœur, tirer leurs rideaux, condamner les fenêtres, et se fondre à jamais sous des draps blancs, réfugiés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le doux sommeil léthargique d'une aube sans fin. Seuls. Ensemble. A deux, et à jamais.

Seulement, Alphonse se retira de son étreinte, se leva les joues en feu et le regard brumeux, puis disparut par la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Edward fixa tristement le parquet.

Oh, Dieu… Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ?

§

De son côté, Envy se relevait d'une partie de débauche des plus agréables. Le fin corps musclé d'Edmund, encore allongé sur le lit, luisait de l'effort qu'ils venaient ensemble de fournir.

Un effort délicieux. Edmund n'en revenait toujours pas : _Gosh ! Comment Envy pouvait être aussi bon à ce jeu-là ?_

L'homonculus se rhabillait tranquillement, jetant quelques regards satisfaits vers le corps alangui de son ancienne proie. Les longs cheveux d'Edmund avaient été détressé quelque part entre les premiers assauts passionnés des deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'étalaient maintenaient en mèches désordonnées sur l'oreiller, ou parsemaient son visage, s'échouant sur des clavicules bien visibles. La tension encore existante dans son torse et ses bras le rendait irrémédiablement viril.

- Alors ? fit Envy. Nous voilà avec un méchant petit secret sous les bras… Hn. T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- C'était… très satisfaisant. Je dirais même… remarquablement bon.

Envy finit de boutonner sa chemise, et rajouta avec un sourire arrogant au visage :

- Ouai, on me le dit souvent…

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as su, fit Ed en s'accroupissant sur le matelas.

- Je le sens, c'est tout. Et j'suis certain que Shorty est pareil. Faut juste que j'arrive à le pousser à bout, hé hé. Il craquera bien tôt ou tard…

- Je croyais que vous étiez amis, toi et Edward.

- Naa, on se déteste, maugréa le jeune homme en rattachant ses bretelles de cuir noires. Mais on se déteste gentiment, quoi.

Edmund fixa un instant le bout de ses orteils d'un air pensif avant de conclure :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Moi… Toi… Tout ce qui vient de se passer ici… Je n'ai servi que de copie, pas vrai ? … Un simple pantin. Ton réel fantasme, c'est Edward Elric.

Envy s'approcha du lit, se pencha au-dessus d'Ed et lui murmura perversement :

- Mais c'est qu'il est futé, le grand garçon. Après la taille, voilà encore une différence entre lui et le blondinet…

Ensuite il se releva et déclara abruptement :

- Bon ! J'ai la dalle ! T'as pas envie d'appeler ta cuisinière et de lui demander de commencer à préparer le dîner ?

Puis, se ravisant sur un ton faussé, Envy se corrigea en souriant ironiquement :

- Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire _ton cuisinier_…

Edmund baissa à nouveau son regard et rougit, crispant ses doigts entre les fins draps blancs.

- Je savais que le choix de mon personnel me trahirait un jour… Mais, soit. Tu as raison.

Son hôte se leva et alla ramasser ses vêtements, avant de consciencieusement s'habiller. Il enfila son pantalon, sa chemise, noua les lacets de ses chaussures, et tout en nouant sa cravate, proposa à l'homonculus:

- Faisons un deal : je n'interviendrai pas dans tes plans avec Edward, et toi, en contre partie, tu me laisseras m'occuper d'Alphonse.

Envy, qui était entrain de se rechausser, leva un sourcil suspect, puis déclara sur ton je-le-savais-en-plus:

- Ouai, ça aussi je m'en doutais ! Tes regards étaient trop louches. Avoue que tu le veux pour toi tout seul, hein… ?

- Disons plutôt que je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartiens, répondit calmement Edmund en bouclant sa ceinture. Je te rappelle que sans Edward, mon petit frère ne serait pas mort.

Envy tiqua face à cette dernière déclaration. Il aurait cru que les sentiments d'Emund pour le cadet Elric dépassaient les frontières de la décence fraternelle.  
C'est pourquoi il demanda sur un ton suspicieux :

- Rien qu'un petit frère ? …Vraiment ? Hm. J'aurais que tu voulais plus de lui.

Edmund leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Envy.  
Sans comprendre, il répéta :

- Vouloir plus d'Alphonse ? Tu délires…? Je le vois comme un membre de ma famille: ça n'ira jamais plus loin !

Envy avait fini de se rhabiller. Il s'assit donc nonchalamment dans un des fauteuils à côté de la fenêtre, et lâcha d'une voix blasée:

- Je sais bien. Mais Edward est le grand frère d'Al, et ça ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer plus qu'il ne devrait… Même s'il essaye de le cacher, ça ne m'a pas échappé. J'suis sure qu'il rêve de foutre son cadet au pieu, ce crétin.

Edmund sembla choquer.  
Il dit abruptement, un peu comme Edward l'aurait lui-même fait :

- Mais c'est de l'inceste !

- Hu hu, si tu crois que c'est _ça_ qui va les arrêter! Je te rappelle que tu… – enfin l'autre « toi »- reste avant tout le Fullmetal Alchemist. Sous ses airs de gentil héros, il cache bien son jeu. Pourtant, c'est pas un pêché de plus qui lui ferait peur. Il n'ose pas encore se l'avouer, c'est tout. Comme tous les humains, il retient stupidement ses envies, par peur de paraître immoral… Pourtant, je sais qu'un jour il franchira le pas. Alors à quoi cela sert d'attendre ?! …Je hais cette hypocrisie !

Edmund sembla perturbé. Il resta debout sans bouger, la lumière du soleil inondant la pièce, mettant en valeur les jolies ombres de son visage. Enfin, il finit par déclarer :

- Es-tu au moins certain de ce que tu avances? Je n'arrive pas à croire que deux frères puissent ressentir de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre.

- Bah, une fois la notion de sang effacée, Ed et Al restent deux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge. Et ils ont toujours été trop proches l'un de l'autre. De là à franchir la barrière de l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Mais… Si tu sais qu'Edward ne s'intéresse qu'à son petit frère, qu'espères-tu obtenir de lui ?

- Rien de très sentimental, rassure toi. Je laisse le côté romantique de la chose à Al. Il est tellement innocent, celui-là. Ca en devient pathétique… Mais j'avoue que sa gentillesse a fini par me toucher. Je n'aurai jamais le cœur à le dévergonder. Même pas un peu. L'innocence lui sied trop bien que pour la lui gâcher…

Envy se releva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte :

- Bon, fini la causette ! Il est tant de vider les cuisines !

Edmund le suivit et ils refermèrent la pièce, laissant derrière eux une odeur de désir assouvi sur des draps humides, et de discussions trop hâtivement achevées.

§

Après un copieux repas lors duquel Edward ingurgita une quantité astronomique de nourriture, avec la vélocité d'un ogre sortant d'une grève de la faim, il fut décidé de prendre le café dans le salon.  
Envy préféra sortir en ville s'aérer et quitta donc la maison aussitôt qu'ils eurent achevé leur repas, laissant les sosies et le cadet Elric à leurs propres activités.

Réunis dans le salon, ils burent ensemble une tasse de café autour de la table basse, assis dans de confortable fauteuil Bergère, style Louis XV.  
Edward dévora avec peu d'élégance la part de tarte à la cerise qui accompagnait sa boisson chaude, puis il s'intéressa de près aux livres qui composaient l'imposante bibliothèque de la maison. Les trois-quarts de la pièce étaient recouverts d'étagères dans lesquelles s'alignaient des centaines d'ouvrages. Une petite échelle coulissait le long de ses rayons.

Alphonse, quant à lui, s'approcha curieusement du piano. Il admira la qualité et la brillance du bois, avant qu'Edmund ne lui propose d'en jouer :

- Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

- Ho, mais non… rougit Alphonse. Je n'en ai jamais fait… !

- Je t'aiderai. Tu verras, c'est très facile.

Edmund prit place sur la banquette et invita Alphonse

A en faire de même. Cette proximité troubla le cadet Elric. Il sentit la manche d'Edmund lui frôler l'épaule droite.

- Bien ! fit Edmund. Pose tes mains ici, comme cela.

Et il lui indiqua, à l'aide de ses propres doigts, quelle était la position à adopter. Alphonse s'exécuta docilement.

Edward, précédemment occupé à piocher des livres ici et là, tourna d'un air suspicieux ses yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes. Perché du haut de son échelle, il apercevait les mains tremblantes de son petit frère frôler les touches du clavier.

- Et maintenant, tu appuies sur ces trois touches, de droite à gauche.

Alphonse pressa un doigt, puis l'autre, et enfin le troisième. Aussitôt un ensemble sonore de notes émergea des entrailles du piano.  
La soudaineté d'un tel accord le fit frémir de plaisir.  
Il tourna son visage souriant vers Edmund, les étoiles plein les yeux, et laissa un petit rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Son nouveau professeur de piano acquiesça gentiment, comme pour le féliciter, puis dit en souriant:

- Bravo! Très belle interprétation des premières notes de la Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven ! Tu as sans aucun doute un grand avenir musical, ha, ha…!

- Oh, Ed !... te moque pas de moi, rougit le cadet en détournant ses yeux.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait un moment confondu Edmund avec son propre grand frère, et cela accrut encore plus sa timide gêne.

- Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux, renchérit le jeune homme.

Sa tresse basse avait été nouée avec un fin lacet de velours noirs, ce qui attira soudain l'attention du cadet. Alphonse eut la curieuse envie de dénouer l'attache, ce dont, bien sur, il s'abstint par politesse. Pour contrer cette idée saugrenue, il demanda avidement :

- Et la suite ? Tu veux bien me l'apprendre… ?

- Elle est plus compliquée. Il faudrait un moment pour que je te l'… Oh, mais, attends ! J'ai une fabuleuse idée !

Edmund plaça ses propres doigts sur ceux d'Alphonse.

Edward, à qui n'avait pas échappé une seconde de la scène, serra soudain les dents. La fureur l'envahit quand il vit son sosie toucher SON petit frère. Ses yeux virèrent au noir et sa gorge se serra. Il crispa avec tant de force ses mains au bas de sa pile de livres que celle-ci faillit basculer. Il en reprit l'équilibre de justesse, et frôla sa propre chute de l'échelle.

Les débattements névrotiques d'Edward échappèrent complètement à l'attention des deux musiciens transits.  
Edmund se plaisait à jouer sur les touches en usant des doux et fins doigts d'Alphonse. Il devinait des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du jeune homme à côté de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard curieux. Il crut reconnaître son petit frère, Alfons Heidrich, à ses débuts de pianiste. Il lui ressemblait tant…

Alphonse, quant à lui très concentré sur le piano, se sentait à la fois confus et envoûté par la tendre étreinte de leurs mains. Les mouvements de leurs doigts se fondaient avec grâce dans la mélodie de cette triste Sonate.

- C'est… très doux, murmura-t-il.

Edmund se demanda si Alphonse parlait de la musique, ou de la sensation de leurs doigts qui se caressaient au rythme des notes.  
En réponse, il lui sourit paisiblement, sans arrêter pour autant de guider ses mains avec calme et douceur.

- Elle est un peu triste, cette musique, commenta Alphonse. Je dirais que cela sonne… Comme… comme des regrets, peut-être ?

- Mh, mh, agréa Edmund en fermant les yeux. Des regrets. Ou des chagrins étouffés… C'était un des morceaux préférés d'Alfons. Je le lui jouais souvent, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il avait tant de fois jouer cette Sonate qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder le clavier du piano pour guider les gestes de son apprenti. De plus, il pouvait ainsi encore mieux apprécier la douce sensation de chaleur émanant des paumes d'Alphonse s'il fermait les yeux.  
Ce fut donc les paupières closes qu'il continua à raconter son passé:

- Notre mère nous punissait, moi et Al, quand elle nous découvrait ici, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais nous n'en avions cure… Nous continuions nos rendez-vous secrets, autour du piano, les nuits de pleine lune, et Alfons m'écoutait jouer, assis sur le canapé, attentif et silencieux… Mh, c'était un garçon plutôt discret. Très doux, aussi. Un peu comme cette Sonate, au fond. Elle lui correspond b…

- COMME C'EST INTERESSANT QUE TOUT CELA !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent si vivement que leur cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre un instant. Edward referma violement le clavier, obligeant Edmund et Alphonse à en retirer leurs mains s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire coincer les doigts sous la lourde planche en bois.

- Un problème, Edward ? fit Edmund en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

- Ni san... souffla Alphonse, les yeux tremblants de surprise. P… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça… ?

- Parce qu'il est tant de travailler sur notre plan ! se justifia l'aîné Elric. Je te rappelle -au cas où tu l'aurais oublié- que nous sommes aux trousses d'une bombe d'Uranium. C'est pas vraiment l'heure de jouer des Sonate et de se remémorer des beaux souvenirs !

- Mais… se défendit Alphonse. On peut bien faire une pause, non ? Tu ne pensais pas trop à la bombe, toi, quand tu engloutissais ton repas !

- Comment…? fit Ed en croisant les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha sur un ton blessé :

- Tu m'accuses, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça !

Alphonse baissa les yeux, déglutit difficilement, puis bégaya des excuses un peu confuse :

- Non, je ne t'accuse pas, mais, je…Euh… Je…

- « Tu,…tu… », répéta Edward en faisant rouler ses yeux.

Edmund, animé par un sentiment de compassion envers son protégé, intervint brusquement :

- Ne sois pas aussi odieux envers Alphonse, Edward ! Il n'a rien fait de mal. Et il me semble qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions.

- De quoi je me mêle, monsieur-je-trouve-le-lait-très-bon? Al est MON petit frère et je dirige ma famille comme JE l'entends.

- Sache simplement que je trouve ta réaction excessive, et que je tiens à le faire entendre ! répondit fermement Edmund. Maintenant, présente tes excuses à ton petit frère…

- Le fait que tu m'offres un toit ne te permet pas de m'ordonner quoi que soit, répliqua Edward avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

- Nii san… gémit Alphonse en recroquevillant ses épaules.

Mais il était trop tard. La situation avait déjà échappé au contrôle des trois garçons.

- Y'a pas de « ni san » qui tienne. Lève-toi et va dans ta chambre !

Edmund se leva du tabouret et haussa la voix :

- Tu exagères, Edward ! Présente tes excuses à Alphonse. Immédiatement !

- Je n'présenterai rien du tout, espèce de lactophile!

- Le mot « lactophile » n'existe pas, grinça Edmund entre ses dents. Et si tu es si complexé à propos de ta taille, je te propose de retourner sur ton échelle. Ça t'aidera au moins à gagner un peu d'hauteur !

- Edmund, murmura Alphonse, complètement tétanisé par la violence de la situation.

Les poings d'Edward se serrèrent brusquement. Un à un, il décrocha ces mots de sa mâchoire :

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. PETIT !

Ce après quoi il saisit le bras d'Alphonse et le releva brusquement du tabouret.

- Viens, Al ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici !

Alphonse tenta de résister, retenant son frère comme il le pouvait :

- Ni san, arrête ! Tout ceci est ridicule !

Edmund les rattrapa, et saisit l'autre bras d'Alphonse pour l'empêcher de partir:

- Lâche-le, espèce de brute !

- HA ! rugit Edward en tournant la tête.

Sa queue-basse vola brusquement par-dessus son épaule et vint s'échouer à côté de son coup.  
Il répliqua avec fureur :

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais te _**le**_ laisser… ?!

- Tu parles de lui comme ta propriété ! Alphonse n'a rien d'un objet qu'on décide de déplacer !

Le cadet soufrait de l'emprise des deux jeunes hommes sur son corps. Ses yeux ricochaient avec peine sur le visage d'Edward et d'Edmund, aussi identiques dans leur apparence physique que dans leur expression combative.

Il cria enfin :

- Lâchez-moi ! Tous les deux !!

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un soubresaut nerveux agita son corps. Edmund et Edward le libérèrent aussitôt, soudain conscients de leur brutalité, et Alphonse tomba sur le plancher de la pièce.

- N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! cria le jeune homme, la voix agitée de sanglots.

Les deux sosies, qui s'étaient précipités vers lui pour le relever, stoppèrent net leur élan face à cet ordre déchirant. Alphonse se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, les joues inondées de larmes.  
À ce moment très précis, la porte du hall d'entrée claqua, annonçant le retour d'Envy.

Alphonse siffla entre ses dents :

- Je… je vous déteste…

Puis, il s'enfuit en pleurant, se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Envy avait à peine fait un pas dans le hall quand il vit passer devant lui le jeune homme sanglotant. Il regarda curieusement Alphonse monter les escaliers de marbre, quatre par quatre, le visage perdu dans sa manche droite, et ses pleurs résonnant contre les murs de la pièce.  
Quand le cadet Elric eut disparu à l'étage, Envy poursuivit son regard jusque dans le salon, et dévisagea Edmund et Edward, debout au milieu de la pièce, apparemment aussi déboussolé l'un que l'autre.  
Envy lâcha un long soupir moqueur, puis leva ses bras dans les airs et dit :

- Hé voilà ! 'suffit que je vous laisse seuls un quart d'heure, et c'est déjà la foire ! … Non, mais vraiment, je vous jure…

Il esquissa ensuite un sourire goguenard, puis alla pendre sa veste au portemanteau en acajou, se détournant des deux sosies.

$$--------------------------------$$------------------------------------------$$-------------------------------$$

.. tja, pauvre Alphonse, je le fais trop souffrir, je devrais avoir honte ! XD  
Mais bon… ! Comme Magical Girl Kiki ou Anders l'ont très bien remarqué, la situation de ce « carré sentimentaux » est très compliquée, ça _devait_ finir en pleurs.

J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. J'adore lire vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !

A la prochaine,  
Peace and love,

Ainokomiel


	5. Chapter 5

**note**: Mais, oui! Ils sont bien là... Vous ne rêvez pas. Il y a Edward, le ptit blondinet à queue, Edmund, le grand tressé, Alphonse, le gentil garçon en sucre, et Envy, l'apollon carnassier aux hanches de nageur professionnel.

En d'autres mots, pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à clore ce chapitre. XD

Je deviens trop maniaque, toujours à reprendre tel ou tel passage. Et puis, j'ai du travail, et une vie en dehors de fanfiction (si si, je vous assure !)

Je dis un grand, italique, gras et souligné _**MERCI**_aux reviewers. Cela fait tellement plaisir de vous lire. Sincèrement.

Je vois que chacun à sa petite préférence en ce qui concerne les couples ("faut qu'Envy finisse avec Ed", ou alors " Renvoie Al dans son monde, et marie le avec Winry", ou encore "Ce serait cool que les deux Ed finissent au pieu"). Bref, on a de tout .

Le mot final?

hé bien...

C'est une surprise XD!

-------------------------------------------------------§-------------------------------------------------------

**Envy vs Jealousy**

**Chapitre 5:**

Edward, penché au-dessus de sa feuille comme un moine copiste à la vue déficiente, analysait les plans de Dusseldörf qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque d'Edmund.  
Seul le grattement régulier de son stylo à plume rompait par moments le silence glacé de la nuit.

Le plancher en bois de la grande demeure craquait parfois au loin, attirant brièvement son attention. Chaque nouvelle heure, la pendule du salon sonnait, lui rappelant son zèle.  
Alphonse dormait sans doute déjà depuis longtemps à l'étage, ainsi qu'Envy et Edmund. Même les domestiques avaient tous regagné leurs appartements pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Il était tard, mais Edward n'avait pas sommeil.  
Il neigeait au-dehors, mais Edward n'avait pas froid.  
Il n'avait plus bu depuis le souper, mais Edward n'avait pas soif.  
Il s'était disputé avec son petit frère, mais Edward n'avait pas de peine.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne pensait plus à rien, et travaillait, attablé à ce bureau d'acajous comme d'autre se serait couché au-dessus de leur lit pour pleurer stupidement.

Edward n'était pas de ceux-là : il ne regrettait jamais rien, préférant se focaliser sur un but précis, et tout mettre en œuvre pour l'atteindre.

Il trempa une nouvelle fois sa plume dans l'encrier et ajouta quelques annotations à sa fiche synthétique.  
D'après les informations du Guide des Chasseurs d'Allemagne, ouvrage dont Edmund se servait lors de la saison du gibier, plusieurs refuges se trouvaient dans le bois entourant le campement militaire. Jamais il n'arriverait à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de celui-ci par l'entrée principale : la sécurité avait atteint son niveau le plus haut. Par contre, les soldats ne s'attendraient pas à ce quelqu'un escalade la falaise sur laquelle leur base était perchée. Pour cela, Edward devait d'abord traverser à pied une imposante forêt, puis gravir une surface rocheuse de deux cents mètre de hauteur. Il avait d'abord pensé faire le gros du trajet en voiture, mais les chemins des bois devenaient vite impraticables : il avait donc besoin d'une journée entière de marche pour atteindre son but. Ensuite, occupant un des refuge de chasse environnant, il pourrait y passer la nuit, et entreprendre dès l'aube d'escalader la falaise. Il entrerait dans la base militaire par la petite porte, et y rechercherait la bombe d'uranium sans se faire remarquer.

Son plan était terminé. Il y mit le point final avec une satisfaction énorme, revissa le bouchon de son encrier, et posa son stylo à plume sur le socle qui lui était consacré.

- Parfait, parfait… murmura t-il en parcourant une dernière fois des yeux sa synthèse.

Au loin, la pendule sonna trois fois.

Déjà si tard ? songea t'il avec effroi.  
Le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La fatigue le prit soudain et il bailla, en jetant un bref regard sur la rue par la fenêtre. Les maisons et les trottoirs adoptaient tous une même couleur bleutée effrayante. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber, et la lune reflétait désormais sa pâle lumière sur la surface lumineuse de la neige.

Soudain, la porte du petit bureau s'ouvrit. Edward se saisit. Il se retourna ensuite violement pour dévisager le nouveau venu, tout en crispant sa main autour du dossier de sa chaise :

- …Envy !?

- Moi-même, fit l'homonculus en refermant le haut panneau de bois derrière lui.

Le nouvel arrivant s'affichait pieds et torse nus. Un pyjama un peu trop long retombait sur ses chevilles, dévoilant un ventre ferme et des hanches laiteuses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? demanda le Fullmetal en se levant.

- Je m'ennuyais. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir.

- Trouve toi d'autres occupations. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire la conversation.

- Qui te dis que je suis venu pour parler ? le nargua Envy en s'approchant dangereusement.

Edward ne recula pas. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, le bureau en acajou l'en empêchant. Il était persuadé qu'Envy le provoquait pour pouvoir une fois de plus se battre avec lui. C'était, selon Edward, l'obsession permanente de l'homonculus : se battre, se battre et encore se battre. Dans ce monde ou ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu que cela en tête.

- T'approche pas de moi, espèce de taré. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux !

L'homonculus s'arrêta net. Il sourit d'un air méchant, posa ses poings sur ses hanches, puis lâcha en haussant les sourcils :

- … Vraiment ?

Ed ne répondit pas à la question. Il tourna les talons et commença à ranger les divers plans éparpillés sur le bureau, comme si Envy n'existait plus.

L'homonculus avança encore de quelques mètres et se plaça derrière le Fullmetal, à peine à quelque centimètre de son dos. Il pouvait entendre les cliquetis de son bras métallique.

Très calmement, Edward tassa son bloc de feuilles et dit au jeune homme sans le regarder:

- Éloigne toi, Envy.

- Tsss, tss, murmura l'intéressé. Edmund était beaucoup moins réticent, _lui_.

Les épaules d'Edward se crispèrent un court instant, traduisant sa surprise.

- Quoi... ? Mais de quoi tu causes ?

- Mmh, je crois que tu as deviné, _Ed_.

Le ton langoureux dont Envy avait usé ne laissait plus de place aux doutes.  
Ainsi, songea Edward, Edmund et le Palmier Psychopathe _l'avaient fait _?  
Il aurait dû s'en douter, vu la manière dont leur hôte avait évité de croisé les yeux d'Envy tout au long du souper...  
Edward sentit une vague de dégoût mêlé à de l'insatisfaction l'envahir.  
Il plia la feuille de synthèse qu'il avait rédigée dans la poche de sa chemise tout en jetant ces mots:

- Même si on a le même corps, je ne suis pas cet enfoiré d'Edmund, ok ?! … Maintenant, je te conseille de faire trois pas en arrière avant que je m'énerve.

Mais Envy ne recula pas d'un pouce. Au contraire : il profita qu'Edward soit de dos pour glisser ses deux mains autour de la taille du garçon. Ce dernier réagit au quart du tour. Il se retourna et envoya de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure d'Envy. L'homonculus tomba sur le sol en étouffant un cri de douleur, une main protégeant son visage douloureux.

- T'es malade !? cria-t-il, à demi-couché sur le plancher, les yeux noir de haine.

Edward s'avança vers l'homonculus d'un pas sans crainte, se mit à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant, et là, les yeux dans les yeux, lui dit sur un ton toujours aussi calme:

- C'est qui, le vrai malade ? Tu me touches encore une fois, espèce de pervers, et je t'émascule aussi sec. … C'est assez clair pour toi, maintenant?

Envy, pas du tout impressionné par la menace de castration, allongea son cou vers l'avant et fixa Edward sans peur.  
Il lui demanda alors d'une voix insidieuse:

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de te prouver, Shorty ? ...Que c'est moi qui aie un problème? Tss, on sait très bien que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus pervers. Pas moi.

- T'insinues quoi, là ?! répliqua Edward en perdant doucement son sang-froid.

- Oh, je crois que tu le sais très bien, Shorty. D'ailleurs, c'est minable la façon dont tu te caches la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas un vieux lubrique de ton espèce. Je ne saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

- En tout cas, le coupa Envy, moi, je ne sauterai jamais sur un membre de ma famille.

- Tu viens de prouver le contraire, idiot. Je te rappelle que nous sommes demi-frères.

- Hoheneim n'est pas mon père, connard ! se justifia Envy.

- Ah, mais bien sur, j'avais oublié, se moqua Edward. Tu ne peux pas avoir de père puisque tu n'es même pas humain !

C'en fut trop pour l'homonculus. Il se jeta sur Edward et le plaqua au sol, tentant ensuite de l'assener de coups de poing. Edward le repoussa avec la force de son automail et se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

Envy cracha au sol et cria dans sa direction :

- Non, mais franchement, regarde toi, tu me fais pitié ! T'es obligé de te tuer à la tâche pour occuper ton esprit ! Tu sais même pas gérer une simple petite dispute ! Dès qu'il s'agit d'Alphonse, tu perds tous tes moyens !

- Si je travaille, c'est pour retrouver la bombe, et _**enfin**_ me débarrasser de **toi** ! Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit de dératé à encore imaginer, mais mets toi bien dans la tête que, entre moi et Alphonse, il n'y a RIEN. Rien de plus qu'un lien fraternel ! …pigé ?

- Mais oui, bien sur ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'oses même pas aller dormir dans le même lit que lui.

Edward prit une grande inspiration et se justifia ensuite :

- Si je suis resté éveillée tout ce temps, c'était pour travailler sur mon plan, pas parce que.. oh et puis merde, tu me saoules !

- Un plan, vraiment...? fit Envy, faussement intéressé.

- Oui. Avec un peu de chance, la dose d'uranium contenue dans la bombe sera assez importante que pour créer une porte vers notre monde. Al et moi, on la franchira, et toi, tu pourras rester ici, et crever comme un rat !

Envy, toujours assis sur le plancher, les bras en arrière et les jambes écartées devant lui, afficha pendant une brève seconde une mine surprise. Il plia de quelques degrés de plus l'angle de ses genoux, ses pieds glissant sur le sol en bois, puis lâcha méchamment:

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'alchimie ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde.

Edward se détourna à nouveau de l'homonculus et prit la pile de livres qu'il avait préparée sur le bureau.  
Il expliqua ensuite sobrement:

- Encore une fois, tu as tout faux. Le faite que nous ne sachions pas utiliser l'alchimie ne signifie pas pour autant que sa puissance a disparu… Sinon, comment expliquerais-tu que tu puisses garder ton apparence de Palmier ? Je te rappelle que l'enveloppe charnelle que tu te trimballes n'est pas ton corps originel. Al, toi, moi et la bombe d'uranimum partageons une chose importante en commun : nous venons tous les quatre de Shamballa. Nous sommes donc à nous seuls des sources d'Alchimie.

- Tu veux dire que l'alchimie existe dans ce monde grâce à nous, mais que nous ne pouvons pas la manipuler? C'est débile !

- Non, c'est loin d'être débile. Je me souviens avoir un jour activer un cercle de transmutation à l'aide d'une simple goutte de mon sang. Imagine un peu le pouvoir que la bombe d'uranium peut contenir!

Edward éteignit la lampe de chevet, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, les bras chargés de livres.

Envy se releva et quitta la pièce à sa suite. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir, jusqu'à atteindre la salle de musique. Edward rangea les ouvrages un par un sur les rayons de la bibliothèque. Une fois sa tâche achevée, son regard tomba sur le piano noir. Un bref frisson le parcourut quand il se remémora la scène de la dispute entre lui, Edmund et Alphonse.

Envy était resté appuyé contre le châssis de la porte, et l'avait paresseusement regardé ranger les livres. Une fois qu'Edward fut descendu de l'échelle, il demanda nonchalamment :

- Bien, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Edward quitta enfin le piano à queue des yeux, et fixa Envy.  
Il haussa ensuite les épaules et répondit:

- On oublie ce qui s'est passé, et on va dormir.

Edward voulut sortir de la pièce mais Envy l'en empêcha en barrant la route avec son bras :

- Tu vas d'abord me dire la vérité, Shorty !

- A propos de quoi ? fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sur Alphonse, évidemment…

Edward devenait sévèrement ennuyé par l'insistance de l'homonculus sur ce sujet.

Il roula des yeux : « Sur Alphonse, évidemment ». Ça voulait dire quoi, ça, encore ? Il en avait des bonnes, lui !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Alphonse et moi avons eu une petite dispute. Et alors ? ça arrive souvent, entre frères. Je dirais même que c'est très normal.

- Ta jalousie crève tellement les yeux que tous ceux qui tu croises en deviennent aveugle. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu attends vraiment de lui ?

Edward baissa le menton vers le sol. Il se sourit à lui-même, tristement, puis lâcha un long soupir las.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Envy. Ca en devient affligeant, tu sais.

- Ben vas-y, éclaire-moi, alors ! fit l'autre en plissant ses yeux.

- L'amour fraternel, tu sais ce que c'est ? Ha, mais non, bien sur. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre un concept qui t'échappe complètement ?

Envy afficha un sourire narquois puis désigna la bibliothèque d'un coup de menton :

- Je crois que cette bibliothèque contient assez de dictionnaire et d'encyclopédie que pour m'aider à comprendre, non ?

Edward tira sur ses longs cheveux pour resserrer sa queue basse, puis soupira de résignation.

- Bien, bien, bien… Tu n'as qu'à commencer par quelque chose de simple: ouvre une Bible Chrétienne et trouves y la description des sept pêchés capitaux. Analyse ensuite le mot « envie », et comprend pourquoi ton cas est définitivement désespéré…

Edward baissa ensuite le bras de l'homonculus, et traversa la porte. Envy l'observa en silence gravir les escaliers de marbre pour rejoindre le premier étage, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et entama ses recherches.

- Bible Chrétienne? ... Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces inepties.

§

Edward resta quelques secondes devant la porte de sa chambre, noyé dans la pénombre du couloir. Sa main posée sur la poignée en bronze refusait tout bonnement d'enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Car chaque particule de son corps craignait la confrontation. Il se sentait encore honteux et misérable d'avoir osé faire pleurer son petit frère.

Alphonse... Lui qui se montrait toujours aussi prévenant, gentil et attentif. Comment avait-il pu lui infliger tellement de peine ? Comment avait-il pu le blesser ainsi, et le laisser s'enfuir en larmes ?

Les heures de travail passées à élaborer son nouveau plan n'avaient pas réussi à effacer le goût amer de leur dispute.

Quand il se décida enfin à entrer dans la pièce, le cœur d'Edward battait à la chamade. Heureusement, le décor qu'il vit l'apaisa aussitôt ; Alphonse dormait paisiblement, le ventre contre le matelas de leur lit à baldaquin. Son corps étalé au-dessus des draps froissés se levait puis se fondait au rythme de son souffle tranquille.  
Un poêle en terre cuite immense chauffait la chambre à plein régime, propageant des vagues tièdes dans l'air. Le choc de température fit frissonner Edward de plaisir. Il referma la porte en silence et entreprit de se déshabiller sans bruit. Il plia un à un ses habits, puis les rangea sur une chaise. Voyant que les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts, il s'en approcha et exécuta un large geste de bras pour les refermer. Le lourd tissu glissa devant les vitres, étouffant la pâle lueur de la lune et des étoiles, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité quasi complète.  
Revêtu d'un simple short, Edward vint se glisser sans bruit dans le lit, auprès d'Alphonse. Le matelas s'affaissa doucement sous son poids. Les draps tièdes lui caressèrent la peau, aussi doux que de l'ouate finement tressée, molle et pelucheuse.

Les paupières pâles de son petit frère frémirent un instant. Edward craignit de l'avoir réveillé, avant qu'un long soupir échappé des lèvres du cadet ne témoigne du sommeil profond dans lequel il était toujours plongé.  
Edward ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait et soulagé; Alphonse ne pleurait plus… Il rêvait, sagement, son visage d'ange à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Demain, après une profonde nuit de sommeil, leurs esprits guéris auraient oublié la dispute de la veille, et leur routine reprendrait son cours.  
Car il n'existe pas de blessure que le repos ne sache vaincre.

Edward posa son front sur son oreiller. Il avait beau faire chaud dans la chambre grâce à la chaleur du poêle brûlant, il ressentit néanmoins le désir de se glisser sous la couverture. Quand il la souleva avec délicatesse, Alphonse bougea dans son sommeil, déployant une jambe et repliant l'autre sur le côté.  
Il cogna le genou de son grand frère, et murmura les yeux clos dans son sommeil:

- … Ed… ?

Un ange passa. Edward avait cessé de respirer.  
Alphonse, toujours endormi, se glissait maintenant contre lui. Il blottit son visage juvénile contre le torse musclé de son aîné, puis soupira d'aise en entremêlant leurs jambes.

Edward, sentant la délicate pression du bassin d'Alphonse contre son ventre palpitant, amena un doigt vers sa bouche et le mordit doucement afin de refreiner une exclamation confuse.  
Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu s'octroyer, ces dix derniers jours, un moment solitude afin de calmer des ardeurs toutes naturelles pour un jeune homme de son âge : pas une douche un peu longue, ni une nuit solitaire, pendant lesquelles il aurait pu soulager l'amas de désirs accumulés.  
Cette période de frustration, plus que jamais, le mettait en cet instant à l'épreuve. Et cela malgré le fait que la personne blottie contre lui était une des dernières à pouvoir ainsi le troubler.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra fort en pensant: « _Dors.  
Dors.  
Ne pense à rien et dors._ »

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement ; son corps n'avait jamais été plus éveillé. Un frisson tiède le parcourut quand il sentit la joue d'Alphonse glisser contre sa poitrine ferme, comme s'il y cherchait un encrage plus prononcé.  
Le cadet, toujours plongé dans un état léthargique, soupira d'aise en plaçant ses bras autour du torse d'Edward.  
«_ C'est ton petit frère, Al, qui est dans ce lit, se rappela l'aîné. C'est pas Winry ! Alors pense à Rezembul, continua t'il à se dire ignorant l'étreinte de son cadet qui se faisait toujours plus pressante. Pense à maman. Pense à grand-mère Pinako. Pense au Colonel Mustang. _»

Il afficha une brève grimace en s'imaginant les pires caractéristiques de son ancien supérieur : Mustang et ses insultes vexantes. Mustang et ses rapports ennuyants. Mustang et ses gants idiots. Mustang et sa paresse indigne.

Toutes ces images eurent un effet soporifique insoupçonné. Doucement mais sûrement, Edward glissa dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant que les siens encerclaient désormais les épaules de son petit frère adoré.

Bientôt, deux âmes apaisées purent se soigner, plongées dans le remède vaporeux et universel d'une nuit de repos.

Dans les rêves, ni de Paradis, ni d'Enfer.  
Juste le bénéfice de l'inconscience…

§

Edmund se leva tôt, ce matin là, éveillé par un sentiment de solitude si déchirant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester les paupières closes.  
A la vue de son large lit vide, sa gorge se serra. Comme pour effacer ce sentiment de tristesse, il décida d'exécuter sans tarder sa routine matinale ; il se fit couler un bain chaud, prépara ses vêtements du jour sur le tabouret de la salle-de-bain, brossa ses longs cheveux en se regardant dans la glace, puis se les tressa.  
Petit à petit, la buée rendait son reflet trouble. Il fixa ses grands yeux mordorés dans le miroir, et il lui sembla qu'un étranger le dévisageait.

« Est-ce moi, cela ? pensa t'il, portant doucement un doigt vers ses lèvres. »

Son cœur lui battit dans les tempes quand il songea qu'à quelques pièces à peine de là, une personne partageait exactement le même reflet que lui.

Alors, lequel des deux pouvait prétendre être le vrai « Ed » ? Auquel des deux appartenait l'identité originelle de ce corps, et de ce « moi » par lequel ils s'appelaient chacun?

Ce dont Edmund était sur, en tout cas, c'était que lui n'avait pas eu la chance de dormir aux côtés d'un certain Alphonse, cette nuit. Il s'était couché seul, comme souvent, et s'était réveillé tout aussi seul. Et s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, sa solitude allait sans doute s'encrer à jamais.

Car la dispute de la veille avait changé la donne; désormais, il semblait clair à Edmund que la méfiance d'Edward s'était accrue. Au plus vite, l'aîné Elric allait vouloir quitter cette maison, ce qui signifiait que le jeune Alphonse s'en irait aussi.

Edmund, perdu dans ces étranges songes, s'imagina alors un bref instant à la place d'Edward.  
Il afficha un petit sourire désabusé, quelques désavantages lui venant aussitôt à l'esprit : il aurait une jambe et un bras de métal, un sang-froid tout bonnement inexistant, et dix centimètres de moins en taille. Seulement, ces défauts se trouvaient largement compensés par un avantage énorme. Et cet avantage s'appelait Alphonse.

Un petit frère.

Un petit frère aimant.

Cette personne si primordiale, et si mature.  
Ce confident à l'écoute.  
Cet ami qui lui serait toujours venu en aide.  
Cet être qui aurait su le chérir, et lui aurait fait ressentir son affection par sa simple et timide présence.

Cette personne, Alphonse, qui lui aurait assuré de ne jamais devoir se lever un matin, et être envahi par un affreux sentiment de solitude…

Edmund réalisa soudain que le niveau de l'eau dans la baignoire en nacre devenait dangereusement haut. Il quitta donc son reflet des yeux et alla revisser les robinets de bronze, après quoi il se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec délectation.  
Là, il se promit entre deux vagues de buée, de ne jamais, jamais, laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois son cher Alphonse.

Et cela par tous les moyens.

§

À la table du petit-déjeuner, une légère tension inavouée rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Seul Envy ne semblait pas le remarquer, et continuait à joyeusement s'empiffrer de petits pains au chocolat et d'omelette au lard.  
Peut-être était-ce sa méthode à lui pour oublier ce qu'il avait découvert, la veille, dans la bibliothèque d'Edmund… ?  
_Envie, pêcher capital : vice obsessionnel, désir d'appropriation du bien d'autrui rendant inapte à se réjouir du bonheur des autres.  
_Il y avait une part de vrai dans cette description, car Envy était obsédé par le corps d'Edward. Il désirait ce « bien d'autrui », avec en prime la belle vie dont le Fullmetal avait joui étant enfant, et la place qu'il avait su prendre dans le cœur de leurs parents. Lui, il avait échoué à la place peu reluisante d'homonculus. A la fois plus et moins qu'un humain. A la fois plus fort et plus faible que les autres. Plus censé et plus fou.

Il aurait tant voulu être normal... Simplement normal.

Mais se l'avouer restait trop difficile pour l'homonculus. Et donc… Envy s'empiffrait de petits pains au chocolat et d'omelette au lard !

Edward et Edmund n'avaient pas prononcé une excuse ni même un mot à propos de leur précédente dispute autour du piano à queue. Alphonse, quant à lui, mangeait sagement, les pupilles rivées sur son assiette, sans oser croiser le regard de quiconque.

Rodolf apparut de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé entre les bras. Edward y jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé et y dénombra une théière, une cafetière, un pot de sucre de canne, ainsi que… -ces sourcils se froncèrent brusquement - ...une carafe pleine de lait!!

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent curieusement, tandis qu'Alphonse avait soudain arrêté sa fourchette devant sa bouche, et dévisageait son grand frère sans bouger. Allait-il oser en boire, par simple fierté ?

Edmund n'eut qu'à jeter un regard sur la carafe pour que le majordome comprenne la tâche souhaitée; il versa dans la tasse de son maître du lait jusqu'à rebord, lequel fut aussitôt vidé par la gorge goulue d'Edmund qui en redemanda.

Edmund vida sa deuxième tasse puis la reposa avec un soupir satisfait. Il avait ingurgité avec joie sa « dose » journalière de calcium concentré.

« Café, thé, ou lait, Monsieur ? demanda poliment le majordome à Edward en se plaçant à côté de sa chaise.

Alphonse avait reposé sa fourchette, mais regardait toujours avec autant d'intensité son frère. Il n'avait jamais été plus curieux.

Enfin, la réponse d'Edward tomba :

« Lait, s'il vous plait. »

Rodolf prit donc la carafe et lui en versa abondamment. Edward prit son courage à deux mains, saisit la hanse de sa tasse, et vida le lait en un trait, en crispant ses yeux de dégoût.

Il aurait voulu tout recraché dans sa tasse, tellement il trouvait ce liquide épais immonde, mais eut heureusement le courage de tout avaler en trois gorgées, et d'en redemander sans tarder à Rodolf. Pour faire passer le goût, il rajouta trois bloc de sucre dans son lait, qu'il se mit à touiller vigoureusement.

Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, en murmurant inutilement :

- Ni san...

Envy qui avait fini d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner prit ensuite la parole :

- Quel est le programme ? Il me semble qu'Edward a un plan, non?

- Oui, nous partons dès cet après-midi.

Il exposa ensuite la marche à adopter pour pénétrer dans le camp militaire. Envy, Edmund et Alphonse l'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt, posant par moment des questions:

- Pourquoi faire le trajet de la forêt jusqu'à la falaise à pied? demanda le cadet Elric. Ne peut-on pas utiliser une voiture?

- Non, impossible, car la région est trop boisée. Un véhicule ne passera jamais entre les arbres. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la sécurité du camp, côté falaise, est fort diminuée; ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que des intrus arrivent par là.

- Edward à raison, renchérit Edmund. L'année dernière, j'ai été chassé le gibier dans ces bois, et je connais le repère où vous comptez passer la nuit. Il est en effet très proche de la grande falaise. C'est un endroit idéal... Seulement...

Edmund s'arrêta de parler un instant. Envy fronça les sourcils puis répéta sur un ton impatient:

- "Seulement" quoi...?!

- Selon moi, reprit leur hôte sur un ton plus posé, il est impossible d'escalader les rochers. Il s'agit d'un mur verticale de plus d'une centaine de mètres de haut. Ce serait de la folie que de tenter de le gravir sans sécurité.

- J'en ai vu des pires, lâcha Edward en fermant les yeux et en souriant. Ce ne sera pas ma première escapade un peu dangereuse. Au pire, j'irai seul.

- Non! intervint fermement Alphonse. Je viens avec toi, cette fois.

On pouvait lire la détermination dans les yeux du cadet; il ne laisserait pas son grand frère le laisser une fois de plus derrière, et prendre tous les risques à sa place, comme il en avait eu l'habitude dans leur quête de la pierre philosophale.

- Pour ma part, fit Envy, je préfère rester au sol. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais deux suicidaires dans une entreprise complètement débiles. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas certains que la bombe d'Uranium puisse nous ramener dans notre monde.

Edward se leva de table en jetant ces mots comme il jeta sa serviette:

- Personne ne t'a demandé de nous suivre, Envy. Tu peux très bien prolonger ton séjour ici, avec Edmund.

L'homonculus sourit sournoisement:

- Mmh, voilà une idée qui n'est pas mauvaise.

Il dévisagea ensuite Edmund avec des yeux gorgés de désir. Leur jeune hôte porta à ses lèvres sa serviette en coton, comme pour masquer les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

Alphonse réalisa que de nombreux sous-entendu circulaient, sans qu'il n'arrive à les déchiffrer.

- Viens, Al! fit Edward sur un ton ferme, captant l'attention de son petit frère.

Il voulait préserver l"innocence de son cadet. Et pour cela, ce dernier devait ignorer ce qui se tramait entre Edmund et Envy.

- Allons préparer nos affaires. Nous devons nous mettre en route le plus tôt possible.

- D'accord, répondit Al en se levant docilement.

Les deux frères Elric's remercièrent leur hôte pour le petit-déjeuner et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Edmund, une fois ces invités partis, crispa sa main sur sa serviette.

Le temps le pressait. Pour récupérer Alphonse et le garder à ses côtés, il fallait que son concurrent soit mis hors jeux.

Or, quel meilleur moment qu'une périlleuse mission, pour enfin saisir la chance de faire disparaître Edward?

Oui; il fallait agir maintenant.

Maintenant ou jamais...

-------------------------------------------------------§-------------------------------------------------------

Plus j'avance dans cette fic, plus je trouve que le titre lui sied "Envy vs Jealousy". C'est tout à fait ça non? Genre: "Tu m'plais, le touche pas, j'taime, j'te hais, t'approche pas, ramène toi..."

Mais comment ce manège infernal va t'il finir? Ah haa, moi seul le sait! ha ha ha haaa ha haha hahaha hahahahahahahahha hahahahahahahahaha

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah hahahaha hahaha ha... haha hahahaha! XD

Qui vient de me traîter de névrosée pathétique? --'

Urhh huum (éclairssissement de voix). Le chapitre 6 avant-dernié chapitre.

Bref, la fin est proche...!

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à encourager la pauvre fanficeuse harrassée que je suis en appuyant sur " submit review".

Merci d'avance,

a pluch'!


	6. Chapter 6

notes:

**anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**genre: **action, drame, amour et humour

**pairing: **surprise! -

**rating: **M (grande nouvelle: ce chapitre contient un lemon, un vrai. Alors, âme sensible, s'abstenir.)

Sinon, avouez que c'est pas mal hein? J'ai plutôt été rapide pour poster le chapitre, cette fois!

réponses au reviews:

**magical girl kiki**: oh, quel beau commentaire! Merci du fond du coeur.

Ca se voit que tu t'intéresses à la fic, et ça fait fort plaisir. Je me dis que, au moins, je ne me tue pas à faire un scénario pour rien! Y'en a au moins une qui suit à fond, héhéhé!

En tout cas tu as bien cerné le comportement de Edmund; il agit pour l'instant comme un psychopathe. On le pardonne sur un point: c'est par amour pour son petit-frère décédé qu'il devient "méchant". Dans le fond du fond, Edmund, c'est un bon gars. Il se sent juste terriblement seul, et c'est cette solitude qui le pousse au pire.

Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette fic (je crois que oui, vu le voeu dont tu m'as fait part dans cette dernière review, et qui est exaucée).

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

**larissa**: merci Larissa. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant. En effet, j'aime le méli-mélo des sentiments. ca permet de mieux faire ressortir les caractères es persos! A la prochaine!

**Lumineko: **Voila ce qui s'apelle une review prémonitoire! Figure toi que, dans ce chapitre, la "scène" que tu m'as décrites aura lieu (à un different moment dans un autre endroit, bien sur, mais l'essence du problème reste la même. Tout comme l'essence de la solution). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. N'hésite pa sà me laisser d'autre review, ca fait toujours fort plaisir. (et puis, qui sait, peut-être confirmeras-tu tes dons de voyance xD!)

**Ptitmuffin: **Salut, ptimuffin (ça me donne envie d'en manger :-D) Merci pour ton commentaire; il fut bref, précis et plaisant. Je vais pas me plaindre de recevoir que du positif , alors un grand merci, et bonne lecture!

**Sabine02: **En effet, il mijote quelque chose de pas très catholique. Le désespoir le pousse à bout, le pauvre petit-grand Edmund xD. Bon, heureusement, j'aime pas torturer mes chouchous (trans: Ed, Al, Envy), donc l'histoire rebondira en leur faveur. A moins que... Oui, bon, chuut, surprise! Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta gentille review. A la prochaine, sabine!

**Kiku-chan:** non non, il ne vas pas le jeter en haut d'une falaise! xd je te rassure. Edmund est trop paresseux que pour même penser à la gravir. Et puis, par téléphone, c'est quand même tellement plus simple. Tu peux désormais lire le dénouement de ce plan: bonne lecture. Merci, et à la prochaine. (ps: pour Ed et Envy, hé bien... tu vas voir :-p)

**Anders Andrew**:Salut, salut! Merci pour la review. Alors, tu demandes une petite différence entre les deux Ed? Hé bien, c'est très simple: Edmund fait dix centimètres de plus, et se tresse ses cheveux, tandis que Ed les porte en queue mi-basse. J'attend avec beaucoup d'impatiente ton "commentaire objectif et complet". Très bonne lecture!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6:**

Edmund, assis derrière son bureau d'acajou massif, jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule en or de la cheminée. Il constata qu'il lui restait bien peu de temps pour mettre en oeuvre son plan.

Dans moins d'une heure, les frères Elric, Envy, Rodolphe et lui-même allaient devoir se mettre en voiture pour atteindre la forêt de Düsseldorf.

Ils marcheraient ensuite au travers des bois touffu jusqu'au campement. Rodolphe allait les quitter là, pour arranger les dispositions de leur retour. Le lendemain matin; Edward et Alphonse s'introduiraient dans le camp et déroberaient la bombe d'uranium.

Tel était le plan.

Mais Edmund allait veillé à ce qu'il ne réussisse pas, qu'Edward y perde sa liberté, et qu'Alphonse lui revienne enfin.

Et pour cela, il devait encore passé un coup de téléphone.

Edmund était animé par une étrange fièvre.

De la peur, mélangée à de l'euphorie, animait son esprit. Son plan démoniaque pour faire disparaître Edward le rendait à la fois nerveux -car il avait peur d'échouer-, et à la fois très enthousiaste - car il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir garder sous son aile Alphonse.

Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de son client le plus important, c'est à dire, le secrétaire Franz Hallama, qui se chargeait de faire parvenir aux différentes brigades allemandes le matériel et les uniformes dont les soldats avaient besoin:

Après deux sonneries, on décrocha, et une voix masculine dit alors:

" Poste du matériel des brigades, secrétaire Franz Hallama, je vous écoute.

- Bonjour, je téléphone pour livrer une information.

- Et puis-je savoir qui est à l'appareil, s'il vous plaît?

- Il s'agit d'une information que je désirerais donner anonymement, continua Edmund, dont la main tremblait légèrement.

- Oh! Je vois, fit l'autre. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une commande...

- Non.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez parler, alors. Je prends note.

- J'ai - par hasard- été mis au courant qu'une personne mal intentionnée désirait s'introduire demain, à l'aube, dans le camp militaire de Dusseldörf."

Il y eut un petit silence de l'autre côté du combiné.

Enfin, l'homme reprit:

" Bien. Et quelle est votre source?

- Elle est plus que fiable, croyez-moi." certifia Edmund.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et déclara très vite, mais clairement:

" L'homme en question s'appelle Edward Elric. Il n'est pas bien grand et porte de long cheveux blond. Bien sur, il ne fait pas partie de l'armée, mais il a tout de même réussi à se procurer l'uniforme militaire d'un sous-officier allemand.

- Savez-vous par quel moyen il a pu se procurer cet uniforme? demanda le secrétaire

- Non, mentit Edmund.

- Et savez-vous comment il planifié de s'introduire?

- Oui. Il tentera de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du camp par la falaise, à l'aube, là où il y a le moins de surveillance.

- C'est noté... Monsieur, désirez-vous vraiment rester anonyme? Si l'information que vous m'avez donné s'avère correcte, vous pourriez recevoir une belle prime.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Au revoir.

- Bien, au revoir."

Edmund raccrocha le combiné et souffla de soulagement. Ses mains étaient moites, son corps tremblait, mais pourtant, il continuait de sourire, comme satisfait par son propre génie. Tout s'était passé comme prévu.

Il fallait maintenant s'assurer qu'Alphonse ne puisse pas accompagner Edward dans sa mission. Son chemin devait s'arrêter au bas de la falaise, là ou lui et Envy resteraient aussi.

Edmund ouvrit donc le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit paquet rempli de cachets de poudre blanche. Il mit le paquet en poche, ferma la petite lumière de son bureau, se leva, puis quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une empreinte de fébrilité.

Edmund, après avoir longé le couloir du premier étage, déboucha en haut des escaliers. Dans le hall d'entrée, Envy, Edward et Alphonse avaient déjà entassé leur sacs.

Ils s'étaient assis dessus, et semblaient avoir une discussion très animée à propos d'un certain Colonel Mustang, nom dont Edmund n'avait jamais eu ouïe, malgré les contacts étroits qu'il entretenait avec l'armée allemande.

Il descendit les marches en marbre une par une, avec un calme forcé. Son visage devait paraître impassible, sans quoi les autres remarqueraient sa nervosité. Une fois sur le seuil, les trois compères s'arrêtèrent de parler et le dévisagèrent.

" Vous êtes près? demanda Edmund, faussement intéressé.

- Il ne nous manque que le matériel de camp pour cuisinier, répondit Alphonse. Rodolphe nous a dit qu'il se chargeait de le chercher.

- Ha, oui, bien sur... Je vais voir s'il la trouvé. A mon idée, cela doit se trouver quelque part dans un placard de l'arrière-cuisine."

Edmund disparut par l'une des portes du hall, qu'il referma derrière lui après l'avoir passée. Il traversa la cuisine, et entra dans la pièce suivante, dallée de pierre carrées noires et blanches, où Rodolphe s'affairait à rassembler les gourdes, les bols, les cuillères et le réchaud à gaz.

" Va préparer la voiture, Rodolphe, lui demanda Edmund en l'interrompant dans son travail. Je me charge de distribuer tout ça à nos invités."

Le majordome le regarda un instant avec des yeux surpris. Puis, il acquiesça poliment, et sortit de la pièce par la porte arrière, pour atteindre le garage.

Edmund une fois seul, referma d'abord les placards ouverts. Ensuite, il fit vivement glisser un tiroir à couverts, pour y saisir un couteau. Quatre gourdes avaient été posées sur la table de travail, à côté des bols, des cuillères et du réchaud à camping.

Ed grava une petite croix sur une des gourdes métalliques, sortit de sa poche les pastilles, et y versa leur contenu. Ils remplit ensuite les quatre gourdes avec de l'eau, rangea les bols, les cuillères en bois et le réchaud dans un grand même sac, puis retourna dans le hall.

" Nous sommes près à partir!" annonça Edmund.

Il donna à Alphonse la gourde à la croix, et tendit les deux autres à Envy et Edward, avant de prendre la sienne.

"Parfait, fit Edward en jetant son sac sur ses épaules. Il ne faut pas traîner. On a de la marche à faire!"

§

Un cortège silencieux, placé en file indienne, avançait dans la forêt sombre de Düsseldorf. Edward Elric ouvrait la marche, suivi par Envy et Alphonse.

Derrière Alphonse, Edmund Heidrich et son majordome, Rodolphe, fermait le pas. Tous étaient chargés d'un gros sac sur leur dos.

Leur randonnée parmi les arbres serrés et les buissons épineux durait maintenant depuis trois heures. Pour économiser leur souffle et leur force, ils s'étaient interdit de parler. Seuls les grognements plein d'animosité d'Envy et les piaillements de quelques oiseaux troublaient parfois le rythme continu de leur pas.

" ...Marre! grogna une fois de plus Envy.

- Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre, répondit Edward. Nous sommes arrivés."

Il replia sa carte, debout sur une petite butte de terre. Plus bas, à quelques mètres de là, le repère de chasseur se dressait au milieu d'un parterre déboisé.

" Enfin, souffla Edmund, soulagé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Rodolphe. Bientôt, il fera noir, et il sera plus difficile pour lui de retrouver son chemin.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, certifia le majordome, en déposant le lourd sac qu'il avait jusqu'ici porté. Je vous aide à dresser la tente, et je m'en vais aussitôt."

Edward fouilla dans une des poches de son gros sac et en retira une vielle lampe-torche électrique, grosse et rouillée. Il la lança au domestique en disant:

" Ca ira, nous monterons la tente sans vous. Profiter plutôt des derniers rayons de soleil pour atteindre la voiture. Le chemin est bien balisé, normalement, vous ne devriez pas vous perdre...

- Bien, fit le domestique. Dans ce cas, bonne chance à tous. Je reviendrai en voiture demain soir, au point de rendez-vous fixer dans la ville de Düsseldorf.

- A 18h00, devant la cathédrale, n'oubliez pas, insista Edward.

- Il n'y a pas de risque." le rassura le domestique avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur de la forêt.

Edward saisit son sac avec ses deux mains, et le balança sans cérémonie depuis la butte. Son lourd chargement fit une chute de deux mètres puis roula, plus bas, sur le sol terreux, jusque devant la porte de la cabane. Le Fullmetal suivit son chargement et se lança sans crainte dans le vide. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, pliant ses jambes pour mieux supporter le choc. Envy n'eut aucun mal à en faire de même, aidé par sa souplesse, ainsi qu'Edmund dont la grande taille lui permit de sauter du perchoir avec facilité. La tâche se révéla néanmoins plus compliquée pour le frêle Alphonse qui fixait la dénivellation raide de deux mètres avec appréhension.

Edmund se posta au bas de la butte et tendit ses bras vers le cadet en disant:

" Saute, je te rattraperai."

Alphonse acquiesça, puis s'accroupit, la gorge étrangement crispée. Il hésita pendant une demi-seconde, puis se laissa glisser jusque dans les bras d'Edmund. Il sentit deux mains puissantes lui enserrer la taille, et le maintenir au-dessus du sol. Sa chemise se froissa, glissant sur le côté, et dévoila une partie de son ventre. Edward, qui s'était retournée, écarquilla des yeux en dévisageant son petit frère dans les bras d'Edmund.

Une étrange connexion s'établit dans sa tête; pendant une seconde, il pensa _être_ Edmund, et crut que _ses_ mains entouraient Al, et que _ses_ hanches le soutenaient délicatement. Puis, aussitôt, Edward se rappela que ce corps, devant lui, n'était pas le sien, mais bien celui de son sosie. Alors, pour contenir sa hargne, il serra des dents et des poings, se demandant _pourquoi _cet enculé d'Edmund n'avait toujours pas lâché SON petit-frère, et _pourquoi _Alphonse restait comme un idiot d'agneau dans les bras de ce gros abruti de sosie.

" BON!" lança soudain le Fullmetal d'une voix si forte que deux perdrix s'envolèrent de peur, un peu plus loin.

Alphonse mit aussitôt pied à terre et s'éloigna d'Edmund en effectuant un petit pas gêné en arrière.

" Il est temps de dresser la tente, termina Edward avec dignité.

- Et on peut savoir qui dormira dedans? demanda Envy.

- Moi et Al. Tu prendras les deux places de la cabane avec Edmund.

- Bien sur, hun hun hun." fit l'homonculus avec un sourire étrange qui échappa complètement au cadet.

Les quatre garçons se mirent ensuite à l'ouvrage, assemblant les pieds métalliques entre eux, tendant sur les piquets la lourde toile kaki, et étalant à l'intérieur les sacs de couchages moelleux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la tente était montée, et la nuit tombée. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite tente, pour deux personnes, dans laquelle il était impossible de se tenir debout (même pour Edward). Mais cela garantissait heureusement une température ambiante supportable.

Alphonse avait allumé le réchaud à gaz, entre la cabane et la tente, et faisait cuire dessus une casserole pleine de bouillon au poulet.

Quand la mixture pâteuse se mit à bouillir, il posa la casserole à terre, servit trois bols fumant, et appela ses compères à table.

L'obscurité de la nuit était déjà tombée, et les bois n'avaient désormais plus rien de rassurant.

Ils partagèrent entre-eux un bout de pain, assis en cercle au tour du réchaud brûlant, et mangèrent leur repas frugale à l'aide de grosse cuillère en bois mal taillée.

" C'est délicieux, Al, le félicita Edmund. Je n'ai jamais mangé un si bon bouillon de ma vie.

- Merci..." répondit timidement le cadet.

Edward n'en revenait pas de l'audace de son sosie: en réalité, il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi immonde depuis longtemps. Même Winry cuisinait mieux (c'était pour dire) !

Alphonse sentit le regard d'Edward sur lui et fourra sa cuillère dans sa bouche, stratagème très efficace pour ne pas avoir à parler.

" A quelle heure allez-vous vous levez? demanda soudain Envy aux frères Elric.

- Nous nous lèverons à 5h00, répondit Edward, quittant enfin des yeux son petit frère pour regarder l'homonculus dans les yeux.

- Et nous? demanda Edmund, en se pointant du doigt avec Envy.

- Vous resterez camoufler en bas de la falaise, et attendrez notre signal. On vous lancera la bombe, puis -si Al et moi ne nous sommes toujours pas fait repéré- on ressortira du camp par l'entrée principale. On rejoindra le point de rendez-vous qu'on a fixé avec Rodolphe, devant la cathédrale.

- Ce sera quoi, le signal? insista l'homonculus.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Edward. On fera un bruit de chouette, ou un truc comme ça."

Envy rit mesquinement puis se moqua:

" Un hululement de chouette?! En pleine journée?! Mais 'faut vraiment être con pour imaginer ça! "

Edward, blessé dans son honneur, lança un bout de pain qui atteint le torse de l'homonculus, avant de répliquer sur la défensive:

" D'accord, abruti de palmier! On te lancera un rocher sur la tronche, si tu préfères!

- Ni san... intervint doucement Alphonse. Ne t'énerve pas..."

Edmund prit la parole à son tour:

" Juste une question encore: comment comptez-vous nous faire parvenir la bombe? La falaise fait deux cent mètres de haut. C'est un peu risqué de balancer une dose cataclysmique d'uranium de là-haut, en espérant qu'elle nous atterrisse gentiment dans les bras, non...?

- J'ai prévu une corde, répondit aussitôt Alphonse. Je me suis permis de la demander à Rodolphe avant qu'il n'aille à la fabrique chercher nos uniformes.

- Bien, acquiesça Edmund. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévu."

Après cette brève discussion, les quatre jeunes hommes terminèrent leur repas en silence, tous perdus dans leur propres pensées. Parfois, entre deux cuillères de bouillon, quand Alphonse portait sa gourde à ses lèvres pour boire quelques lampées d'eau, Edmund lui lançait un petit regard de côté, et souriait discrètement. La lumière des flammes restaient faibles; on distinguait à peine les visages des autres dans la nuit.

Envy eut bientôt fini de lécher son bol, et Alphonse se chargea de débarrasser leur place. Les bras chargés des bols, de la casserole et des cuillères en bois, il marcha jusqu'au ruisseau et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Accroupi sur le sol froid, les mains plongés dans l'eau glacée du torrent, il ressentit soudain une violente crampe à l'estomac. Il lâcha le bol qu'il tenait en main, et plaqua ses doigts sur son ventre en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Le bol se fit emporter par le courant et disparut de la vue d'Alphonse qui regretta aussitôt de l'avoir laisser échapper. Ce qu'il prenait pour une crampe passagère ne s'atténuait hélas toujours pas. Au contraire; la douleur devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il sentit soudain un puissant haut-le-coeur et vomit dans le ruisseau son repas.

Edward, alerté par les bruits étranges venant de la gorge d'Alphonse, se précipita vers lui, et lui demanda et se jetant sur le sol à côté de lui:

" Al, ça va pas?!! "

Le cadet voulut répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il replongea la tête la première vers le ruisseau et vomit à nouveau.

Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère malade, et lui caressa doucement le dos en murmurant:

" Ca va aller, je suis là.

- E... Ed, balbutia le cadet, tout honteux. C'est... C'est la nourriture, tu crois?

- Non, je ne crois pas... Je ne sens rien. Ni les autres... je sais pas... Tu as peut-être chopé quelque chose en chemin?"

Edmund et Envy les rejoignirent.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Edmund, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait prendre.

- Tu vois bien, non? s'énerva Edward. Il est malade! "

Al, recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras autour de son ventre, jeta un regard de côté à son frère, long et profond. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre, sans mot ni mouvement, que hausser la voix ne servait à rien. L'aîné comprit et, pour faire plaisir à Al, s'excusa aussitôt:

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas crier. C'est juste que je suis inquiet.

- Faudrait le mettre au pieu." dit Envy.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant, les bras croisé et l'air indifférent, mais en réalité, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune homme.

" Tu as raison." convint Edward en saisissant son petit frère dans les bras.

Il le porta jusqu'à leur tente, et le coucha avec toute la délicatesse possible sur le sac de couchage. Al, soudain fiévreux, avait déjà les yeux mi-clos, et se laissait faire comme un pantin désarticuler. Edward ouvrit la tirette du sac, et glissa son frère dedans, une jambe après l'autre. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, et remonta bien sur ses chevilles ses chaussettes en laine brune. Il fit ensuite glissé sa main gauche, sa vraie, vers le visage du cadet, et prit sa température.

" Al... Tu es brûlant." s'inquiéta t'il.

Edmund et Envy étaient restés prostrés devant l'ouverture de la tente et tentait de distinguer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ed demanda alors de l'eau. Envy alla chercher sa gourde restée près du réchaud à gaz, et revint avec. Alphonse se rinça la bouche, puis but quelques gorgées.

" Ed... murmura le cadet, la voix enrouée. J'ai... J'ai froid."

Le mal s'était répandu en lui à une vitesse incroyable: les nausées, les vomissements, et maintenant la fièvre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie.

Edmund, voyant la pâleur alarmante du cadet, se mit à paniquer. Il craignit avoir forcé la dose du poison; tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était rendre Alphonse faible, et certainement pas le conduire à la mort.

" Attends, tu vas voir, fit Edward. On va arranger ça."

Il saisit le deuxième sac de couchage et l'ouvrit complètement pour en faire une couverture. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'entrée de la tente et prévint les deux autres:

" On ferait bien de tous aller se coucher. Demain, il faudra se lever tôt."

Edmund et Envy acquiescèrent, puis tournèrent les talons.

Edward fit glisser la tirette métallique qui scella entièrement la tente, et protégea ainsi son petit frère de l'air froid du soir.

Dans une obscurité quasi complète, Edward réussit à dénicher la lampe-torche électrique d'Alphonse. Elle avait été fourrée dans le sac de ce-dernier, posé dans un coin de la tente. Il l'alluma, puis la posa sur le côté. Il retira ensuite sa chemise, ses chaussures et sa ceinture, se glissa contre Alphonse qui laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, puis tira par-dessus eux l'épaisse couverture.

Alphonse, une fois le choc de température passé, se blottit contre le torse d'Edward. Les couettes se resserrèrent autour d'eux, les amenant d'avantage l'un contre l'autre.

" Ca va mieux, comme ça? demanda Edward, les lèvres tout contre l'oreille d'Al.

- Oui... répondit le cadet. Beaucoup mieux..."

La peau tiède d'Edward contre son corps lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un petit soupir comblé qui atteint le coeur de l'aîné comme un frisson de plaisir douloureux.

Alphonse s'endormit vite. La marche de l'après-midi l'avait déjà éprouvé, et son état actuel avait achevé de l'épuiser. Edward, par contre, eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. D'une part, car il s'inquiétait pour son frère, et, d'autre part, car il ne comprenait pas la cause d'une maladie si soudaine.

Comment était-ce possible? Encore ce matin, Alphonse avait respiré la santé; il avait mangé à sa faim, et ne s'était plaint ni de fièvre, ni de nausée.

Une chouette hulula soudain dans les bois.

Edward sourit d'un air désabusé en repensant à la moquerie d'Envy à propos du signal.

Puis, il se mit à penser à Envy tout court.

Il se demanda ce que cet abruti de palmier pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Il afficha une grimace passagère en s'imaginant l'homonculus et Edmund dans la cabane, jouissant de leur solitude.

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à cela...

Et pourquoi il faisait soudain si chaud, d'abord, dans cette tente?

Et pourquoi est-ce que la respiration d'Al était si bruyante?

Edward sentit sa peau devenir moite. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Le corps d'Alphonse agissait sur lui comme un radiateur. Pire, même. Car Al, sans le vouloir, bougeait parfois dans son sommeil, et caressait la peau de son frère, exacerbant sa sensibilité tactile.

Une vague douce et tiède envahissait petit à petit son corps. Il se remémora la veille au soir, quand il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Si Al n'avait pas été malade, il n'aurait jamais oser retenter le diable.

Trop tard, à présent.

Après cinq minute de cette torture plaisante, Ed jeta un coup d'oeil à son cadet; les traits de son visage étaient paisible. Il était sans doute profondément endormi.

A la limite, s'il se dégageait doucement, il pourrait sortir de la tente, et prendre l'air un instant, pour se rafraîchir.

"Non, songea Edward. Je risque de le réveiller si je bouge."

Mais voilà qu'Alphonse gémit soudain dans son sommeil, et plaqua avec une conviction troublante son entre-jambe contre celle d'Edward. Ce-dernier fit un bon dans les couverture, s'empêtrant encore plus dedans. Le cadet ne s'était pas réveillé, et semblait toujours aussi plongé dans sa léthargie maladive.

Ed gigota pour se dégager hors du sac de couchage, et rampa à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le point le plus éloigné possible de son frère.

Son dos plaqué contre la toile de la tente, le Fullmetal essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Alphonse, invisible sous tout les duvets qui le recouvrait, n'avait rien remarqué, et semblait toujours très pris dans son rêve _particulier_. Quand le cadet se mit une nouvelle fois à gémir, l'aîné n'y tint plus. Il décida de quitter cette atmosphère sulfureuse avant de perdre toute contenance, dézippa la toile de la tente d'un geste à la fois pressé et nerveux (la tirette se cala plusieurs fois sous ses à-coups trop brusques), et sortit au dehors, les tempes battantes et le corps en feu. Là, il prit une grande inspiration d'air frais, et l'expira le plus lentement possible.

Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il laissa le silence de la nuit apaisé ses sens.

Des brins d'herbes glacés chatouillaient la plante de ses pieds, tandis qu'une petite brise balayait ses cheveux lâchés.

Tout semblait si paisible, au dehors.

Après une minute de silence, Edward, enfin plus calme, rouvrit les yeux, et laissa tomber son regard sur la cabane.

La où Edmund et Envy "dormaient".

" Non, mauvaise idée." pensa-t-il.

Mais sa curiosité le dévorait déjà.

Imperceptiblement, ses pieds se mirent à glisser vers le petit abris de bois.

Arrivé à proximité de celui-ci, il s'arrêta net, se mit à douter, et n'osa plus bouger.

"C'est pas correct... Mais... Qu'est ce que je fais là? Oh, et puis merde! je fais de mal à personne!"

Ses pensées restaient étrangement confuses. Pour finir, il s'abaissa, et marcha jusqu'à la cabane le dos courbé, afin qu'il ne puisse être repérée ni par Envy, ni par Edmund, au cas où l'un des deux regardait à ce moment là par la fenêtre.

"De toute façon, songea Edward. L'obscurité est de mon côte... Et puis, je ne fais rien de mal. Je me balade. Je me balade autour d'une cabane. Je prends l'air. Je n'ai vraiment aucun reproche à me faire."

Il se glissa comme un loup jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, et y jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé, le dos plaqué contre la paroi en bois de la petite maisonnette.

Seulement, aucune lumière ne brillait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Tous ce qu'il avait su apercevoir, c'étaient quelques ombres noires.

De plus en plus curieux, Ed prolongea cette fois-ci un nouveau "coup d'oeil".

Il distingua alors un lit. Mais impossible de déterminer qui était dedans.

Peut-être que s'il regardait encore une fois...?

Trente secondes plus tard, Edward avait laissé tombé sa méfiance, et plaquait carrément son visage contre la vitre, et tentait de distinguer ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

D'après lui, il ne pouvait y avoir là qu'une personne sous les draps. Et elle semblait immobile. Donc, cela signifiait qu'Edmund et Envy dormaient dans des lits séparés...

C'était étrange: il y avait presque de la déception dans une telle constatation.

" Alors, blondinet, on fait une balade nocturne?"

Edward se saisit.

Il fit volte-face, et tomba nez à nez avec:

" Envy?!

- C'est mon nom, oui, se moqua l'autre. Mh... Alors, comme ça, le Fullmetal espionne ses voisins? Pas bien, pas bien.

- J'espionnais pas, marmonna t'il en baissant les yeux de côté. Je.. je...

- Tu voulais nous mater pendant qu'on faisait des galipettes?"

Edward eut un petit sursaut qui crispa les trait de son visage. Mais il effaça au plus vite son expression choquée, et décida de ne plus se laisser troubler par les phrases un pas trop directes de l'homonculus.

Car c'était exactement ce que Envy voulait.

Le troubler.

" C'est ça, oui, rétorqua Edward. J'voulais me branler devant la fenêtre.

- Remarque, je te comprend, renchérit Envy avec un sourire amusé. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se voir sois-même baiser avec quelqu'un. C'est un peu comme une film. Et avec la couleur en plus.

- Edmund ne m'arriverait pas à la cheville." déclara platement Edward, avec un sourire en coin.

Envy baissa ses yeux vers l'entre-jambe d'Edward, la regarda pendant une seconde, puis ramena son regard sur son visage et lui dit calmement:

"Niveau taille, on a déjà pu constater qu'Heidrich te dépassait de quelques bons centimètres."

Il s'approcha d'Edward qui s'appuya contre le mur de la cabane, plus plaça son genou droit entre les deux jambes du Fullmetal.

"Mais qui sait?"

Envy releva son genou de quelques centimètres.

"Peut-être le dépasses-tu dans un autre... domaine."

La jambe de l'homonculus atteignit le "domaine" en question.

Une déferlante de frisson s'abattit sur le corps d'Edward. Il saisit les épaules d'Envy et inversa leur position, plaquant l'homonculus contre le mur en bois.

" Je te hais! siffla Edward avec un regard mauvais.

- Tu veux te battre?

- J'en aurais besoin, ouai!

- Tu sais, shorty, toutes tensions entre deux personnes peut facilement être déchargée, répliqua Envy, d'une voix presque sensuelle. Pour ça, il suffit de laisser ton corps relâcher ton animosité par un moyen... disons... plus plaisant que de simples coup de poings."

L'homonculus se cambra brusquement. Quand leur bassins rentrèrent en contact, Edward lâcha une long gémissement gorgé d'ivresse. Envy tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant, et les posa sur les épaules d'Ed. Ce-dernier perdit soudain toute contenance, et se mit à dévorer le cou d'Envy. Ses sens avait prit contrôle de son corps, et sa moralité ne répondait plus.

" Du calme, blondinet, on a toute la nuit.

- J'suis pas un blondinet, maugréa inutilement Edward en ouvrant précipitamment la chemise de l'homonculus.

- Comme tu veux, Fullmetal. Mais alors, je t'interdis de m'appeler autrement qu'Envy.

- Très bien, _Envy_." accepta le jeune homme.

La chemise tomba, dévoilant un fin torse délicatement musclé, un ventre ferme, et une ceinture d'adonis particulièrement contrastée.

Edward, à l'aide de ses hanches, appliqua de lents va-et-viens contre le bassin du jeune homme.

"Aaah.. Ton coup de hanche.. humphh... est.. ah...plu- plutôt bon." commenta Envy.

Il mordit le cou d'Edward.

Enfin, _il _lui appartenait. Il pouvait le toucher, le caresser, le faire gémir, ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité...

Edward Elric avait succombé.

Le Fullmetal ne se rassasiait pas de contact. Il finit par faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille d'Envy et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Ce dernier se fit rapidement éjecter, et alla rejoindre la chemise.

Envy, le dos plaqué contre le mur, prit appui avec ses bras sur les épaules d'Ed. Ce dernier agrippa sa taille et le suréleva, son bras métallique supportant une partie du poids de l'homonculus.

" T'es plutôt léger, dit Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est pour te faciliter la tâche, mon enfant, répondit langoureusement son partenaire.

- Reste tranquille, alors.

- Ca va être difficile. J'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie."

Edward eut un moment de doute. Ses pulsions avaient beau le guider, il ne restait pas moins novice en la matière. C'était sa première fois, avec un garçon.

Pour finir, il regarda l'homonculus dans les yeux, et lui demanda aussi sec:

" Bon. Et alors? Je fais quoi, là maintenant?

- Comment ça...? fit l'autre sans comprendre.

- J'ai dis: je fais comment, là maintenant?" répéta Ed.

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

"Tu... Tu veux dire que tu sais pas comment on fait? demanda Envy avec un sourire amusé.

- Ben... ... Non..." rougit Edward.

Il regarda de côté pour ne pas devoir à affronter le regard de l'homonculus.

Envy n'avait pas quitter son sourire, mais il y avait maintenant dans son visage un soupçon de compassion:

" Oooh, c'est tellement mignon, commenta-t-il.

- Ouai, bon! ça va, hein! C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre, non plus!

- Bien sur, bien sur, convint l'autre. Je te rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien de compliquer: laisse juste couler."

Envy prit les devants. Il trouvait la maladresse de son partenaire presque touchante. Il guida Edward jusqu'au moment fatidique, puis laissa l'alchimie faire son oeuvre.

Edward étouffa un gémissement de plaisir au moment ou Envy se laissa pénétrer. Puis, il se mit à bouger des hanches, tout naturellement. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude, mêlée à de l'euphorie, exalta chaque particule de son coeur. Jamais aucun plaisir n'avait été aussi intense.

Envy s'accrocha à ses épaules, et accompagna son rythme en étouffant des gémissement de plaisir par moment.

" Tu.. vois.. humph. ça n'a rien de... ah!...

- ...de compliquer, ouai, termina Edward en soufflant de plaisir.

- Hmm. Sacré coup de rein, _Fullmetal_.

- J'allais dire la même chose de toi, _Envy_."

L'homonculus ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains des les longs cheveux d'Edward qui se divisaient en mèches rebelles de chaque côté de son visage. Il s'agrippaient de toutes ses forces à cette chevelure offerte, lisse et soyeuse. Son souffle saccadé accompagnait celui de son partenaire. Il se mit à enchaîné des gémissements de plus en plus perturbants, ce qui excita d'avantage Edward. Il accéléra la cadence, emporté par une ivresse dévorante. Tous deux soufflaient de plaisir, réfrénant par moments leurs cris, puis se crispaient, pour encore mieux se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Soudain, Envy sentit la bouche d'Edward chercher la sienne.

L'homonculus n'en revint pas.

Agréablement surpris, il laissa Edward poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus y glisser sa langue. Ils se caressèrent, et s'accrochèrent à leurs phalanges. Parfois, Envy rompait leur baiser pour laisser échappé un bref gémissement. Il accentuait de plus en plus ses mouvements de bassin, aidant Edward à mieux le saisir.

" En-encore, ah!"

Edward sentait son coeur battre à toute allure. Il se mit une nouvelle fois à dévorer la bouche d'Envy. Il savait que, de toutes les étapes qu'il avait franchies cette nuit, celle-ci demeurait la plus importante. Car un baiser signifiait plus qu'un simple contact physique entre deux personnes. Il y avait, derrière cet acte si anodin, toute une symbolique. Une promesse. Un aveu.

Cet échange avait un goût délicieux. Des vagues de plaisir écumèrent son corps.

Il en redemandait encore...

Envy avait saisit son visage et approfondissait leur baiser. Il ne se lassait pas d'explorer la bouche d'Edward.

_Bien acquis tardivement, toujours satisfait._

En un ultime soubresaut de jouissance, Edward finit par se libérer, et s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de force, Envy par dessus lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur respiration. L'homonculus avait fermé les yeux; sa tête lui tournait encore.

Dans cette atmosphère calme, ils prirent conscience de la sueur qui luisaient sur leur torses, des battements épuisés de leur coeur, et des morsures qui leur piquaient le cou.

La première réaction d'Edward, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, fut de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

Car cela avait beau été les minutes les plus plaisantes de sa vie, il n'en avait pas moins soudain honte.

" Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? souffla-t-il à haute voix.

- Tu viens de me prendre, Fullmetal. Et c'était... très bon.

- Je... Je... Oh, et merde. J'ai foiré."

Edward soupira longuement avant de relever son dos et de s'accroupir sur le sol. Il regarda Envy, couché nu à côté de lui, et fut pris d'un sentiment de peur.

Que se passerait-il si Alphonse découvrait le pot à rose?

Envy allait-il tenir sa langue ? Quelle était sa position dans cette histoire? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de succomber à ses pulsions?

Il détestait Envy. Il le haïssait. Cet être machiavélique l'avait une fois de plus mis dans une situation pas possible.

" Envy, considère ce qui vient de se passer comme une erreur. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais, c'est clair? Et ça ne signifie strictement rien entre nous!

- C'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, Shorty, se défendit l'Homonculus en posant son menton sur sa main, le bras plié contre la terre.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je te demande de te taire, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi...? T'as peur qu'Al découvre enfin "Dark Nisan", c'est ça?

- J'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine des trucs, c'est tout, s'énerva Edward.

- Tu me baises, puis tu m'engueules. Hm. Sympathique, fit l'homonculus en roulant des yeux.

- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Edward. Je te signal qu'après avoir essayer pendant des années de me tuer, tu as soudain décider de m'allumer.

- Je suis comme ça: ... versatile. Mais, moi au moins, je ne regrette jamais mes décisions, et je prends mes responsabilités avant de m'engager quelque part."

Envy se releva alors, alla chercher sa chemise et son pantalon, puis se rhabilla silencieusement devant un Edward atterré. Quand il eut fini, il jeta un regard navré vers le Fullmetal, et tenta de le faire réagir par ces mots:

" Stagne pas là, blondinet. Ou alors demain, on te retrouvera avec tes deux membres de métal et le reste du corps en glace..."

L'homonculus saisit le pantalon d'Edward qui gisait sur le sol, et le lui jeta dans les mains.

Comme un animal docile, Edward s'exécuta, et une fois rhabillé, répliqua soudain:

" Je suis pas un blondinet.

- Nan, c'est vrai: t'es juste un mec complètement paumé.

- Je regrette, c'est tout... J'ai foiré."

Envy se rapprocha alors sensiblement de lui avec un grand sourire et lui souffla à l'oreille:

" Oooh, pauvre _petit_ blondinet. "

Edward le repoussa violemment en arrière en criant:

" Je ne suis pas petit, enfoiré de palmier!"

- Ha aaah, enfin! lâcha Envy avec un sourire glorieux. _**Voilà**_ l'Edward Elric que je connais.

- Maintenant, excuse moi, je vais aller dormir."

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit la tente, dans laquelle Alphonse dormait profondément, les poings germés et les paupières immobiles.

Edward se coucha dans son sac de couchage. Il entendit au-dehors la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Il soupira encore une fois, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Sur ses lèvres, la rose d'un baiser se fanait déjà, sans jamais avoir connu sa première aube.

§

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, ce morveux? lâcha Envy, les yeux rivés vers le haut de la falaise. Quatre heures qu'il est parti, et aucune nouvelle! Tu crois qu'il a été repéré?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Edmund, le visage baissé vers le sol, et l'air las."

Il s'était assis derrière l'homonculus, contre un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt. Devant eux, se dressait l'imposante falaise, sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les murs barbelés du campement militaire.

Alphonse, toujours souffrant, se reposait encore dans la tente. Il n'avait pas été en état, ce matin, d'accompagner son grand frère. Celui-ci s'en était allé à l'aube, après lui avoir fait la promesse de revenir. Al s'était agrippé à son bras, délirant un peu à cause de la fièvre, et l'avait supplié plusieurs fois:

" Non, ne pars pas... Nisan... Ne me laisse pas.

- C'est bon Al, avait répondu l'aîné. Je serai de retour dans trois heures, au maximum. Je suis bien armé et puis, surtout, j'ai de magnifique auto-mail.

- Non, ne pars pas. Je t'en supplie... Ed...

- Tout ira bien, Al. Repose-toi encore un peu."

Edward avait posé un baiser sur le front humide de son petit-frère, puis avait remonté la couverture sur son corps grelottant, et avait quitté la tente.

Quatre heures plus tard, Envy trépignait d'impatiente devant la falaise, tandis qu'Edmund tentait de prendre un air concerné.

Les soldats avaient sûrement dû cueillir le Fullmetal dès que ce-dernier avait atteint le sommet de la falaise. Le jeune homme devait maintenant croupir quelque part dans la prison du camp, ruminant sa colère.

Edmund aurait dû se sentir pleinement satisfait d'avoir atteint son but: il avait enfin fini par se débarrasser d'Edward.

Seulement, au lieu d'éprouver de la joie, il se sentait plus misérable que jamais. La culpabilité le rongeait atrocement.

" Si Ed s'est fait prendre par les allemands, dit Envy en fronçant les sourcils, Al va pas savoir tenir le choc..."

Envy quitta les remparts barbelés du regard, et alla rejoindre Edmund à côté de son arbre.

"Tu devrais voir la phobie qu'il a développée à ce sujet, continua l'homonculus. Être à nouveau séparer d'Ed pourrait le rendre fou de tristesse. Et vu l'état dans lequel il est déjà, je donne pas cher de sa peau...

- Tu... tu crois? fit Edmund en joignant nerveusement ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés.

- Ouai. Et le connaissant, la première chose qu'il fera une fois sur pied, ce sera se lancer à l'assaut de cette stupide falaise pour retrouver son frangin."

Edmund afficha une mine sombre qui n'échappa pas à Envy.

L'homonculus commençait à douter de l'innocence de leur hôte. Il leur cachait quelque chose, à lui et à Al.

" Edmund... T'as l'air d'un mec coupable, là. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Ri... rien, mentit le sosie. Je me fais du soucis pour Ed, c'est tout.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis puceau!... Nan, sans blague, c'est quoi l'histoire?"

Edmund n'aurait jamais eu le cran de tout révéler à son compagnon. Il décida donc de fuir la situation en se levant, et conclut leur conversation par ces mots:

" Il n'y aucune histoire. ... Je retourne dans la tente, auprès de Al."

Envy le regarda partir en silence avec un air suspicieux collé au visage.

Plus de doute: Edmund avait dû les trahir. Il avait vraisemblablement arrangé les choses dans le but qu'Edward ne revienne jamais.

L'homonculus tourna son regard vers la falaise, inspecta les remparts du camp militaire qui se dessinaient au loin, dans le ciel, puis se murmura à lui-même:

" Blondinet en détresse? Agence Palmier prend les choses en main."

Il était temps d'aller secourir cet idiot de Fullmetal...

§

"Al, tu vas bien?"

Le cadet entendit une voix lui parvenir. La tente s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il émergea de ses couvertures et lança un regard brumeux au nouvel arrivant.

Reconnaissant le doux visage de son frère, il demanda, la voix gorgée d'espoir:

" E... Edward? Tu es revenu?

- Non, Al. C'est moi, Edmund. Ton frère ne donne toujours pas signe de vie."

Le sourire du cadet se fana instantanément. La peur pouvait désormais se lire dans ses yeux, alors que des larmes nerveuses naissaient dans ses yeux.

Il toussa deux fois, la respiration étrangement forte.

" Tu es encore souffrant, à ce que je vois.

- Oui mais... Ed.. où est Ed?

- Je ne sais pas, fit l'autre en s'asseyant à côté du malade. Il a peut-être du mal à trouver la bombe? Ou... ou alors, le plan a échoué."

Alphonse toussa encore, sa gorge criant de douleur. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Ses muscles endoloris l'empêchaient de bouger sans souffrir. Ses pensées, à cause de la fièvre, s'avéraient parfois incohérentes.

" Tu veux de l'eau?

- Non.. je..

- Tu as faim, peut-être? demanda Edmund.

- Pas trop, non, mais...

- Ca ne fait rien; je peux quand même cuisiner quelque chose.

- Non, merci. Je voudrais juste..

- Mais, Al, le coupa le jeune homme. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, que...

- Non, écoute, je...

- Tu as besoin de manger, tu...

- NON! hurla Alphonse. J'ai besoin de Edward! de Edward! Je... je veux mon grand frère!"

Il se mit à pleurer.

" J'ai pas soif, et j'ai pas faim, continua à sangloter Alphonse. Je veux mon grand-frère..."

Edmund se mordit la lèvre inférieur, impuissant face à une telle demande, et soudain _tellement_ coupable.

" Je suis désolé, Al, murmura tout doucement le jeune homme en lui prenant la main. Je... Je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas..."

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues brûlantes du cadet.

Edmund le prit dans ses bras, relevant doucement le torse du cadet, afin qu'il puisse pleurer à son aise sur son épaule.

Complètement déboussolé, Alphonse entoura le dos du jeune home avec ses bras, crispant ses doigts sur la chemise de celui-ci. Il sanglota sans contenance, en appelant vainement Edward.

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son grand frère, le coeur d'Edmund se meurtrissait un peu plus.

Mais il était trop tard.

Trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, bon sang, quel stress!

Que complote Edmund? que va faire Envy? ou est Ed, en ce moment? comment Al va gérer ça? Et, nom de dieu, QUE FAIT LA POLICE?

Hors contexte, je sais xD!

Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir!

En attendant, si vous voulez vous occuper, vous pouvez aussi aller voir une video que j'ai postée sur Youtube, sur la séparation des frères Elrics (ça se passe entre la fin de la série et le début du film).

Pour la voir, il suffit de rentrer dans la barre de recherche de Youtube: alphonse + edward + organeum. La video en question s'apelle " Ed's missing piece". (si c'est pas trognon)

Ci-bas, un résumé (en anglais, parce que bon, Youtube, c'est de l'international, hein)

_Edward crossed the Gate of Alchemy and landed on our world without knowing if he could ever see his little brother again..._

_To overcome his loneliness, Ed imagines Alphonse right beside him._

_Slowly, he begins to confuse dreams and reality. All day long, he speaks to the ghost of his little brother, staring at the sky and remembering their sweet memories. _

_But, when he stops dreaming, what is left...?_


	7. Chapter 7

Le fait est que mon chapitre 7 devenait de plus en plus long. Alors j'ai décidé de le couper en deux.

Voilà la première partie.

Je vous rappelle qu'Edward est aux mains des méchants officiers Allemands pendant qu'Alphonse croûle sous la fièvre et que l'agence palmier se prépare à commencer la mission de récupération pour les blondinets en détresse… hu hu hu XD

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

" Alors, mon garçon, on résiste?"

Edward serra les dents.

Depuis plus de quatre heures déjà, attaché à une chaise branlante qui cédait peu à peu sous les coups, il répétait aux officiers en charge de l'interroger les mêmes réponses: Non, il n'avait été engagé par personne. Non, cet mission d'infiltration n'avait pas pour but de se lever contre le régime Furher. Non, personne ne l'accompagnait. Non, il ne savait pas qui l'avait trahi...

Toutes ses réponses s'avéraient vraies. Sauf la dernière, bien sur. Car plus que de simples soupçons, Edward avait la conviction qu'Edmund Heidrich l'avait livré aux soldats allemands.

La voix du général tonna une nouvelle fois:

"Qui t'a engagé? Qui est derrière cette mission, hein...? QUI?!"

Edward sentit un coup de poing lui assener la mâchoire. Alors que son corps se convulsait sous l'effet de la douleur, deux bras le retinrent durement sur sa chaise en bois. Du sang lui remplit la bouche, et des larmes de haine se mirent à lui brûler les yeux.

Le général, en face de lui, s'appuya sur le rebord de la table avec ses deux poings. Il se tenait debout, le dos légèrement penché en avant, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

Il dit à Edward:

"Ca fait mal, hein petit?"

Le fullmetal cracha dans le visage de l'officier sa salive mélangée à du sang, puis répondit en le mitraillant du regard:

"Allez vous faire foutre!"

Le deuxième soldat qui le retenait sur la chaise accentua sa prise pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Le général, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, sortit négligemment de sa poche un mouchoir blanc. Il l'étendit par un bref mouvement de poignet puis s'essuya le visage avec. Ce après quoi il donna un nouveau coup de poing au prisonnier, plus violent que tous les précédents.

Edward hurla de douleur. Un bleu douloureux apparut quasi instantanément sur sa tempe gauche.

" Soldat Strauff, reconduisez le traître dans sa cellule, et veillez à ce qu'on lui enlève ses prothèses métalliques.

- Oui, mon général."

L'officier menotta Edward puis le leva de force. Il se fit pousser jusqu'à la porte et quitta l'obscure petite pièce d'interrogations.

Impossible de marcher droit; son genoux quasi brisé le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il tanguait donc d'un côté à l'autre du couloir, se cognant pitoyablement contre les murs et les vitres glacées. Strauff riait cruellement à le voir se débattre ainsi. Edward mourrait d'envie de se jeter à la gorge du soldat, et lui arracher sa vilaine tête blonde de psychopathe, mais cet acte aurait été stupide et inutile. Pour moins penser, pour moins souffrir, il se concentra sur une chose futile, belle, et calme... La neige.

La neige qui tombait dehors, derrière le carreaux, et qui recouvrait les arbres morts d'un large voile blanc.

" Avance!" Cria soudain Strauff et lui donnant en coup dans la jambe avec le manche de son fusil.

Edward tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, brusquement, arraché au paysage qu'il contemplait.

" Ha ha! C'est ça, comme un chien! Va gentiment regagner ta niche! "

Au dehors, il neigeait...

Edward avança un genoux, et puis l'autre. Il perdait contact.

Il neigeait. Tout était paisible... Il rampait en avant, les pupilles vides. Soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. Ses bras lâchèrent, et il s'écroula.

Evanoui sur le sol, Edward ne réagit pas quand Strauff lui donna des coups avec le manche de sa mitraillette, et lui ordonna de se relever.

Pour finir, on le traîna jusqu'aux quartiers des cellules qui se trouvaient dans le même bâtiment. Là, après avoir chipoter à ses automails, on finit par les lui enlever. Désormais estropié d'une jambe et d'un bras, couvert de bleus et le visage en sang, Edward reprit doucement conscience. Le visage de son petit frère se débattant contre la fièvre lui revint en tête.

A l'idée qu'Edmund se trouvait pour l'instant _à sa place_, il contracta son poing gauche si fort que ses ongles laissèrent une empreinte rouge dans sa chair.

" Je te promet l'Enfer, Heidrich..." souffla Edward, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, et que son corps tout entier ne soit à nouveau englouti par l'immobilité et le silence.

§

Pas si loin de là, au pied de la falaise, le petit campement des frères Elrics se couvrait petit à petit de neige.

Envy écarta le tissu de la tente, et entra à l'intérieur de celle-ci en se courbant.

Il afficha un air dégoûté et suspicieux en y découvrant Edmund et Alphonse, à demi-couchés l'un sur l'autre.

Heidrich soutenait le cadet transpirant, une main lui caressant le front. Alphonse sanglotait, les bras crispés autour de la taille du jeune homme. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Envy s'accroupit et arracha le cadet des bras d'Edmund par ces mots:

"Le touche pas. Edward ne serait pas content s'il te voyait comme ça."

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et répondit sur la défensive:

"En attendant, il n'est pas là, le _grand _Edward Elric!

- Ouai, répliqua Envy sur un ton lancinant. Et, on se demande bien à cause de qui..."

Edmund fronça des sourcils, serra ses lèvres, puis ne parvint plus à soutenir le regard d'Envy.

Il détourna les yeux, comme un adversaire vaincu.

" Je vais y aller, prévint Envy. Mais avant de partir, je prends l'uniforme d'Alphonse

- Ne me dis pas que... commença Edmund, sans y croire.

- Si.

- Mais c'est de la folie! S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward, tu ne réussiras sûrement pas à faire mieux que lui!

- Bien sur que si! rétorqua Envy en couchant délicatement Alphonse entre les duvets. Je suis plus fort."

Il referma le sac de couchage, puis rajouta sobrement:

"J'ai toujours été plus fort..."

L'homonculus déboucla ensuite les accroches du sac-de-voyage d'Alphonse et fouilla dedans pour y dénicher l'uniforme dont il avait besoin.

Une fois habillé, il s'approcha du cadet Elric et lui demanda:

" Tu vas mieux, Al?"

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais son teint semblait déjà moins pâle.

" Oui... Je me sens mieux. ... L'uniforme militaire te va très bien, Envy.

- Normal, tout me va bien. ... Bon, dors encore une heure ou deux, puis promet moi de te mettre en route avec Edmund. Il faut que vous soyez à 18h30 à la cathédrale au plus tard. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas."

Alphonse acquiesça, tandis qu'Edmund resta silencieux et immobile. L'homonculus marcha, le dos courbé, jusqu'à la sortie de la tente. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'habitacle, la voix essoufflée du cadet le retint:

" En... Envy...?

- Oui, Al?

- Tu... Tu me le ramèneras, hein?"

Il se redressa sur son coude et répéta, plein de conviction:

"Tu me ramèneras mon grand-frère, n'est-ce-pas?

- Je te le promet, répondit l'homonculus, avec un sourire confiant peint sur ses lèvres. Tu ne me verras pas revenir sans lui."

Soudain plus apaisé, Alphonse se recoucha doucement, souffla de soulagement, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

§

Envy avait gravi la falaise sans trop de difficulté, et avait rampé sous les barrières barbelées sans que personne ne le remarque. Le sol gelé avait durci pendant la nuit. Les derniers brins d'herbes existants entre les grandes allées de terres battues mourraient sous une couche de givre brillante.

Il s'avançait désormais comme si de rien n'étaient entre les baraquements militaires. Un silence de mort régnait dans le camp. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol et les toits des bâtiments.

Pas à pas, il s'avança, les croassements de quelques corneilles lui parvenant de loin. Il se fit surprendre par une porte qui s'ouvrit, d'où deux soldat débarquèrent sans l'apercevoir.

" Dépêche toi, dit l'un, qui était grand et maigre. La cloche du repas a sonné depuis cinq minutes, déjà!

- Pas ma faute si ces foutus godiaux sont trop petit, dit le deuxième en clopinant à sa suite.

- Ca t'apprendra à parier tes bottines au poker. A cause de toi on va se taper tous les restes! "

Envy les suivit sans se faire remarquer. A un tournant, un troisième soldat surgit, qui marchait dans la direction opposée.

" Hé bien, Strauff? fit le soldat au chaussures trop petites, manquant de se cogner contre le nouvel arrivant. Tu sembles bien pressé!

- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Puis avec cette foutue neige qui cache le verglas, j'arrête pas de glisser.

- Hé, quoi? demanda le grand maigre. Tu vas pas manger ta ration du midi, comme nous?

- Désolé, les gars, mais le général m'a chargé d'une mission plus importante. Je vous rejoindrai à table.

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu portes dans tes bras?

- L'objet de ma mission, justement. Je dois aller le placer dans _le_ coffre."

Envy, bien caché derrière son coin de mur, ouvrit l'oreille, et les entendit ainsi parler:

" Vas-y, montre! s'enthousiasma le grand maigre.

- Doucement, les gars, doucement, c'est sans doute fragile!"

Le bruit d'un carton que l'on retournait et que l'on ouvrait précéda des exclamations d'extase:

" Oooh, waaaw! jamais vu d'aussi belles prothèses! C'est en quoi?... En métal?

- Ouais, il semblerait... Le général m'a demandé de les enfermer dans un endroit sur. ça vaut sûrement une belle petite fortune, ces machins.

- Mais qui se baladait avec des membres comme ça?

- Ca appartient au prisonnier qu'on a arrêté, ce matin.

- Ah, ouais: le traître!...

- On peut dire qu'on l'a bien attrapé, celui-là, hin, hin! A peine un pied posé sur le rebord de la falaise, que Kurk et Hartmund lui tombaient dessus! Il s'est bien défendu, malgré ça.

- Yep: une furie blonde, ce mec! Petit, mais costaud!

- Voilà pourquoi le général se méfiait de ses prothèses. Il aurait pu casser les barreaux de se cellule en deux avec ça. Je les lui ai retirées pour empêcher toutes tentatives d'évasion...

- Et il a avoué quelque chose?

- Non, rien, malgré la torture. S'il ne parle pas avant deux jours, on le fusillera. Ordre du général. En attendant, les gars, je vais porter ça au coffre.

- On se revoit à table? Tu nous raconteras avec plus de détails comme s'est déroulé l'interrogation, ok?

- Avec plaisir, hin hin hin."

Envy, comprenant que le fameux "Strauff" allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre, se glissa contre le mur. Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte la plus proche et rentra dans ce bâtiment inconnu sans se poser de question. Il atterrit dans un dortoir entièrement vide. Depuis la vitre, il vit le soldat chargé de la fameuse caisse passer devant le baraquement. Envy sortit alors en silence de sa cachette et le pista sans se faire remarquer.

Strauff s'arrêta un peu plus loin et posa la caisse contenant les automails d'Edward sur le sol. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un imposant trousseau de clefs. L'une d'entre elles ouvrit la porte blindé devant laquelle il se trouvait. Envy le vit entrer, puis refermer la porte derrière lui. Un lourd déclic métallique l'avertit que le soldat avait verrouillé la porte blindée une fois à l'intérieur.

" Bon, fit Envy. Jusque là, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Y'a qu'à attendre que l'autre débile revienne et je lui pique ses clefs... "

L'homonculus attendit patiemment à côté de la porte. Grâce au ciel, personne ne vint le déranger. Tous les soldats étaient bien trop occupés à se remplir la panse que pour surveiller le camp.

Un déclic retentit soudain. Envy s'apprêta à mettre le soldat K.O. Strauff n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il lui assena un coup de main brutal contre la cou. L'officier s'écroula aussi sec sur la surface enneigée du sol. L'homonculus traîna son corps à l'intérieur de la pièce sécurisée, et referma la porte derrière eux. Il chercha l'interrupteur en faisant glisser ses mains contre la surface rugueuse du mur, et une fois ce-dernier trouvé, activa sans tarder la lumière. Une grande pièce carrelée apparut sous la clarté des néons. Au bout de celle ci, une deuxième porte blindée, avec une chaîne à cadenas, et un levier à combinaison numérique. Après avoir sous-tiré le trousseau du soldat, Envy entreprit de faire tomber la chaîne. Il trouva vite la petite clef adaptée à la serrure et enleva le premier cadenas.

" La combinaison numérique, à présent. Voyons voir si mon ouïe ne me trahit pas."

Collant son oreille contre le boîtier métallique, il fit tourner les chiffres un à un, et tenta de déceler une différence d'intonation.

_clic, ...clic, ...clic, ...clac._

Envy afficha un sourire satisfait. Il avait trouvé le premier chiffre sans difficulté. Cela avait du bon, parfois, d'avoir un passé de voleur-assassin.

Il continua le même manège pendant quelques minutes et finit par déchiffrer la combinaison finale. Vibrant de contentement, il enclencha la poignée avec fougue, et la porte du coffre s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd.

A l'intérieur, sur la même planche métallique d'une étagère, se trouvait la boite en carton qui contenait les automails d'Edward, et, à côté de celle-ci, un petit objet, quasi rond, au différentes hanses de cuivre.

" La bombe..." souffla Envy.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent tout doucement, laissant entrevoir par ce faux-sourire ses dents carnassières.

" Hé, bien... C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups! "

Il se saisit des deux objets, rangea la bombe d'uranium dans la même boite que les automails, puis quitta la pièce, y enfermant Strauff avec son propre trousseau-à-clefs.

L'air froid du dehors lui mordit la peau. Il avait à nouveau commencé à neiger. De discrets flocons se posèrent sur son manteau militaire.

Envy regarda le ciel. Les fourneaux de la cantine tournaient à plein régime, et il en ressortait une épaisse fumée blanche. Une odeur de soupe et de viande bouillie venait par instant allécher ses narines.

" Maintenant, il s'agit de voler au secours du prince charmant, ... et de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite. "

§

Edward tremblait, sous le froid et la douleur. Un courant d'air glacé se faufilait par le soupirail du baraquement à cellule, et l'atteignait derrière ses maigres barreaux, tuant les derniers élans de chaleur corporelle qui subsistaient sur sa peau.

Ses lèvres bleutées avaient un côté paralytique, tandis que son visage coloré de sang et de coups lui donnait l'aspect d'un mort vivant. Par moment, il portait sa main gauche contre son moignon, et ressentait un immense vide.

Ses automails, il avait fini par si faire. Il se foutait bien, désormais, de retrouver ses membres de chair et de sang. Tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était de retrouver son petit-frère, pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Il en avait assez de ce destin qui se moquait sans cesse d'eux, les unissant pour mieux les séparer.

Edward entendit une porte s'ouvrir, au loin, dans la pièce voisine. Par le fente de la porte en bois, il vit l'ombre d'un étranger masquer un instant la lumière filtrée. Une bourrasque froide passa plus violemment que jamais sous le soupirail. Il entendit le soldat en charge de sa surveillance dire au nouveau venu:

" Vite, ferme la porte! 'Pas envie que mon bureau soit couvert de neige! "

L'arrivant claqua la porte d'entrée, puis demanda sans attendre:

" Il est ici, le nouveau prisonnier? "

Edward perçut cette voix, couché dans sa cellule, et elle lui parut étrangement familière.

" Ouaip, il est à côté? Pourquoi...?... Et d'abord, t'es qui toi? J't'ai jamais vu dans le camp!

- Nouvelle recrue. On aurait besoin de mes services, à ce qu'il parait...

- Quel genre de services?

- Je suis un pro des interrogatoires. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux des prisonniers.

- Ah, ouais, je vois... Sauf que le général n'est pas là, et il a interdit que quiconque approche la cellule sans son autorisation. Vous allez devoir vous présenter auprès de lui avant de revenir.

- J'en viens. Mais le général dîne. Il m'a donné ce papier, à la place..."

Edward entendit une chaise raclé le sol. Apparemment, le vigile voulait s'approcher de la notice que lui tendait l'autre soldat. Mais il sembla qu'il ne put jamais la lire. Edward entendit un gémissement de surprise étouffé, puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroulait contre le sol. Quelqu'un donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci céda, et apparut Envy.

En voyant Edward, l'homonculus afficha un grand sourire hautain:

" Blondinet en détresse trouvé. Mission accomplie."

Edward se releva, aidé du seul bras qui lui restait, et s'approcha en rampant des barreaux.

"Envy... Vite... Sors moi de là."

Envy combla le vide qui les séparait en trois grands pas, puis s'accroupit face à la cage de métal. Les yeux dans ceux du fullmetal, il dit:

" Yep. T'as été vachement amoché, Shorty. Jamais vu autant de couleurs différentes sur le visage d'une personne!

- Ce sont ces salauds... je les hais... Et Edmund! C'est Edmund qui m'a trahi, j'en suis sur!

- C'est pas nouveau, comme info, blondinet. Mais crois moi, il ne tentera plus rien, maintenant. Il se croit en sûreté, avec son petit Alphonse chéri."

Les oreilles du Fullmetal bourdonnèrent.

Il leva le ton:

" Ne me dis pas que t'as laissé ce salaud seul, avec Al?!

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je porte ton petit-frère agonisant de fièvre sur mon dos pour gravir avec lui la falaise, et lutter contre la neige? Tsss... Réfléchi un peu avant de parler. "

Edward serra les dents, puis attrapa un barreaux avec sa main, et le serra aussi fort possible.

" Vite, Envy! Sors moi de là! Et allons régler son compte à cet enculé de traître! ..."

L'homonculus posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et dévisagea le Fullmetal.

Il déclara ensuite avec un air pervers.

" Grand service que tu me demandes là... Puis-je savoir comment me payeras-tu, en retour?

- Envy, bordel! On reparlera de ça plus tard! Sors moi de ce trou!

- Nan, nan, nan. Pas avant que tu me jures une chose..."

Une moue perverse se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homonculus. Edward soupira d'agacement. Ses cheveux, toujours attachés en queue basse, glissèrent par dessus son épaule. Quelques mèches avaient trempé dans le sang, et adoptaient maintenant une étrange couleur rougeâtre.

" Que veux-tu? demande enfin le Fullmetal, en soutenant le regard de son presque-allié.

- A ton avis...? répliqua l'autre, les yeux perçants, et la voix amusée.

- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée! s'énerva Edward. Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi!

- Du calme, blondinet. Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui te trouves derrière ces barreaux.

- Compris. Vas-y, accouche.

- Très bien: ce que je veux, en retour, c'est ton corps."

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle Edward assimila l'information. La haine crispa ensuite les traits de son visage, et il cria:

" Espèce de taré! J'ai pourtant été clair, la dernière fois! J'avais dit: plus jamais!

- Ouaip. Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais. La preuve.

- Crève."

Envy se releva en disant sur un ton faussement consentant:

" Très bien, blondinet. C'est toi qui décides..."

Il tourna ensuite les talons et marcha vers la porte. Edward se plaqua encore plus contre les barreaux et cria dans sa direction, en tendant son seul bras valide au-dehors de sa cage:

" Envy! Reviens, bordel! Tu vas pas me laisser crever ici! Reviens! "

L'homonculus s'arrêta et dévisagea le Fullmetal. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et décréta:

" Tu connais l'enjeu. Si je te sors, ton corps m'appartiens. J'en disposerai quand j'en aurai envie, et où j'en aurai envie."

Edward serra les dents. Il regarda le sol, avant d'accepter à contre-coeur, le corps vibrant de rage:

" Très bien, j'accepte, connard.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux." fit Envy en revenant vers lui.

Il saisit la clef du cachot et ouvrit la porte.

"Tu sais marcher?

- Ouai... Non. Pas vraiment."

Envy se pencha vers le blessé. Edward s'accrocha à lui pour se relever, un bras autour de son cou.

" Quand je disais que j'obtenais tout des prisonnier, se moqua l'homonculus.

- Ta gueule.

- Ouais, je sais, t'as la haine."

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la pièce de bureaucratie, où le corps du vigile gisait toujours sur le plancher, inconscient. Envy aida Edward à s'asseoir sur le bureau, puis il lui montra la caisse contenant ses automails.

" Avec une petite surprise en prime, fit l'homonculus en en sortant la bombe d'uranium.

- La... la bombe! réalisa Edward, sans y croire. Mais, comment..!? "

Il prit le petit objet de métal et de cuir rond entre ses mains, et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures sans y croire.

" Un coup de chance, j'en conviens, fit l'homonculus et la replaçant dans sa caisse, bien à l'abris des chocs. Disons juste que, grâce à moi, cette mission n'aura pas servi à rien."

Le Fullmetal et Envy entreprirent de rattacher les automails au nerfs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tâche très compliquée quand on sait qu'il s'agissait là d'une des opérations les plus douloureuses au monde pour le corps humain.

Le Fullmetal serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler à la mort. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, l'homonculus avait déshabiller le vigile. L'uniforme s'avérait un peu trop grand pour Edward, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

" Tu te sens assez en forme pour descendre la falaise?

- J'crois que ma jambe est cassée. Puis, j'ai plus trop la force.

- Ok. Alors solution n°2: on sort par l'entrée principale. J'imagine que la pause du midi est finie, à présent. Le camp sera rempli de soldats. Faut rester discret.

- Faudrait trouver une voiture ou... je.. le..."

Edward se sentit mal, il ferma les yeux et porta une main à son front. Son état physique le rendait plus faible que jamais. Le simple fait de réfléchir lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Tout son être réclamait un peu de repos.

" Reste ici, dit Envy, conscient de la faiblesse de son partenaire. Je me charge de nous trouver un véhicule. Dès que tu vois la voiture, tu sors, tu sautes dedans, et on déguerpit en vitesse. Ok?

- Ou..ouai. J'attends. Ici."

Edward s'appuya contre le bureau et s'y recroquevilla. Son bras gauche, au niveau de l'articulation, était pris de tremblements.

Il ressemblait à un pauvre petit pantin rompu de toute part.

Envy quitta le baraquement, replaçant correctement le col de son uniforme pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Des soldats marchaient par petits groupes dans les allées de terre, chacun regagnant son poste.

" Bon, dernière phase. Il s'agit de tenir le niveau de l'Agence Palmier jusqu'au bout..."

§

Six coups sonnèrent dans le clocher de la cathédrale. Des centaines de colombes s'envolèrent de leur perchoir, délaissant les gargouilles de pierre grise. Alphonse fixa l'envol des oiseaux qui s'évanouirent dans la luminosité du soleil couchant.

" Tu n'as pas froid, tu es sur? demanda Edmund, pour la quatrième fois.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, le rassura gentiment le cadet Elric. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi...

- Avec toute cette neige, il est facile d'attraper un rhume... J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne va pas en tomber d'avantage, car cela ne facilite pas la conduite en voiture.

- Heureusement pour nous, Rodolphe est un meilleur conducteur qu'Edward." dit Alphonse en souriant à l'intendant.

Le jeune homme, à quelque pas de là, cessa de se frotter les mains, surpris que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur, puis le remercia, avant de continuer à se réchauffer les doigts.

" Il est six heures, reprit Alphonse. Ed et Envy ne devraient plus tarder."

Edmund regarda le cadet sans prononcer un mot. Apparemment, le jeune homme était certain de la réussite du sauvetage d'Edward. Cela en devenait presque troublant.

Edmund ne releva pas ce ton plein de certitude, s'enfermant dans de sombres pensées de culpabilité.

Car Edward et Envy ne reviendraient pas. C'était impossible.

Impossible.

A cette heure-ci, ils devaient sans doute être entrain de croupir dans l'humidité glacée d'une cellule, ou bien se faire durement interroger par des officiers allemands.

Aucun espoir qu'ils arrivent à l'heure au rendez-vous.

Aucune chance qu'ils y viennent tout court.

" Regarde!" s'exclama soudain le cadet, un sourire éclatant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Surgissant au coin d'une rue pavée, habillés d'élégante tenue de civils, Edward et Envy apparurent.

Le ventre d'Edmund se noua.

Il ne bougea pas quand Alphonse se lança à leur rencontre.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, alors que celle du cadet riait de bonheur.

Il était tout bonnement tétanisé, paralysé, par la peur, le doute, l'échec et la confusion.

" Grand frère! Tu es revenu!"

Edward s'arrêta, et ouvrit largement ses bras pour y accueillir le cadet. Alphonse s'y jeta avec fougue, enlaçant le cou de son aîné en remerciant les cieux:

" Seigneur, merci!

- Aïe! Attention, j'ai un peu mal à la jambe.

- Oh, Ed! Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est rien...

- Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas! Je le savais!"

Edward apprécia cette douce et violente étreinte. Il ferma les yeux, soudain apaisé, et souffla ces mots à l'oreille d'Alphonse:

" Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Al... Jamais."

Il huma la chevelure de son petit-frère comme s'il avait s'agit d'une drogue dont il aurait été en manque. Ce souffle, cette chaleur, cette odeur, cette voix... Comme il avait eu peur de les perdre!

Al se détacha des bras de son grand-frère, un sourire toujours radieux collé aux lèvres. Edward posa un baiser sur son front, auquel son petit-frère répondit en riant de bonheur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Envy, qui était resté debout à les regarder, une main négligemment posée sur sa hanche, et l'autre dans la poche de sa veste. Alphonse lui saisit les épaules et lui dit très sérieusement, la gratitude se lisant dans ses yeux:

" Envy. Je te remercie du fond du coeur. Vraiment."

Puis il le prit dans ses bras, sans crier gare.

L'homonculus se crispa, surpris par cette affection inhabituelle. Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule du cadet en disant:

" Ouai, de rien... C'est bon... Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant? "

Rodolphe faisait déjà chauffer le moteur de la Volkswagen qui ronronnait tranquillement.

Edmund commençait à doucement reprendre pied. Il comprit que les choses allaient mal se passer pour lui quand Edward lui lança soudain un regard meurtrier.

" Toi! fit le Fullmetal en le pointant du doigt, et en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me retenir de te tuer sur-le-champ, sale bâtard! "

Alphonse le suivit, à la fois interloqué et fâché:

" Ni san! Qu'est ce qui te prend !? C'est Edmund, voyons!

- Justement, Al! Cette crapule m'a jeté en pâture aux Allemands!"

Le cadet dévisagea Edmund sans comprendre. Le sosie restait silencieux, le front bas et les paupières à demi-closes.

" Ni san... Non... Ce n'est pas possible, fit le cadet, la gorge nouée. Il... Il est de notre côté. N'est-ce-pas Edmund?"

Quelques secondes de silence attestèrent de la justesse des propos d'Edward.

Les colombes avaient repris leur place aux côtés des gargouilles. Les derniers rayons de soleil orangés disparaissaient à l'horizon. Les pavés que la neige avaient épargnés luisaient comme du marbre gris que l'on aurait poli. L'air, glacé, rendait l'atmosphère crue.

"C'est vrai..." répondit enfin le jeune homme, brisant le silence.

Les mots atteignirent le coeur d'Alphonse comme un poignard aiguisé. Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un murmure dérisoire, qui vola un court instant sous la forme d'une buée disparate:

" Non..."

La buée se dissipa presque instantanément dans l'air froid.

Edmund releva soudain ses yeux, près à affronter son sort, et les poings serrés, déclara sobrement, mais avec détermination:

" Si, hélas. C'est bien vrai. ...Je... Je voulais qu'Edward disparaisse. Je voulais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. "

Il balaya sur son front quelques mèches de cheveux blond, d'un geste nerveux, puis continua de se livrer:

" C'était stupide, et égoïste. Mais c'était ma seule chance, et il fallait que je la tente...

- Mais...? Pourquoi? demanda Alphonse, terrorisé. Pourquoi?!

- Je... Depuis le jour où j'ai appris la mort d'Alfons, j'ai vécu comme un mort-vivant... Mon existence n'avait plus de sens... Je ne dormais plus, mangeais à peine, n'avais plus goût à rien. Je passais mes journées à me désespérer d'avantage, me sentant chaque jour plus lâche de fuir mon destin. Et puis... Et puis vous êtes apparus, tous les trois, dans ce train, à mon retour de Berlin. Et quand je t'ai vu, Al, j'ai soudain senti la vie revenir en moi."

Il plaqua une main contre son coeur et crispa ses doigts contre sa veste:

" J'ai senti une vague de bonheur me soulever. Je pouvais à nouveau sourire, parler, respirer! J'ai compris que _tu étais_ le nouveau sens de ma vie. Comme une deuxième chance. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'échappe, sans quoi j'allais redevenir ce mort-vivant. Et ça... ça je ne le voulais à aucun prix..."

Il s'arrêta de parler, la gorge serrée, et tenta de calmer la fébrilité de son corps. Ses mains tremblaient, ainsi que ses lèvres.

Alphonse s'était lentement dirigée vers Edward et avait glissé son bras sous le sien, celui de métal, comme pour se sentir soutenu. Il avait besoin de la force de son frère aîné pour endurer ces étranges et blessantes révélations.

Edmund dévisagea ensuite l'aîné Elric et lui dit:

" Je comprendrais que tu veuilles me tuer. Je ne mérite pas mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre, tout en sachant que pour la deuxième fois, je me suis fait haïr de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde."

Il regarda Alphonse, et répéta, avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

" Oui... La personne que j'aime le plus au monde..."

Alphonse laissa doucement ses mains glissé du bras d'Edward, puis, il fit un pas vers Edmund.

Un deuxième.

Un troisième.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. Il le regarda dans les yeux et, sobrement, lui dit:

" Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on recherche le bonheur de cette personne, et non le sien. Ce que tu as fait était égoïste et méchant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour te pardonner..."

Edmund fondit en larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il répéta, la voix agitée de spasmes:

" Je suis désolé! Désolé! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne!

- Hé bien, c'est raté! lâcha Edward. Mon corps est rompu, j'ai la jambe cassée, et t'as réussi à faire pleurer tout le monde!

- Hey! fit Envy, comme s'il venait de se faire insulter. J'ai pas pleuré, moi!

- Ouai, bon. Sauf l'autre palmier, là..."

Edmund passa une main sur ses joues pour y essuyer les quelques larmes qui y avaient couler. Il reprit ses esprits, se racla la gorge discrètement, puis proposa avec dignité:

" Je vous offre ma maison, le temps qu'il faudra afin qu'Edward se rétablisse. C'est une maigre consolation, je le sais bien... et je n'attends pas de vous que vous me pardonniez... Mais c'est là le moins que je puisse faire pour vous...

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, admit Envy, en repensant au lit moelleux et au petit-déjeuner de roi dont il avait profité.

- Pour ne pas vous importuner, continua le jeune homme, je partirai visiter mes entreprises de textile, dans le Nord."

Il serra ses mains gantées entre elles puis avoua:

" Je crois que ce voyage me fera du bien, à moi aussi. Et puis je...

- Mais comment veux-tu que nous te fassions confiance à nouveau? le coupa Edward. Qui nous dit que tu n'appelleras pas ces chiens de soldats allemands dès que nous aurons tournez le dos?! Nous ne sommes pas naïfs au point de faire deux fois la même erreur! "

Alphonse acquiesça, soutenant les propos de son frère.

" Je t'en conjure, Edward. Accepte mon offre. J'ai besoin de me racheter. ... Si mes intentions avaient été mauvaises, j'aurais déjà prévenu la police de notre rendez-vous, ici, devant la cathédrale. Et puis, s'il t'arrive à nouveau quoi que ce soit, il me semble clair qu'Alphonse me haïra. Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de te vouloir du mal... je... J'ai agi stupidement, cela ne se reproduira plus. Croyez-moi..."

Les réverbères publiques s'allumèrent soudain, relayant le soleil. Rodolphe lançait des regards de plus en plus curieux, derrière le pare-brise de la Volkswagen. Il se demandait de quoi son maître pouvait bien parler avec tant d'émotions. Le bon isolement du véhicule l'avait empêché de suivre la conversation.

" Ed...? demanda Alphonse en se tournant vers son frère. Est-ce une bonne idée, selon toi?

- Mouai… Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité, de toute façon. Dans l'état où je suis, j'ai besoin de repos. Et puis, 'plus le temps de travailler pour payer la rente d'un appartement minable.

- D'accord, alors, fit Al en acquiesçant. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli."

Envy s'étira les bras en baillant, passa devant les deux frères et Edmund, puis s'assit dans la voiture en disant:

" Bien! Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table! Toutes ses émotions m'ont mises en appétit, pas vous? »

et voilaaaaa…

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier. Une fin qui éclairera toutes nos lanternes et, je suis sure, satisfera une majorité. Enfin j'espère.

C'est très « dans l'émotion », vous verrez ;-D…

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à mer harceler de review, hu hu hu

Peace,

Ainokomiel


	8. Chapter 8

**anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**genre: **action, drame, amour et humour

**pairing: **surprise! -

**note: **c'est le dernier chapiiiiitre! avouez que je l'ai posté suuuper rapidement, hein?

**rating: **T

---------------------------------------------------------------§---------------------------------------------------------------§---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7:**

Plic Ploc.

Les gouttes chaudes tombaient une à une du robinet de bronze. Edward plongea sa jambe droite dans l'eau vaporeuse, le mollet crispé, le genoux tendu. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un os cassé s'était révélé par chance être une méchante entorse. Avec peu de peine, le Fullmetal pouvait maintenant librement marché. Les massages d'Alphonse, chaque soir, portait leurs fruits. Ses muscles rompus et sa peau griffée de tous côtés guérissaient lentement, mais sûrement.

Edward souffla sous la caresse brûlante de l'eau mousseuse.

Tout doucement, il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, gorgé d'un sentiment de bien-être battant.

Dieu que cela était bon!

" Vive les ablutions..." dit-il à haute voix, en un murmure gorgé d'ivresse.

Ses seuls auditeurs étaient un grand miroir embué, et un oiseau en porcelaine qui agrippait de son bec blanc une serviette de bain cotoneuse.

" Enfin un peu de repos dans ce monde de brutes! " rajouta-t-il en se saisissant du savon, qui reposait tranquillement dans un grand coquillage, sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Edmund s'était retiré vers le Nord. Il les avait quitté avec un petit sourire navrée, sur un quai de gare enneigé, balayé par un vent glacé et violent, en leur remettant les clefs de la maison. Depuis ce matin-là, les frères Elric et Envy avaient hérité de sa demeure et des domestiques qui la composait. Tout avait été mis à leur disposition pour qu'ils passent une semaine tranquille, à l'abris des regard. Ils étudiaient sagement un moyen d'extirper de la bombe d'uranium ses pouvoirs alchimiques. Edward travaillait pour l'instant sur le dessin d'un cercle de transmutation spécial. Envy, quant à lui, passait ses journées à manger, puis à gambader dans la neige.

Hélas, Renchen n'avait plus rien de la petite ville paisible et joyeuse qui avait jadis fait sa réputation.

En effet, le vol de la bombe d'uranium à Düsseldorf avait entraîné de nombreuse conséquences sinistres, sans parler de l'hiver paralytique qui avait cristallisé les rues. Plus un chat ne s'aventurait dehors. Les milices de soldats allemands arpentaient sans cesse les rues, se permettant de perquisitionner les maisons à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tandis que la neige et le verglas avaient recouvert la moindre parcelle de paysage.

Tout ce froid, au dehors... Toute cette effervescence et cette peur... Tout cela paraissait si lointain, quand on se prélassait tendrement d'un un bain chaud, l'esprit altéré par la vapeur et le parfum sensuel du savon à la rose.

" Lire, dormir, manger, prendre des bains... Le voilà, le paradis."

Et dans son esprit, Edward ajouta le nom "Alphonse" à cette liste des plaisirs simples, sans pour autant oser le prononcer à voix haute.

Il remua l'eau en faisant divaguer son bras gauche d'un côté à l'autre de la baignoire. La caresse de l'eau le submergeait de bonheur. Le submergeait tout court. Il passa ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, fièrement musclés, puis ces-dernières glissèrent sur ses côtes, et retracèrent ses abdominaux. Sa peau noyée se détendait doucement, devenant plus molle et plus douce. Le plaisir affluait déjà dans ton son corps.

L'heure était à la détente.

" NI SAN! "

Alphonse déboula dans la pièce sans frapper.

Edward se saisit, se redressant subitement, glissant contre le dossier de porcelaine, coulant sous l'eau, avalant la tasse, toussotant:

" HA-H! Glll.. Hurk! Kof, kof... A... Al!?! "

Il reprit sa respiration puis lâcha sur un ton mécontent:

" Ca te tuerait de frapper avant d'entrer?

- Pardon, Ni San. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais un bain...

- J'aurais pu être entrain de...!"

Il chercha ses mots.

Après une courte réflexion, il termina:

"... entrain de faire une chose gênante!"

Le cadet rougit, joignant ses mains entre elles comme un innocent garçon de coeur gêné.

" Pa... pardon, frangin, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je repasserai plus tard, si tu veux.

- Nan, c'est trop tard, maintenant, fit Edward en s'appuyant contre le rebord.

- T'es sur? "

Alphonse jeta un coup d'oeil au bras amputé d'Edward. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sans ses prothèses. Découvrir son grand-frère ainsi, incomplet, vulnérable, le rendit à la fois curieux et mal-à-l'aise. Alphonse ne se rendit pas compte de l'insistance de son regard.

" Alors? fit Edward en levant les yeux, comme pour re-capter son attention. Quelle est la chose si importante dont tu voulais me parler?

- Je..., commença le cadet en rougissant, soudain conscient qu'il avait reluqué sans vergogne le corps nu de son grand-frère. J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat avec Marc. Et... Tu sais? Marc, le cuisinier...

- Je connais Marc, Al! " se moqua gentiment Edward.

Bien sur, il avait conscience du trouble de son jeune frère, causé par la transparence de l'eau. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il continua innocemment:

" Je te rappelle que cela fait deux jours que nous mangeons matin, midi et soir ses plats.

- Ah, oui, bien sur, reprit Al. Enfin... Donc... Je voulais que tu viennes le goûter... C'est la première fois que je fais un gâteau. J'espère qu'il sera bon."

Edward prit appui sur le rebord et se leva. Des gouttes se mirent à glisser le long de son ventre.

Alphonse détourna les yeux et continua son monologue douteux:

" Je... J'ai mis de la crème fraîche épaisse par-dessus. Je sais que tu adores ça..."

Edward arracha la serviette de bain du bec de l'oiseau d'un coup de poignet agile.

Alphonse tressaillit en entendant le bout de tissu claquer dans l'air tiède. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ses paroles:

" Je voulais rajouter des fraises, parce que c'est ton fruit préféré, mais Marc m'a dit qu'en cette saison il était impossible d'en trouver.

- Mh, hm, fit Edward en se séchant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, à la place, on y a ajouté quelques cerises confites qui datent de cet été. Il parait que la combinaison avec le chocolat est très savoureux... Le mélange est harmonieux... et... et rend le gâteau plus... léger."

Edward avait passé un peignoir cotonneux par-dessus son corps, et l'avait noué à sa taille. Alphonse, doucement, avait rouvert les yeux. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec son frère qui se tenait à cinq centimètre de lui, un air moqueur collé sur le visage.

" Plus léger, hm, très intéressant. Il me tarde d'y goûter, vraiment.

- Oui.. et... euh.. frais... et on- onctueux, à la fois. Ce gateau est une spécialité allemande. Il.. i-il...s'appelle la "forêt noire".

- Tu es rouge comme une pivoine, Al, tu es sur que tu te sens bien? demanda faussement Edward, qui n'ignorait nullement la véritable cause de ces jolies couleurs.

- Je... C'est parce que... Il fait si chaud, ici! " mentit le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.

Il fit deux pas en arrière, sans se presser, et finit par atteindre la porte. Il y posa sa main sur la poignée plaquée or, et dit à son grand-frère, sans oser le regarder d'avantage:

" Rejoins-nous dans le salon, d'accord? Nous t'attendons pour prendre le thé...

- Avec le gâteau au chocolat, j'espère?

- Ou.. oui, a-avec, balbutia Alphonse, en sortant de la pièce, les lèvres quasi-tremblantes.

- Très bien, murmura Edward, sur un ton calme et langoureux. A tout de suite..."

La porte se referma doucement. Une fois seul, Edward dut se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire.

Sacré Al! Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, un rien suffisait pour le mettre en émoi!

C'était devenu un jeu, entre eux, de longer les frontières. Au début, avec doute, aujourd'hui, avec espièglerie. Un prêté pour un rendu.

" Et ça, murmura Edward, c'est pour toutes les nuits où tu te collais contre moi..."

Un sourire de revanche acquise resta imprimé sur son visages les dix minutes suivant la scène de salle-de-bain.

§

Alphonse aimait passer ses soirées dans la bibliothèque, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agissait de la pièce le plus confortable de la maison.

De grands fauteuils matelassés aux allures de trône se faisaient face, placés près d'une grande cheminée de pierre. Les tapisseries et les étagères qui couvraient entièrement les murs préservaient la chaleur du poêle. Une délicieuse odeur de vieux livres, de parquet ciré et de thé Earl Grey flottait dans l'atmosphère.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis le départ d'Edmund. Une semaine d'étude acharnée et de détente.

Al avait pour habitude de se tasser amoureusement contre les coussins du divan, une pile de livres à sa droite, et un service à thé posé sur la table basse, devant lui. Entre deux pages d'un de ses romans, il buvait une gorgée d'Earl Grey, ou laissait fondre dans sa bouche un morceau de chocolat noir. Lors de ces délicieux moments, il semblait avoir atteint le paradis. Cette chaleur, cette satisfaction, cette sensation de plénitude... il ne pouvait s'en lasser!

Alphonse remarqua qu'un élément en particulier rendait ces instants de paresse encore plus charmant. Et cet élément répondait au doux nom d'Edward. Sa présence discrète, sur le canapé d'en face, le comblait de bonheur. Il entendait la respiration tranquille de son frère, et se sentait étrangement rassuré, protégé,... Le Fullmetal grattait un crayon gris contre des parchemins, et améliorait sans cesse son cercle de transmutation destiné à la bombe. Mais, cet après-midi là, il semblait avoir laissé tomber le dessin, et imitait Alphonse, perdu dans sa lecture.

" Ed, tu lis quoi? demanda curieusement Al, qui venait de refermer son propre livre.

- Je ne lis pas, répondit ce-dernier, les yeux rivés sur un gros ouvrage en cuir.

- Quoi!? Mais... qu'est ce que c'est, alors?

- C'est un album photo, Al. De la famille d'Heidrich."

Alphonse, très curieux, quitta son siège et s'approcha de celui de son frère. Il se plaça derrière lui et regarda par dessus son épaule.

" Il n'y a que des photos de ses grands-parents, pour le moment. Je ne vois aucune photo de lui..."

Edward tourna une feuille de plus. Sur la page de gauche, une jeune fille tenait dans chacun de ses bras un nourisson. Son visage, serein et souriant, rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait une lourde chevelure foncée (la photo en noir et blanc laissait deviner une couleur brune), et un visage tendre.

" Maman! s'exclama Alphonse, en agrippant de surprise l'épaule de son frère.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Al, intervint Edward, étrangement hypnotisé par le visage de la jeune fille. Elle lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas elle.

- Encore un sosie... Bien sur..."

Ils inspectèrent en silence la photo. L'attention de l'aîné Elric se porta alors sur les deux nourrissons qui étaient en tout point pareil et semblait avoir le même âge. Ils avaient déjà tout deux une fine chevelure blonde et de grands yeux mordorés.

" Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Edward en passant un doigt sur le visage des deux enfants. Si cette femme est la mère d'Alfons et d'Edmund, pourquoi porte-t-elle des jumeaux dans ses bras?

- Je... je n'en sais rien... C'est vraiment étrange. On dirait presque qu'elle vous tiens tous les deux, Edmund et toi.

- Non, c'est impossible! Je n'avais jamais franchi la porte, à cette époque... Ce bébé n'est pas moi...

- Retourne la photo, proposa gentiment Alphonse. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'indiqué derrière?

- Oui, tu as raison."

Il enleva délicatement la photo des rebords dans lesquelles elle avait été attachée, puis inspecta son verso. En haut à gauche, il lut ces mots: _Trine portant Edmund et Edouard, 6ème mois._

" Edmund et Edouard? répéta Al sans comprendre. C'est son jumeau? Mais... Ce n'est pas logique. Je veux dire, maman n'a pas eu de jumeau. Ici non plus, il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

- Il n'a jamais été prouvé que ce monde correspondait à 100 pourcent au nôtre. Peut-être existe-t-il des anomalies. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de cet "Edouard". Edmund n'a jamais mentionné l'existence d'un frère jumeau. Ni Alfons, avec lequel j'ai pourtant vécu deux ans.

- Il n'y a qu'une explication à un tel silence...

- Ha oui? fit Edward en contorsionnant son cou pour faire face à son petit-frère. Et laquelle...?

- Un secret de famille. C'est toujours la même chose. Un drame se produit, et les gens préfèrent l'oublier..."

Edward reporta son attention sur la photo. Il se souvint soudain que son père avait longtemps vécu dans ce monde, au côté d'un garçon qui aurait pu être le sien. Ou le sosie du sien.

" C'est encore un coup de cette ordure, grinça Ed entre ses dents. Je suis certain que papa est derrière tout ça!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Imagine, Al, que notre père échoue dans ce monde, et tente de s'approprier l'un de ses jumeaux. Il réussit à prendre Edouard sous son aîle, et le garde à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille?

- J'en sais rien... Mais c'est pas la première connerie qu'il aurait faite, cet enfoiré...! "

Alphonse recula d'un pas, vraisemblablement choqué. Il gronda son grand-frère:

" Ed! Papa est mort pour nous! On n'injure pas les morts! Et encore moins quand il s'agit d'un membre de sa famille! De plus, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances... Peut-être que cet enfant est décédé avant d'avoir atteint sa première année. Nous n'en savons rien."

Edward continua à tourner les pages, persuadé que sa théorie correspondait à la réalité. Il cherchait de quoi l'appuyer. Tout en feuilletant l'album photo, il expliqua quelques bribes de souvenirs d'une conversation qu'il avait tenu avec son père:

" Je suis certain que Papa avait un apprenti, à Londres, avant que je n'échoue dans ce monde. Cet enfant devait être Edoudard.

- Et où serait-il, à présent?

- Papa m'a dit que cet apprenti était mort sous les débris croulant d'une maison en feu, à Londres. C'était juste avant que je ne débarque. Il doit y avoir un indice de plus dans cet album! Un article de journal, ou quelque chose comme ça..."

Soudain, il s'arrêta et pointa son doigt sur une photo, où une jeune fille blonde faisait de la luge, entouré par Edmund et Alfons.

" Winry?! s'exclama Edward. Alors il existe aussi un sosie d'elle dans ce monde?!

- Et regarde! Il s'agit d'Edmund et d'Alfons, à ses côtés! On ne voit déjà plus l'autre jumeau... Il était sans doute déjà porté disparu?

- Sans doute, oui."

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit soudain. Les frères Elric relevèrent leur visage pour apercevoir le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'Envy et, apparemment, il n'était pas content:

" Ah, vous êtes là, vous-deux!"

Sa nervosité ne laissait plus l'ombre dans doute: il était de mauvaise humeur.

" Envy, qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda gentiment Al.

- Il se passe que je ne peux plus faire un pas dehors! lâcha l'homonculus en se jetant dans le divan. Le nombre de milice dans les rues à triplé! On dirait que Renchen s'est transformé en campement militaire!"

Il se saisit ensuite du pot de chocolat et en goba l'intégralité. La bouche pleine, il dit à ses deux demi-frères:

" Il est grand temps d'étudier les propriété de la bombe d'uranium, et de se casser d'ici vite fait bien fait! J'en peux plus, de ce monde merdique, où je suis incapable de changer d'apparence, et où tous ces sosies idiots se permettent de me traîter comme un moins que rien!"

Alphonse, très calmement, s'adressa à son demi-frère:

" Si tu fais référence à l'épisode de la veille, Envy, sache que je donne tout à fait raison au bibliothécaire. Tu parlais trop fort, et cela dérageait tout le monde."

En effet, le jour précédant, afin de clôturer leur travail sur l'Alchimie, Alphonse et Edward s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque publique de Renchen afin d'y piocher quelques ouvrages intéressants. L'homonculus, s'ennuyant comme à son habitude (quand il ne mangeait pas), les avait suivi sans vrai conviction, et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de critiquer le rangement des livres, tout cela avec un niveau de décibel plutôt élevé.

" C'était pas une raison pour me traiter de cacophonie ambulante!

- Et ce n'était pas une raison pour assommer ce pauvre homme avec une encyclopédie, ajouta Al.

- Ben si, justement! fit Envy en croisant les bras. Il l'avait cherché, ce vieux croulant! "

Alphonse soupira de désolation:

" Pfff... je vais finir par croire que ton cas est vraiment désespéré, Envy. Quand vas-tu enfin te conduire convenablement?"

Edward réattira leur attention en tapotant l'album photo de sa main droite:

" En parlant de vieux croulant, Envy, étais-tu au courant qu'Hoheneim avait utilisé -dans le passé, bien sur- un jeune apprenti du nom d'Edouard?

- hein? De quoi tu causes?

- Nous avons trouvé une photo d'Edmund avec, à côté de lui, son jumeau. Ils n'étaient encore que des bébés, mais leur ressemblance ne trompe pas. Nous supposons que l'un des deux enfants a été par la suite éduqué et formé par Hohenheim."

Edward feuilleta l'album en arrière et, une fois arrivé à la bonne page, le tourna dans le sens d'Envy pour qu'il puisse analyser l'image.

" Edmund? Un jumeau?...

- Il semblerait que oui. La femme que tu vois, là, s'appelle Trine. C'est le sosie de notre mère, Trisha."

L'homonculus réfléchit un moment, puis déclara sur un ton hésitant:

" Oui... Possible... je me souviens d'une conversation que j'ai surpris entre Dante et Sloth, il y a de cela trois ans. Je n'avais pas compris, sur le moment. Dante parlait d'Hohenheim, et lui reprochait d'avoir utilisé le reste de leur première pierre philosophale pour sauver un avorton de l'autre monde. Un certain Edouard. ... Je croyais qu'elle parlait de toi, évidemment. A cette époque, je ne connaissais rien de la Porte, ni de cet autre univers dans lequel nous sommes aujourd'hui bloqués. "

Alphonse et son grand-frère se regardèrent dans les yeux, un air interdit collé au visage.

Le cadet Elric répéta, éberlué:

" Papa serait donc venu dans ce monde sauver l'enfant de cette certaine _Trine_? mais... Pourquoi?

- Ca me parait clair! s'exclama Envy en serrant les dents. Pour se l'approprier! Comme le sait Edward, il a sauvé la vie de ce bébé pour en faire son apprenti! Peut-être même planifiait-il de le ramener dans le monde Alchimique et l'offrir à Trisha? Il était tellement con, ce vieux salaud! "

Edward, les yeux sombre, comprit soudain:

"Sans doute maman a-t-elle aussi accouché de jumeaux. Moi, et ...un autre.

- Tu... tu crois? hésita Alphonse.

- Oui. Mais seul moi suis resté en vie... Sauf qu'Hohenheim était au courant de l'existence de ce monde parallèle! Il avait le pouvoir de réécrire l'histoire! Il a donc traversé la porte, et est intervenu auprès de Trine. Il a sans doute transmuté l'âme de l'enfant qui devait mourir... pour que les jumeaux restent tous les deux en vie... dans le but de ramener celui manquant à Trisha."

Alphonse se frotta le crâne, comme si les informations restaient trop difficile à emmagasiner. Edward acquiesca, puis referma l'album d'un coup sec.

" Peur importe! De tout façon, on s'en fout! Ces conneries appartiennent au passé! J'ai pas envie de souffrir des actes de cet abruti de père!

- Ni san...! Ne parles pas comme ça!

- Nan, il a raison, Al! appuya Envy. Votre père était un beau salaud, tu dois l'admettre."

Le cadet se leva de son siège, visiblement tendu, et marcha mécaniquement vers la porte. Juste avant de la claquer, il dit en direction de deux jeunes hommes:

" N'empêche qu'on lui doit la vie!... Et à ce titre, il me semble que le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est respecté sa mémoire! "

Une fois le cadet parti, Envy soupira, puis déclara en souriant mesquinement:

" Putain, il a toujours été comme ça, ton frangin?

- C'est une âme qui pardonne tout, répondit sobrement le Fullmetal. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant.

- Ouai, mais bon, à ce point, quand même...

- Il a d'autres qualités, le défendit Edward, plein de conviction. La patiente, la gentillesse, l'intelligence, le sang froid, l'amabil...

- ...et puis il masse bien, hein? Pas vrai, Ed?

- Hin? Quoi... ? "

Les deux mains d'Envy se posèrent soudainement sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Il baissa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Edward et lui souffla à l'oreille:

" J'ai dit: et il masse bien, n'est-ce-pas, Ed?"

Edward ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas tout de suite flanquer une raclé à l'homonculus. Il arracha un ordre concis du tréfond de sa gorge:

" Hôte. tes. sales. pattes. de. mon. corps!

- Tss, tss. Je te rappelle que ce précieux petit corps à une dette envers moi."

Edward avait complètement oublié l'accord qu'il avait convenu avec l'homonculus. A vrai dire, dans cette cellule, il s'était retrouvé dans un instant d'extrême faiblesse, et il avait quelque peu perdu ses esprits. La scène lui revint soudain en mémoire, comme l'écho d'un coup de canon dont le boulet atterrit sans crier gare.

" Une promesse, Ed, c'est une promesse..." murmura l'homonculus, sur un ton prédateur.

Envy mordit le cou du jeune homme. Edward se saisit, laissant échappé de ses lèvres un petit sursaut troublé. Les mains de l'homonculus se glissèrent ensuite sous sa chemise, en s'introduisant par le col déboutonné. Ed restait assis, immobile, impassible, tétanisé, craignant les réactions de son corps.

" Tu es un peu crispé, je vois... murmura Envy. C'est pas grave. On a tout notre temps."

Il détacha un bouton, puis un autre. Edward regarda sa chemise tomber sur le sol, impuissant. Envy contourna le siège et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté les orteils frôlant le parquet.

" Envy, demanda fermement Edward. Je ne veux pas... Je..."

La proximité de l'homonculus lui fit perdre la voix. Il détourna les yeux et rougit.

Envy appliqua soudain un mouvement de hanche lascif contre son bassin. Edward se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une pointe de plaisir immédiate s'engouffra dans ses entrailles, répandant une tièdeur agréable dans son corps.

" Tu...? insista Envy, en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son torse.

- ... ne... veux pas... qu'on fasse... ça.

- Ah, oui...? "

Le jeune homme appuya à nouveau son entre-jambe contre celle d'Edward avec une insistance cruellement délicieuse. Le Fullmetal gémit de plaisir et sentit sa virilité réagir d'une manière plus qu'équivoque. Il étouffa un gémissement, et rougit de plus belle.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête! Et que ça s'arrête maintenant!

" ... vraiment? fit Envy. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai l'impression. ... Je dirais même que tu te montres plus qu'accueillant..."

Edward crispa ses mains contre les accoudoirs. Il tentait de se contrôler. Mais en vain. Il finit par lâcher prise, et attrapa soudain les hanches d'Envy, pour le pousser à continuer ses va-et-vient sensuels.

Il continuait à gémir de plaisir dès que le contact se prononçait. Sa tête lui tournait. Ses muscles se tendaient. Ses yeux se gorgeait de désir. Du sang affluait dans ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Alphonse entra:

" Ed, je..."

Découvrant la posture de son grand-frère et d'Envy, il s'arrêta soudain.

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent.

Son souffle fut coupé.

Il resta l'espace d'une seconde paralysé, puis porta ses mains à sa bouche et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant, étouffant un cri de stupeur.

Edward bondit sur ses pieds, faisant valsé Envy sur le sol, et se lança à sa poursuite en tentant de le ramener par ces mots:

" AAL! NON! C'est pas ce que tu crois! JE TE JURE! "

Le cadet gravit les escaliers de marbre quatre par quatre, une main glissant contre la rampe. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et referma la porte à clé derrière lui, juste au moment où Edward tentait d'enclencher la poignée.

Le Fullmetal poussa plusieurs fois contre le battant, puis toqua, et supplia son frère de lui ouvrir, se justifiant maladroitement, et parlant à toute vitesse:

" Al, laisse moi rentrer, je dois t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il ne se passait rien, tu sais que je ne...

- TAIS- TOI!"

Alphonse, de l'autre côté de la porte, se jeta sur son lit et plaqua un oreiller sur sa tête.

Il répéta en criant:

" TAIS-TOI! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Tu n'es même pas mon frère!

- AL! s'énerva Edward en frappant son poing contre le battant. Ouvre moi tout-de-duite, bordel !! "

Il continua à frapper, de plus en plus violemment. La porte tremblait furieusement. Elle finit par céder sous la puissance de son auto-mail. Les gonds sautèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Edward se précipita au chevet d'Alphonse et le regarda d'un air désolé. Le cadet refusait de tourner son visage vers lui. Il le cachait avec son oreiller, quitte à s'étouffer entre les draps.

D'une voix quasi-inaudible, Al gémit:

" Tu n'es plus mon frère...! Je te hais."

Edward posa avec anxieté sa main contre le matelas, puis murmura:

" Non, ne dis pas ça. Je t'en prie. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est Envy... On ne le changera pas. Comme tu l'as dis toi-même, son cas est désespéré."

Alphonse se mit à pleurer, ses épaules se convulsant sous l'effet de ses sanglots. Il serra ses mains sur son oreiller en gémissant de douleur. Son coeur saignait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître Edward. De s'être trompé sur toute la ligne. D'avoir vécu des années au côté d'un étranger. Un étranger dont il avait cru cerné la personnalité et les envies. Un étranger qu'il avait cru aimé.

Edward porta sa main jusqu'au cheveux d'Alphonse. Mais il l'eut à peine effleurer dans l'espoir de le réconforter que ce-dernier se releva et rejeta violemment sa main:

" Ne me touches pas! Ne me touches pas!"

Edward perdit son sang-froid.

Il se mit à crier:

" **Mais tu vas finir par te calmer, oui !?! Puisque je te dis que tu te goures!! **"

Alphonse, à la fois interloqué et furieux, ravala ses larmes, et fixa son aîné avec étonnement.

Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur, et lui lâcha sur un ton sec:

" Alors, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et jure-moi que tu n'as jamais fait des... -des choses... des choses _malsaines_ avec Envy. "

Edward ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son cadet de la sorte. Jurer que rien ne s'était passé entre lui et l'homonculus n'aurait d'ailleurs qu'aggraver la situation. Il décida donc d'être honnête avec lui, et de tout avouer:

"Je l'admet: Envy et moi avons déjà couché ensemble. Une fois. Mais j'ai toujours regretté cette nuit."

Le regard du cadet s'assombrit.

Il afficha un air blessé, puis détourna les yeux, muet.

" Bordel! Al! Tu me connais! Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas _comme ça. _Envy a profité de la situation!

- Et là maintenant, alors, qu'est ce que c'était? s'énerva Alphonse. Tu n'avais pas l'air de trop te plaindre quand Envy se vautrait sur tes genoux, dans la bibliothèque. Et ce n'était pas _lui_ qui gémissait, je te signale!!

- Je n'avais pas le choix! On avait passé un accord: mon corps était à lui s'il me sortait de la cellule dans laquelle les Allemands m'avaient enfermés, dans le camp de Dusseldörf! J'ai dû accepté son chantage. C'était ça ou mourir! ... Tu comprends? "

Edward s'assit sur le lit, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, perdu et désespéré.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre:

" Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Essaye de comprendre. Et puis, tu dois bien te rendre compte que moi... Je... Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de courir derrière les filles, ou de m'occuper du côté sentimental de ma vie... Je suis faible dans ce domaine. Je ne peux pas contrôler _ça..."_

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alphonse et le supplia de le pardonner:

" Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Alors ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de ..."

Il chercha ses mots, puis osa enfin prononcer :

" Ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de sale. Je suis toujours Ed. Ton grand-frère. Et je regrette que tu aies vu ça. Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation souffre suite à cet évènement.

- Ed... murmura le cadet. Moi non plus... Mais... Je... C'est un... un choc.

- Je comprends. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu... "

Le Fullmetal baissa doucement la tête, et appuya son front contre le torse d'Alphonse. Il ferma les yeux et supplia doucement:

" Je suis désolé. Pardon. ... Pardonne-moi."

Le cadet ne le repoussa plus, cette fois-ci. Il posa sa jeune main tremblante sur les cheveux blond de son frère, et dit avec courage:

" D'accord. Mais il faudra que je parle avec Envy. Que je mette les chose au clair.

- Comme tu veux.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça? Tu le sais?

- Hé bien... Parce que... c'est... agréable.

- Mais... Est-ce qu'il t'aime, tu crois?

- ... Non...ou alors... oui. Mais je crois pas. En faite, j'en sais rien.

- Et toi, ni san? Est-ce-que tu l'aimes? "

Edward resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre car lui-même ignorait la réponse. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, le vrai, le pesé, le réfléchi.

Déjà que celui des autres se représentait dans son esprit d'une manière plutôt floue et mystérieuse, alors, quand il s'agissait du sien...!

" Si j'aimes Envy?" répéta t'il, un peu surpris.

La cadet acquiesça. Edward déglutit.

Il fixa son frère dans les yeux et lui répondit honnêtement:

" Aucune idée... Et j'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, en tout cas, c'est qu'une partie de moi le hais. Quant à l'autre partie, je n'en sais rien...

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Ni san. J'aurais pu t'aider, tu sais."

Il posa sa main blanche contre la chemise d'Edward, puis continua à parler sérieusement:

" La prochaine fois, dis moi la vérité. A trop cacher tes sentiments, ton coeur va finir par se briser. "

Les jours de vacances qui suivirent cet après-midi furent bien plus désagréables que les premiers.

Edward et Envy s'évitaient comme la peste. Alphonse avait plusieurs fois essayé de parler sérieusement avec son demi-frère, mais l'homonculus perdait trop vite patiente. Il s'énervait, puis quittait la conversation par des mots tels que "C'est ça, Al! On en reparlera!", ou encore "Ca me saoule, laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie d'en discuter!".

Pourtant, cela crevait les yeux qu'Envy souffrait aussi de la situation: il avait perdu de sa confiance et de son orgueil, comme rongé de l'intérieur, rattrapé par sa conscience.

Parfois, l'homonculus disparaissait plusieurs heures. Il se confinait dans le grenier, et y dormait sur un vieux divan couvert de poussière. Ou alors, il s'en allait se promener dans la campagne, malgré la neige et le froid, durant des journées entière, et revenait au couché du soleil.

Edward, quant à lui, avait pris l'habitude de plus se confier à son petit-frère. Il osait désormais lui parler de ses troubles sentimentaux. Des doutes qu'il ressentait. De l'ignorance qu'il avait dans ce domaine. De l'étrangeté de sa vie qu'il le rendrait à jamais différent.

Alphonse n'oublierait jamais la voix de son grand-frère quand, assis sur un tabouret de la salle-de-bain, il se laissait coupé les cheveux, et avait dit:

" Je me sens comme un étranger dans ce monde, dont la langue ne pourra jamais être comprise que par toi..."

Alphonse, la paire de ciseaux en main, s'était arrêté de couper. Il avait laissé tombé une mèche blonde sur le sol, énormément touché par le témoignage de son frère. Car la manière dont il s'était exprimé aurait pu être la sienne; il ressentait exactement la même chose.

" Nous avons traversé trop de guerres, de douleur, de joie ensemble, avait continué Edward. Nous avons été en tête de trop de responsabilités, et avons connus de trop grandes pertes que pour encore oser se prétendre _normales_. Ce que nous avons vécu, Al, personne ne le connaîtra jamais. Dès lors, il nous est impossible d'agir comme les autres, et de se fondre dans la masse, pour mener une petite vie banale. Il est trop tard."

Alphonse avait coupé une mèche de plus, fixant les yeux e son frère dans le miroir. Il avait ensuite brisé le silence, et avait acquiescé:

"Je comprends, Ni san."

ll avait alors saisi la chevelure de son frère, et l'avait doucement peignée en disant:

" Nous sommes deux étrangers, exilés dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre... Et si nous nous rattachons à l'autre avec autant de fermeté, c'est tout simplement parce que notre univers n'est composé que de nous deux. Exclusivement. "

Alphonse avait relâché sa prise autour des cheveux blond d'Edward, et ceux-ci étaient lestement venus se replacer sur ses épaules.

" Tu es le seul lien qui me rattache à mon passé. Tu es le seul être qui comprenne mon présent. Tu sera le seul capable à me forger un futur..."

§

Cet après-midi là, on avait sonné à la porte. Rodolphe s'était empressé d'ouvrir, et avait affiché un sourire éclatant en découvrant que son maître se tenait sur le seuil.

Edmund était rentré du Nord, la même petite valise de cuir dans la main droite. Pas un centimètre de taille en moins, au grand désespoir d'Edward. La fin de leur séjour approchait, et chacun le pressentait.

Envy avait enfin consenti à réapparaître. Ils s'étaient tous réuni dans le salon, comme pour faire le point.

Alphonse, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une main posé sur l'épaule de son frère, fut le premier à prendre la parole:

" Edward et moi, commença t'il courageusement, avons fini nos travaux sur l'Alchimie. Nous croyons maintenant être capable d'utiliser la puissance de la bombe pour créer une porte qui nous ramènera à Shambala, le monde alchimique.

- La bombe se trouve toujours dans le coffre de ta banque, Edmund. Nous pourrions aller le chercher aujourd'hui. ...Demain matin, au plus tard.

- Bien, acquiesça leur hôte. Je comprends que vous soyez déterminés à rentrer chez vous. ...Quoi de plus normal, après tout?"

Envy, les bras croisés dans un coin de la pièce, n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers les trois jeunes hommes.

Edmund, conscient de son silence étrange, lui demanda:

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Envy? Tu es bien calme, je trouve.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- On dirait que tu es triste de partir; se pourrait-il que tu veuilles rester ici?

- On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, se justifia l'homonculus, sur un ton calme mais cassant.

Alphonse se sentit soudain gêné. Il n'avait jamais songé au faite qu'Envy puisse émettre le désir de rester dans ce monde ou, au contraire, de s'en aller.

" Que désires-tu? demanda le cadet.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Al. Il y a de fortes chances que votre tentative de transmutation échoue. L'Alchimie dans ce monde m'a toujours semblée incontrôlable."

Edward se leva en faisant claquer ses mains contre ses genoux, et en clamant autoritairement:

" C'est ce que nous verrons!... Edmund et moi devons maintenant nous rendre à la banque pour récupérer la bombe. Al, je compte sur toi pour faire nos valises entre-temps."

Edmund se leva donc à la suite d'Edward. Quant à Envy, il décida de les accompagner pour s'éviter de ranger ses affaires. Il détestait préparer les valises...

" Où comptes-tu créer cette -euuh... cette _entrée_? demanda Edmund d'une manière peu certaine.

- Dans ta cave. Il y a l'espace suffisant pour graver un cercle de transmutation à treize branches.

- Pourquoi treize? demanda Envy. Pourquoi pas d...?"

Mais Edward le coupa sans cérémonie:

" Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce projet quand nous le mettions sur pied! Il est trop tard pour m'interroger maintenant! "

L'homonculus se renfrogna, blessé dans on amour-propre. Il haussa ensuite les épaules et quitta le salon, sans un mot de plus.

" Avant que tu ne partes à la banque, Edmund, j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires sur l'une ou l'autre chose, demanda Alphonse.

- Tout ce que tu veux. De quoi s'agit-il?"

Alphonse se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y saisit un ouvrage: l'album photo de la famille d'Heidrich.

Il montra à Edmund la photo de sa mère, le portant avec son jumeau, et demanda des explications.

Après un petit silence, son hôte lui dévoila la vérité:

" En effet, oui, ma mère a accouché de jumeau. Mais, un jour, Edouard est tombé gravement malade. Les médecins ne lui donnaient aucune chance. Tous, nous nous préparions déjà à sa mort, quand, soudain, un homme a sonné à notre porte.

- A quoi ressemblait-t-il? s'exclama Edward.

- Nous ne l'avons jamais su. Il se cachait derrière un manteau brun, et un masque sobre. Cependant, sa voix m'avait toujours paru familière.

- Et cet homme a proposé de sauver le bébé avec, comme prix, de pouvoir l'emporter, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Alphonse.

- Je vois que nos secrets de famille ne sont plus un mystère pour vous, constata Edmund avec amusement. Tu as raison, Al. L'étranger a guéri mon frère jumeau, puis s'est évanoui dans la nature avec. Nous n'en avons plus jamais entendu parler après... Ma mère ne craignait rien car, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que mon frère était encore en vie... Quelque part..."

Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent, comme pour confirmer leur pensé. L'étranger en question ne pouvait être qu'Hohenheim. Et le fait qu'il ait su guérir l'enfant prouvait que l'Alchimie pouvait fonctionner dans ce monde, si on en comprenait l'usage.

Edmund ne prêta plus attention aux frères Elric, et tourna les pages de l'album, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

" Ha! fit-il en tombant sur la photo de Winry. Voici la raison de la dispute qui éclata, entre mon petit-frère et moi!"

Il pointa le visage de la jeune fille et expliqua avec de la nostalgie dans les yeux:

" Alfons Heidrich, mon cher petit-frère, était tombé fou amoureux de notre voisine, Willemien, mais cette-dernière s'était sottement éprise de moi. Au début, je croyais aussi l'aimer. Nous nous sommes donc fréquenté.

- Comment ça? demanda Edward. T'es sorti avec Winr... euh... Willemien?

- Oui. Et Alfons en fut fort chagriné, mais le lien fraternel qui nous soudait eut raison de sa rancoeur, et il accepta dans un premier temps cette relation..."

Il y eut un petit silence.

" _Mais_...? insista l'aîné Elric.

- Tu as raison, Ed, continua son sosie. Il y a un "mais" à cette histoire... Après un an, je pris conscience que je n'aimais pas vraiment Willemien, et je décidai de rompre, brisant le coeur de la jeune fille. Suite à cette tragédie, la pauvre mit fin à ses jours.

- Mais, c'est abominable!" s'exclama Al en sursautant.

Edmund referma doucement l'album photo et acquiesçant tristement:

" C'est exactement ce qu'a dit mon petit-frère, le jour du suicide. Quand il me demanda la raison de mon désamour envers Willemien, je décidai de tout lui avouer... Car, bien sur, j'avais une raison, nette et claire. Hélas, il prit cet... _argument_... comme une justification atroce."

Edward comprit qu'Edmund parlait de son homosexualité, mais il fut le seul à saisir la nuance.

" Une dispute éclata, poursuivit Edmund. Le jour même, Alfons partit avec sa part d'héritage, et forma une compagnie d'artificiers. C'était là son rêve: travailler dans le domaine des fusées... Des aéronautes... Depuis cette époque, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revu.

- Ton frère était quelqu'un d'heureux, tenta de le rassurer Edward. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il menait une vie qui lui plaisait sincérement. Il m'a tout de suite accueilli chez lui, sans doute parce que je te ressemblais physiquement. La gentillesse qu'il a montré envers moi prouvait que, en quelques sortes, tu lui manquais..."

Edmund afficha un petit sourire triste.

Il regarda Edward dans les yeux et lui dit:

" C'est gentil, mais rien ne pourra m'enlever la culpabilité que je ressens, surtout envers Willemien. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi..."

Edmund se leva alors de son fauteuil en soupirant. Soucieux de changer de sujet (car tous ces mauvais souvenirs le rendaient triste), il proposa d'aller de ce pas à la banque, récupérer la bombe d'uranium, et mettre fin à cette histoire.

Deux minutes plus tard, Edward, Edmund et Envy marchaient dans les rues de Renchen.

Le trajet entre la banque et la maison fut court. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent aucune milice.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, Edward se sentit rassuré. Un grand living éclairé par un lustre de cristal s'élevait devant eux. Une petite file de gens richement vêtus patientait devant les guichets.

Edmund prit un air supérieur, puis annonça à Edward et Envy:

" Le directeur est un ami...! Je vais personnellement lui demander de nous ouvrir mon coffre, afin que nous ne perdions pas de temps. Tente de rester discret, Edward; je ne voudrais pas que notre ressemblance physique crée des problèmes inutiles..."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les bureaux de la direction, où un gros petit homme chauve, habillé d'un complet noir et d'une cravate verte les reçut comme des princes. Il leva ses deux bras en apercevant Edmund et s'exclama en avançant vers lui:

" Monsieur Heidrich! Quelle joie de vous accueillir dans mon humble établissement!

- Bonjour, Pr. Ruthel. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- J'ai appris l'abominable nouvel, mon cher, dit le directeur d'un air profondément atterré. Toutes mes condoléances. Votre jeune frère n'était pas en âge de mourir...

- Hélas, la vie nous ravit souvent des êtres chers.

- Diable, que vous avez raison! Moi-même, dans ma banque..."

Envy et Edward se regardèrent de côté.

Sans commentaires...

Ils laissèrent les deux hommes poursuivre leurs ébats amicaux sans les déranger.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe se remit en route, derrière le Pr. Ruthel.

Le petit homme avait saisi des clés en or qui correspondait au coffre de la famille Heidrich.

" Chambre 208, n'est ce pas? demanda t'il en inspectant le numero gravé.

- Tout a fait! confirma Edmund.

- Bien, alors nous pouvons nous rendre au sous-sol!"

Dans une aile adjacente du bâtiment, Edmund dut rapidement signé de la paperasse administrative, puis tremper son pouce sur un tampon d'encre, et laisser ainsi son empreinte sur le document officiel qui notait son passage par le coffre.

" Par ici, par ici! " les pressa poliment le Pr. Ruthel en les dirigeant vers un escaliers.

Ils descendirent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans les profondeurs de la banque, et arrivèrent devant une porte blindée, protégée par deux militaires armés jusqu'aux dents. Le directeur de la banque n'eut qu'à faire un geste de la mains, et les gardiens s'écartèrent respectueusement, laissant le passage libre. L'entrée fut ouverte, dévoilant un long couloir bordés de portes numérotées.

" Bien, je vous remet ici vos clés, mon très cher ami. Vous n'oublierez pas de noter les éléments ou le montant récupérés en sortant de la banque.

- Bien sur, Ralf. Et, au faite, passez mon bonjour à votre femme.

- je n'y manquerez pas. Elle sera ravie, j'en suis sûre..."

Mais alors qu'Edmund passaient par la porte, et pénétraient dans le long couloir, Edward et Envy croisèrent le regard d'un des officiers, et l'étonnement les prit soudain à la gorge.

Il s'agissait du soldat Strauff que tous deux avaient personnellement connus. Ce-dernier réagit au quart de tour et pointa son arme sur l'homonculus:

" Pas un pas de plus! C'est un ordre! "

Edward n'avait cependant pas l'intention de gentiment se laisser arrêter à nouveau. Il poussa Envy en avant, puis se précipita lui-même à l'intérieur du couloir, et tenta de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais Strauff la cala grâce à son arme.

Envy et Edmund se mirent à courir vers la chambre 208, alors que des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux.

" Foncés! " hurla Edward à leur suite.

Il piqua un sprint à toute allure, sa queue de cheval tanguant sur sa nuque au rythme de ses enjambées précipitées. Une dizaine de balles projetées par une mitraillette sifflèrent juste à côté de son oreille. Il les vit atterrir dans l'épaule et le bras d'Edmund qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Arrivé devant la porte de métal 208, Envy l'ouvrit, laissa passer Edmund, pénétra à son tour dans la chambre, et attendit qu'Edward arrive.

Strauff se rapprochait dangereusement, son arme à la main.

Voyant qu'Edward allait se faire cribler de balle au moment de passer par la porte, Envy n'hésita pas à se jeter devant son corps pour le protgéger, lui évitant de recevoir un tir en plein coeur. Grâce à cette intervention qui déstabilisa le soldat, Ed eut le temps de claquer la lourde porte métallique devant l'officier, et enclencha aussitôt le verrou.

De nouvelles balles ricochèrent sur le panneau métallique, sans le traverser, heureusement.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Edmund avait recroquevillé son bras valide sur son épaule, et gémissait de douleur. Il perdait une quantité incroyable de sang. Des gouttes de sueur commençait à naître à la racine de ses cheveux.

Envy ne valait pas mieux. En sauvant Edward de la mort, il avait reçu une balle en plein dans les côtes, et regardait d'un air suspicieux du sang s'écouler de la plaie profonde. Malgré une telle entaille, l'homonculus laissait à peine son visage transcrire sa douleur.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Edmund, alors qu'Edward se précipita vers eux, extrêmement inquiet pour ses compagnons.

A genoux sur le sol, penché vers les deux blessés, il leur demanda d'un air affolé:

" Hey, ça va?"

Les yeux d'Edmund se fermaient doucement alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante.

Seul Envy eut la force de répondre:

" Ca pourrait aller mieux, Shorty. Une balle dans le bide, ça fait pas du bien, crois-moi...

- Envy, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? demanda Ed, les traits crispés par la culpabilité. Pourquoi?!"

L'homonculus sourit nerveusement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Fullmetal.

Il haussa les épaules, appuyant une main sur sa plaie, puis déclara:

" Je sais pas, Ed. C'était con, hein...? La voilà, la raison: je dois être con, comme mec.

- Dis pas ça, le coupa Edward, qui sentait soudain des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Putain, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer, dit Envy. Essaye plutôt de trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Je suis trop jeune et trop sexy pour mourir maintenant, tu m'entends?"

Edward ravala sa peur et acquiesça, l'air déterminé.

" Ouai. Je vais vous sortir d'ici, ne vous en faite pas."

Il se leva et inspecta la pièce. Son regard tomba sur le casier métallique sécurisé dans lequel se trouvait la bombe.

Il enleva les clés en or des mains d'Edmund et expliqua:

" Derrière la porte se trouve un chien d'Allemand qui n'hésitera pas une seconde à nous abattre. Nous devons donc créer un autre passage... Et je ne connais qu'un moyen d'y arriver! "

Il se dirigea vers la casier et inséra la petite clé en or dans la serrure de celui-ci. Le loquet se retira.

A peine le coffre ouvert, Edward saisit la bombe, et la plaça au milieu de la pièce. Ensuite, il releva sa manche sur son automail, et enclacha un petit mécanisme qui modifia la courbe de son index en pointe. Il se mit à graver dans le sol un cercle de transmutation à treize branche, y marqua des coordonnés méridionaux, puis se releva et inspecta son travail.

" Parfait... Il ne manque plus qu'une chose."

Se tournant vers Envy, il alla s'accroupir à ses côtés, ce après quoi il posa sa main gauche contre le ventre du jeune homme.

L'homonculus essuya un sourire amusé, puis dit:

" Hé là, Shorty! C'est pas le moment...

- J'ai besoin d'une goutte de ton sang." expliqua Edward.

Le main désormais rouge, le Fullmetal rampa jusqu'à son cercle, puis coupa une petite entaille dans sa propre paume, afin que son sang se rajoute à celui d'Envy.

Il jeta un coup d'oeuil inquiet vers les deux blessé, fixa ensuite son cercle, et murmura:

" Pourvu que cela marche..."

Il frappa dans ses mains puis imposa ses doigts sur le cercle. Celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue éclatante.

Edward se retint de crier de joie.

Les courbes se transformèrent ensuite en trou béant, par lequel on pouvait apercevoir la porte, grande ouverte.

" Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, dit-il avec une voix gorgée d'espoir. Envy, tu dois aider Edmund à franchir cette porte. Vous arriverez devant la maison de la famille Rockbell. Frappez, et on vous ouvrira. Winry saura vous soigner, je vous le promet."

Alors qu'Edward soulevait Edmund, à moitié évanoui, pour le conduire auprès du passage alchimique, Envy le questionna:

" Et toi, hein? tu fais quoi?

- Je... je ne peux pas abandonner Al, expliqua Edward, la gorge serrée.

- Et comment espères-tu t'échapper d'ici?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Une fois que vous aurez franchis la Porte, j'utiliserai le reste de puissance alchimique que la bombe peut me fournir pour m'enfuir d'ici."

Edward posa le corps sans conscience de son sosie devant le trou béant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Envy et lui tendit la main, en tentant de paraître courageux:

" Il est temps de nous quitter, Envy."

L'homonculus se leva, une main pressant toujours sa plaie, afin de stopper comme il le pouvait l'hémorragie. Il avait un air neutre peint sur le visage. Il répondit au geste d'Edward, mais au lieu de lui serrer les doigts, il lui tapa amicalement dans la paume.

La lumière du cercle s'était soudain concentrée en son centre, et s'était levée en un faisceau verticale, comme une porte éblouissante qui en cachait une autre. De nouveaux coups de balles retentirent contre les murs de la chambre 208. Le temps pressait, et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être confrontés aux officiers allemands.

" Edmund... Edmund! l'appela Edward en lui secouant les épaules. Reprends tes esprits. Il faut que tu te réveilles. "

Les paupières du sosie vibrèrent un instant.

Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, et demanda, hagard:

" Ed...? Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Ca, c'est ta sortie de secours, express. Compris? Il faut que tu partes, maintenant. On saura bien te soigner, de l'autre côté.

- E- Ed... Juste... Promet-moi de prendre soin d'Al, d'accord?...

- Oui, évidemment, répondit ce dernier.

- Promet moi aussi que... tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi... Garde-le toujours auprès de toi... et... et sois toujours, toujours, honnête...D'a- d'accord?

- Je te le jure. Allez, viens maintenant! Relève-toi. Il faut que tu franchisses cette porte."

Edmund puisa dans le reste de son énergie. Il se laissa guider comme un pantin devant le faisceaux lumineux, puis le franchit, disparaissant de la vue des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Envy avança à son tour d'un pas. Il glissa un premier pied dans la lumière, puis un autre, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Edward.

Il affichait le même petit sourire confiant et orgueilleux que le jour de leur rencontre.

La lumière commençait à doucement l'avaler.

" ll est temps de se dire adieu, Shorty.

- Ouai... fit Edward en baissant les yeux. J'allais dire la même chose, Palmier."

L'homonculus se trouvait sur le point de disparaître, quand, soudain, Edward fut pris d'un geste à la fois idiot et audacieux: il saisit le col d'Envy et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, passionnément. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage du jeune homme se fondait dans la lumière, mais, cette fois-ci, son sourire avait changé.

Pour la première fois, Edward crut reconnaître dans cette expression un visage heureux.

Le faisceau s'évanouit aussitôt qu'Envy eut disparu.

Edward se retrouva seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, sans oser y croire.

Bien vite, de nouveaux tirs de mitrailette le ramenèrent à la réalité.

" Alphonse! " se rappela-t-il soudain, relevant son visage.

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cette banque, et qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite.

L'image son petit-frère, l'attendant des heures dans le froid, devant la porte, les valises à ses pieds, faillit lui fendre le coeur. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir, et à l'abandonner.

Jetant un regard à l'intérieur du casier, il remarqua que celui-ci contenait encore des liasses entières de billets.

Jugeant que l'argent s'avérait toujours utile, surtout en temps de guerre, Edward étendit sa veste sur le sol, et y posa le contenu du coffre, ce après quoi il la prit sur son dos, à la manière d'un baluchon, et l'accrocha ingénieusement à une bretelle de son pantalon.

" Et maintenant, se dit-il, il s'agit de sortir par la petite porte!"

Il posa ses mains sur le cercle lumineux et y aspira toute la force alchimique possible. Une fois celle-ci en lui, il imposa ses paumes sur un mur extérieur de la chambre 208, et le fit exploser.

Il tomba sur un sol terreux qui s'éboula aussitôt devant lui. A nouveau, il usa de l'alchimie, pour à la fois creuser un tunnel vers le haut, et soulever une parcelle rocheuse sous ses pieds. Il monta en flèche vers l'extérieur, et fut éjecté au beau milieu d'une rue.

Quelque habitants de Renchen, qui se trouvaient à ce moment sur le trottoir, crièrent en le voyant surgir du sol, comme un démon serait remonté en une traite des Enfers.

Le Fullmetal ne perdit pas de temps. Il stoppa la première voiture qu'il croisa, jeta le conducteur hors du véhicule, et prit le volant. Fonçant au travers des rues, il atteignit la demeure d'Edmund Heidrich, abandonna la voiture à moitié parquée sur le trottoir, gravit le perron, puis sonna, encore et encore, chaque seconde le rendant de plus en plus nerveux.

Rodolf ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à lui ouvrir. Aussitôt, Edward s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, et chercha son frère des yeux. Alphonse descendait les escaliers de marbre, deux valises dans ses mains:

" Un problème, Ni san?" demanda t'il d'une voix calme, complètement étrangère aux précédents événements.

Sans plus d'explications, Edward lui saisit le poignet, et l'attira vers l'extérieur en lui disant:

" Vite! On part! "

§

L'hiver passa, et le printemps prit sa place.

Les bourgeons émergeaient un par un du sol, lui-même lentement dégivré par les rayons du soleil.

Les hommes s'émerveillaient de cette terre qui reprenait vie, comme s'ils assistaient à leur premier printemps. Il se régalaient comme jamais de cet astre brillant qui irradiait le ciel bleu.

Ni Alphonse, ni Edward n'échappaient à la règle.

"Oh, Ed, regarde! fit Alphonse en s'accroupissant. La première fleur du printemps!

- J'ai vu, Al, mais dépêche-toi! On doit encore traverser tous le parc, et nous sommes déjà en retard!"

Le cadet se releva et rejoint son frère en courant:

" J'arrive! J'arrive!"

Loin de l'Allemagne, après un long voyage qui les avait faits échouer à Londres, Edward et Alphonse avaient déniché leur petit coin de paradis.

Pour une modique somme, ils avaient su racheter l'ancienne maison d'Hohenheim le Lumineux.

Quand ils avaient découvert l'intérieur de leur nouveau "chez nous", une couche de poussière recouvrait le plancher, mais quelque coup de chiffon avait vite eu raison de la saleté.

La maison avait désormais révélé tous ses secrets aux deux frères, du laboratoire souterrain de leur père, jusqu'à un précieux agenda oublié au fond dans tiroir. Dans leur petit salon, un feu de cheminée était allumé chaque soir, tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient à deux sur le canapé, une couverture de laine par-dessus leur corps. Là, après une longue journée de travail, bien calfeutrés l'un contre l'autre, ils écoutaient en silence des vieux 33 tours qui tournaient sans relâche sur un gramophone grésillant.

Une semaine après leur emménagement, c'est avec une joie et un apaisement tout particulier qu'Alphonse avait mis la main sur le Carnet de Notes d'Hohenheim. Les écrits de ce-dernier confirmaient bien leurs suppositions: Edmund Heidrich, né de la jeune et douce Trine, avait eu un frère jumeau, Edouard, qu'Hohenheim avait sauvé de la mort. En gage de sa gratitude, la mère de l'enfant l'avait confié à son sauveur, avec la promesse de le revoir un jour. Hélas la jeune mère avait été emportée par la mort, quelques années plus tard, et jamais elle n'avait pu contempler le visage âgé de son fils, tout comme jamais elle n'avait pu apprendre la mort prématurée de ce-dernier. Mais cela, sans doute, avait-il mieux valu...

Edward et Alphonse avaient refermés ce Carnet de Notes avec l'impression de tourner une page de leur propres existences passées.

L'énigme qui avait entouré Edmund, Edouard, Willemien et Alfons était définitivement résolue, et reposait désormais en paix dans leur mémoire...

Parfois, quand Edward fixait le soleil, il se demandait si, quelque part, dans un autre monde, Edmund et Envy le contemplaient, eux aussi.

Son air nostalgique intriguait souvent Alphonse. Mais le cadet n'osait pas poser de questions. Car l'aventure de la banque, il la connaissait. Et même s'il avait toujours eu l'impression que son frère avait omis un élément de l'histoire, jamais il ne lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait.

Par respect. Et par pudeur.

" Dépêche-toi, Al! répéta Edward en s'impatientant. Ou sinon Miss Highway va nous passer un savon!"

Alphonse rejoignit son grand-frère, et lui saisit la main au passage. Ils se mirent ensuite à courir sur le chemin de terre qui traversait le parc, pour s'assurer de ne pas arriver en retard à leur travail.

En effet, pour financer leurs études de Droit International (ce qui les occupaient la matinée, et en début d'après-midi), ils aidaient une vielle dame, Miss Highway, à gérer sa propriété. Alphonse allait promener ses lévriers, car la pauvre femme avait de trop vielles jambes pour marcher, tandis qu'Edward s'occupait de régler ses factures, et lui lisait le cours des bourses, ce après quoi elle leur remettait la liste de commission à apporter pour le lendemain. Bien que les services rendus par la frère Elric restaient plutôt maigre, Miss Higway les payait grassement, car elle appréciait leur compagnie.

De plus, elle ne savait que faire d'autre de son argent, étant à la fois extrêmement riche et sans héritier!

Les silhouettes d'Edward et Alphonse disparurent à l'horizon du parc, alors que leurs rires lointains s'envolaient dans un ciel pur, se mêlant au sept coups de Big Ben qui criait l'heure aux habitants endormis de Londres.

Ces éclats de voix résonnaient comme une mélodie étrangère, dans monde étranger. Pourtant, les deux frères exilés avaient réussi à se créer, dans cet univers si particulier, une nouvelle maison...

Leur maison.

Et, de toute façon, à deux, ils se sentaient toujours comme chez eux.

-------------------------------§-------------------------------

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pour ceux qui se tracasse à propos d'Envy et d'Edmund, sachez qu'ils vivent tranquillement à Rizenbul, auprès de Winry et Pinako, et qu'ils ont guéri de leurs blessures. Edmund, très intéressé par la science des automails, s'est lancé dans l'étude de ce domaine, et observe souvent Winry quand elle travaille.

Envy, quant à lui, je l'imagine passant son temps à se balader, à se ressourcer dans la campagne, ou à se battre contre Mizuki, alias le "Maître", pour parfaire ses techniques de combat, et s'assurer que, le jour ou Edward et Alphonse rentreront à leur tour, il sera à la hauteur de son blondinet préféré ! hihi...

Rodolf, Marc et les autres employés de la maison Heidrich ont revendu la grande maison. Edmund, dans son testament, leur léguait tous ses biens. Chacun a donc emporté sa part, puis a emprunté un nouveau chemin, avec l'assurance de ne jamais manqué de rien dans le futur, grâce à la générosité de leur maître...

Et voila! ça, mes amis, ça s'appelle une fic empaquetée!

Quand je regarde le travail accompli, je me dis: "ouf! Il était temps!"

J'espère recevoir une dernière review de vous, car c'est sans doute ma dernière fic touchant à l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist... Ou ma dernière fic tout court, d'ailleurs!... Car j'ai décidé de me consacrer sérieusement à mes études.

Ca va me manquer, l'écriture, mais je suis arrivée à un âge où, moi aussi, je dois tourner la page!

Fini les fics, vive les manuels de Droit! héhéhé

Sachez aussi (au cas où cela vous intéresserait) que j'ai posté sur Youtube une deuxième video sur les frères Elric. Il suffit de taper dans la barre de recherche: Al, Ed, Little love, Aaron. Le titre de la video est "Fullmetal Alchemist - An Elrics tribute". On y voit même Envy, mais sous forme de dragon, car la video a été faite avec des séquences de _Conqueror of Shambala_.

J'attends avec un grand intérêt vos reviews. Ce seront les dernières que j'aurai le plaisir de lire... :-D

Peace and Love,

N'oubliez pas de vous protéger dans ce monde de brutes!

Ainokomiel


End file.
